Apparation
by Because-I-Got-High
Summary: 1980. The order of the phoenix members are all called to have an immediate meeting due to an odd apparition of some sort that reveals what looks like the future… What happens when one of the hologram figures falls out of their time into theirs? SPOILERS!
1. James and Lily Chat

**Summary**: It's 1980. James and the Lily are married. The old crew (aka) Order of the Phoenix members are all called to have an immediate meeting due to an odd Apparition of some sort that reveals what looks like the future…What happens when one the hologram figures falls out of their time into theirs? What if this figures name was Harry Potter? (Takes place at the end of the fifth book)

**A/n:**_ Heres another story I have been meaning to write for a while, it seemed original to me and I wanted Harry to get to know his family a bit and stuff but if you get confused or have any questions always review and ask! Thanks! Check out my other stories as well if you wish. R&R! _

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and everything related to it is Jk.Rowling's **not** mine (sadly) Thankies!_

**Chapter 1: James and Lily Chat**

James potter and his wife Lily potter were currently sitting in their house at Godrics Hollow. They were newly wedded of about 2 months. Lily was 1 month pregnant, although nobody knew yet, it was a surprise.

They were at the moment getting ready to go the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix for an important meeting. Albus Dumbledore had informed them through the floo network that they were required to attend. Sometimes the meetings were voluntary but this one was mandatory. This only happened when something really important and urgent happened. Their portkey was going to leave in about 2 minutes to Hogwarts where the meetings were usually held.

James came behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey love," he whispered in her ear softly.

Lily Potter smiled ruefully and laughed. "Oh James you're always the cheery one aren't you?"

"Of course! Silence and me don't always agree."

Lily laughed again "True, too true actually." she sighed, "Remember the last time you Sirius and Remus were together?"

James blushed in embarrassment but let a small laugh of amusement escape his lips. "How could I? It took us nearly two hours to redo the paint on the walls!"

"Well you wouldn't have to have done that if you hadn't tried to jinx Sirius!"

He held up his hands in mock surrender "Okay, okay! I admit I shouldn't have tried to jinx him… but still, he shouldn't have put an itching charm on my clothes!"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever, you have to admit though it _was_ funny."

James quirked an eyebrow "Oh, so you are a Marauder?"

She slapped his arm playfully "Oh be quiet you!"

He chuckled "Alright, keep you're panties on…on second thought…" he smirked playfully and ducked as lily tried to swing at him. "Always the humorous one aren't you?" she sighed heavily. "I wish this war would end"

He wrapped his arms around her again and placed his hands on her stomach. "Me too Lils, me too." he rubbed her stomach in a circular motion "How's are baby boy?"

"Fine, but how do you know it's a boy?"

He smirked "Didn't you know I had the inner eye?"

"Really? I never knew." she rolled her eyes again dramatically.

James chuckled low in his through again "Anyways I think the portkey is about to leave." He held out the old sock that was most likely Albus's idea to use. The man had an odd way of expressing himself. The couple both grabbed it when it was time, and it glowed blue for a moment before taking them spinning through a mist of blue…

**A/N:** _I know this chapter is pretty short but the other ones are longer so please R&R! Thanks so much! _


	2. No, it couldn't be

**A/N: This chapter will be from James', Dumbledore's and Everybody's pov. It has a cliffy at the end-Sorry! But I love cliffs…only if there's an update soon lol! Umm if this chapter is confusing at all, please review and ask questions! Don't be afraid! I'm fairly new at this fan fiction-writing thing and to the reviewer who said I need a beta reader-I don't know what that is. So…if you can tell me you can be the Bette reader! Lol but I need to know these things. And I may do reader responses too…SO be warned! Lol ahahahah muhahahah heeee hoooo ahhhhh laalalalalala! Okay enough of that and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it etc…**

**Chapter 2:** **No, it couldn't be…**

Lily and James arrived at Hogwarts pronto to the portkey incident, which led them to the quiditch pitch. It was the middle of the afternoon in November. The rain beat the windows steadily, a cold breeze drifting in through the windows. James looked around the castle and smiled sadly thinking of his days as a marauder with his 3 best friends. There were so many good memories from his Hogwarts days; even though he was only 19 and a year out of Hogwarts he still missed it greatly. Being an elite auror he saw too many dark and depressing things then you should have at age 19. Catching back up with his senses he grabbed lily's hand and led her through the empty corridors to Dumbledore's office.

Lily looked at James quizzically "what's the password?"

He frowned "I don't know, somehow he failed to mention that last time he came by…" he was cut off by a loud shout coming down the corridor. Sirius was waving his hands wildly and running up to them shouting gleefully. Teachers were appearing at their doors nodding disapprovingly and closing them. James made a noise of amusement.

"Hey Padfoot, sup? Where are we supposed to go anyway?"

"Hey Prongsie!" he clapped lily on the back and James "We are currently locked out of the room, something about being to dangerous to enter or something" he waved a hand as if it was nothing " but anyways, how are the newly weds?"

Lily shook her head at Sirius' child-ness but couldn't help but smile at the young man who was had come to be her friend over the past 2 years "will you ever grow up Siri?"

He mock glared "how dare you! Lily I didn't know you swear! I can't believe you uttered the 'g' word!"

She smirked "ya well there's a lot you don't know about me" she laughed "but im serious"

"No you're not, im Sirius!"

James sighed exasperatedly "those 2 words should never be put in the same sentence 'serious Sirius' that's just way too scary…"

"I agree"

They turned around and smiled at 19 year-old Remus who was grinning at his friends.

"Amen" they all chorused.

"So does anybody know what this meeting is about?" Lily questioned "and where's peter?"

Remus sighed darkly " I don't know but I hear its really serious something to do with the future or something…and peter? Well he's here somewhere I think he went to meet up with his girlfriend Catalina"

They nodded at his response and continued to walk down the hallway in peaceful silence. In the days of looming darkness that's what they needed. Peace. It was a comforting silence to be walking in a pack of friendship like that, a moment that James knew he would hold onto forever. Nothing could bring them part. Nothing. Not if he had anything top do with it……….

Albus Dumbledore was running down the corridor at a pretty fast speed. Something, in which he shouldn't be doing at his age, but was anyway. The aparations were more serious then he thought. They were like the same as normal people but they were like ghosts almost…shadows…they seemed to hang around the castle with schoolbooks and what not as if they didn't know they were being watched. It's like watching something form within a pensieve, only these aparations seemed to fade after a while and appear somewhere else in the castle as if nothing happened. The most disturbing thing about it though was there seemed to be a mirror image of himself walking around sometimes. Albus could say in all of his years he had never seen anything like this. He also had reason to believe this was the future, therefore making this very difficult to hide form people, as the aparations could easily appear in a classroom without warning. He had called an immediate order meeting as too what they should do about this. As hard as it is to believe, Albus Dumbledore was only human, he didn't know every answer.

Slowing down to a walk he saw the Group of people he needed at the moment.

"James! Lily! Sirius! Remus!" Yelling was not something that Dumbledore did often, and when he did it was for good reason…usually.

The group of young adults looked up from their happy chatter and soon became somber at the sound of Dumbledore's grave voice. Walking fast they reached the stressed looking headmaster in seconds. James frowned. Something was wrong. "What is it Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily "I'm afraid this is more serious then I thought. The meeting will be postponed until I get everybody in the castle in the great hall. Could you please make sure the teachers are aware of this new arrangement?"

James nodded "Of course, but where should the order meet afterwards?"

"We were originally going to meet in the room it happened…but it has gotten worse and we will meet in the great hall with the rest of the students in about 15 minutes" He looked at the group pointedly "I'm sure with you're…experience you should be able to make you're way around on time." The usual twinkle in his eyes returned briefly.

The 3 marauders grinned. This was going to be too easy. But lily on the other hand…

"Lily, I wish you too inform the order, which is currently hiding in the teachers lounge to come to the great hall as ASAP." Lily nodded her assent and hurriedly the 4 (in lily's case 2) walked hurriedly in 4 different directions to reach their destinations the fastest.

With that work done Dumbledore hurried off to his newest destination himself. The Great Hall.

Students whispered in hushed voices as the teachers sat themselves at the head table, waiting anxiously about what was so important that they had to miss class for. Surely it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort?

James watched in apprehension, thinking along the same lines as the students. What was so important that they had to drag the kids out of classes? Not that he would have mined if he were one of the kids…but still…

He was cut out of his thoughts when the Great Hall doors burst open with a flourish. The aging Headmaster walked steadily up to the head table where he took his place among the teachers. The silence was almost unbearable…

"Alas we are gathered here for an important meeting. As you see we have some former students here along with Ministry Employees. Please don't mind them, but back on topic. As I was saying, we have come across a rather serious problem." He paused dramatically "It seems Hogwarts has gained some aparations…from the future"

There was a stunned silence at these words. The tension could be cut with a knife…

"I will warn you to please stay warry of these figures. We don't know much about them; all we are aware of is that they are like ghosts. They appear at random moments…whenever. These figures can walk through you and are not aware of you. So be warned if you wake up to see a ghost-looking figure in you're dorm. So far we have only seen 2 figures roam the halls." He sighed "everything they eat touch or move is a ghost like imitation of what is real. You will not turn to a ghost if they touch you by accident or any of their stuff, but it can be quite…"

James frowned. This wasn't good. What if it impends the future? Then what will happen? He sighed. They'll just have to find out I guess…

But Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence. It was obvious why. 3 figures had walked in through the open doors. They were white. Like ghosts.

A scared shiver went through the crowd of magicians there. And when the middle figure lifted his head. The hall gasped. A 12-year-old James Potter was staring right back at them…


	3. The Argument

A/N: this is chapter 3, in about 2 chapters Harry will appear in their time, I just need to figure out how and after I add some more information about the future so the people know. More characters like Luna, Neville, and Ginny will appear as well as Draco and his cronies. Please R&R if you would like or have any questions. Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll make the next one longer, its just I thought this was a nice cliffy to end it on. You'll hear other people's povs in later chapters but I like using James pov mostly because later on it will be a lot of Harry/James/Sirius/Remus bonding as well as lily. Thankies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter etc…**

**Chapter 3: The argument**

James watched in transfixed horror and shock as a vision of what looked like himself walk down the isle to the Gryffindor table. The other 2 beside him were taller then him by about a foot. The girl walked with her head slightly in the air, kind of like lily did. He could almost sense a know-it-all air about her. The boy on the other side of the James look alike was tall and gangly. He was taller then the girl by about 5 inches. If James calculated right they looked about 15-16, with the exception of his look alike. The kid in the middle seemed to hold an air of leadership, kind of like him and the marauders. His hair was messy and unruly like his, every feature screamed James, except the height and his nose was slightly smaller. When the Boy looked up at James though he had to do a double take.

Green eyes pierced right through him like a cold bucket.

Even though the trio was all white like a ghost, the middle persons eyes were the only colour visible.

A brilliant shade of green.

So familiar…

He shook his head out of his musings as the 3 sat down at the table, right on top of 3 innocent Gryffindors who screamed and jumped away fearfully. All the occupants of the room were focused on them, they had yet to speak…

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

The shock of the girls shout made the kids shrivel back in fear and awe.

The Bushy haired girl didn't seem to mind being loud, and frowned at the gangly kid who James summarized must be Ron.

"Since when did I not remind you to not leave you're homework until the last minute?" The boy-Ron looked at her incredulously. "And skip quiditch? No way! We have a game this weekend! We can't loose to Slytherin!" at the mention of Slytherin he cast a dark look towards them.

The real Slytherin's slinked back slightly at his glare. Even though he couldn't see them it was still pretty scary to have Ron glaring at you. Weasley tempers were ferocious.

The girl Muttered something under her breathe that sounded suspiciously like "boys!"

James had to hide a smirk that was tugging at his lips. The group sounded a lot like him and the marauders. Remus was always reminding them about homework…

"Do you guys ever stop arguing?"

The hall them concentrated their focus on the shorter kid who looked exactly like James-almost.

The girl huffed. "I' am _not_ a guy! And we weren't arguing!" The kid quirked a brow at her, giving James the impression that He didn't quite believe her words.

"Whatever 'Mione" he looked down at his ghost like plate (which had appeared earlier) Taking a deep breathe he sighed darkly. The sadness that crossed his face almost broke James heart. The kid looked up again, right at James. James shivered the stare was one that Dumbledore gave him sometimes. As if he was looking right through him.

The Girl who James now knew was called 'Mione, looked at him sadly "Harry…it's the second day back…maybe you should eat something?"

Harry? James almost laughed at the irony. He and his wife decided if the baby were a boy it would be named Harry…

The boy now known as Harry looked down at his plate again. Another expression crossed his face. It looked almost like…anger?

"Harry…?"

Ron meekly looked at (what James assumed) was his best friend. The mixed emotions on Harry's face were so jumbled up that it was hard to tell how he was feeling. But something that James saw in his eyes made him cringe in almost…fear? Sadness? He didn't know, but it was scary all the same.

Harry Hurriedly stood up and pushed his plate on the floor in anger. Every line in his face had decided on one emotion. Anger. It was scary too see Harry's face etched every line with anger and frustration. "What Ron?! Going to tell me it isn't my fault again?! Because I've already heard!" The look on Ron's face was one acquainted to hurt and fear. Obviously this Harry person was not one to mess with.

"Harry! There is no reason to get angry and shout at us! All we wanted to do was help you! And you always shove us away! Why?!" 'Mione shouted angrily back at Harry. James could see the tension that was building up among the people in the great hall from his time. This could turn nasty.

The Harry kid stood up angrily "Because _I don't need you're sympathy!_" These words must have stung the girl though for she got up and left the hall in tears. Ron looked at Harry in anger as well now and got up facing harry.

"She's you're friend! I'm you're friend! All were doing is sticking beside you through tough and thin, and you yell at us? I nearly got my ass killed trying to help you fight off those death eaters at the department of mysteries!"

Those words seemed to have gone to far though. Harry no longer looked angry, instead such a wave of sadness and frustration was imitating form him James could almost feel it.

"S-sorry…" He chocked out. "J-J-us don't mention that p-place again…"

Ron nodded slowly and made his way out of the hall after Hermione. The kid named Harry slumped down in his seat. Looking down at his now empty plate he whispered so softly that James had to strain to hear him.

"I'm sorry Sirius"


	4. Meet Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N: Hey! This story seems to becoming a success! Something I also enjoy writing! Thanks to all you reviewers! You have given me courage to write more! Or inspired, whatever lol. Anyways here's chapter 4, chapter 5 will come out soon, but I have to update some of my other stories too. I need to update the Golden phoenix one badly and the surprises one, so look out for those! And thanks to fire-sprite-16! You were one of my favorite writers! Inspired my Ginny/tom stories! As well as Jaded dagger, Riddled-Slytherin, and Monday-thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 4: Meet Tom Marvolo Riddle**

James frowned in confusion and slight apprehension. Why was Harry sorry to Sirius? How did he know Sirius? Were they even related?! So many confusing thoughts rang through his head he was begging to get a headache. A sideways glance at Sirius told him that he was equally confused and shocked. His mouth was slightly open along with a few others. The students in the hall were begging to whisper animatedly again as the image of Harry slowly faded away into nothingness. The 3 weary Gryffindors approached theirs seats again and immediately sat down again to begin talking. James could see Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye looking very pensieve. Something must have caught his attention.

AS Dumbledore cleared his throat again the hall quieted down.

"Now that you have seen with first hand experience at what we are dealing with a encourage you to go on with you're daily lives with a little caution. The aparations may appear anytime anywhere without any warning. That is all" he turned his attention to the teachers "I will ask you to escort the students to their next classes ASAP" The teachers nodded and one by one lead their classes out the great hall. The students who were left because they had a free break sat uncomfortably under the pensieve gaze of the wise old headmaster. "All students without classes please escort yourself to you're dormitories immediately, with the exceptions of the Prefects and head boy and girl, I request that you stay" The students immediately obliged and walked nervously out of the hall, glancing around nervously as if another aparation might suddenly appear.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. The situation could be quite bad, he didn't know what times would show up but so far it had been the future-or what looked like the future. He was almost positive that was James' son.

The Order moved form the corners to the center of the room to hear what Dumbledore's predicament was. James honestly couldn't say how he thought this was an emergency. It was interesting surely if not a bit scary…but definitely not dangerous…

James put and Arm around lily and guided her to the Gryffindor table to sit down. A lot of the others were sitting at the tables too, although the former Slytherin's preferred to stand.

"You are probably wondering why this seems so important and if not dangerous" Typical Dumbledore. Always leaving us in suspense.

"It seems to me though, that if this is the future only, we could very well change it. That could be dangerous." There was a strict silence. " And as for my other predicament…I think its very possible one of these figures or more may accidentally fall into our time."

Another stunned silence. At times like these when we need suggestions, as usual, there are non.

James glanced sideways at Sirius again, and was quite surprised to see he looked pretty serious. (Again! Something that should not be put in the same sentence!) James concluded that face did not suit him at all. The usually mischievous trouble-making joker, looked pensieve and quite scared almost. I mean he would be too if he heard someone say 'I'm sorry Sirius' like he was dead or something.

They all looked back at Dumbledore to see him tense looking and staring straight over their heads. As if on cue they turned around to see another aparation had appeared.

This time though James heard Dumbledore mutter something under his breath like … hatred? Sorrow? He couldn't tell but he did hear it. "Tom"

James looked at the aparation and had to do a double take. He looked like he was from the 40s with the style of robes and hair he used. The name Tom rang a bell in his head, but he couldn't quite place it…this guy was obviously from the past.

The guy Tom, or whoever he was, walked towards the slithering table. James couldn't help but feel like a dark cloud of darkness was surrounding him. It was almost suffocating. The kid who looked about 17, held a head boy badge on his uniform. It had a Slytherin symbol as well to James disgust. (Some things never change…) The kid seemed to be pondering something, as he didn't touch any of the ghost like food that had appeared. His long fingers strummed the table in a rhythmic pattern that made James shiver. It was like a strange little cold echo…

Another that surprised the group was another 17-year-old figure that walked into the seemingly empty great hall, with long slick hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and a strict face…

"McGonagall!" Sirius was laughing hysterically on the floor by now, amongst he disapproving glares from the older McGonagall. James and the others also tried to hide their amusement, this younger version was much more pretty and carefree looking.

She was carrying what looked like a stack of timetables, and walking steadily over to the Slytherin table…

The Head boy (who James got this bad feeling about…) Looked up and smirked at her…a very familiar creepy smirk…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" James yelled as sudden realization hit him. "LORD VOLDEMORT?" Now this was rich…

The order looked around wildly at his outburst as if expecting lord voldemort to suddenly appear in the hall, when nobody was there they looked back at James and then slowly back at the ghost like aparation. A dawning expression and surprise surpassed every face in the hall except Dumbledore.

Go figure.

By now the usually reckless 19-year-old Sirius black was in tears of laughter still rolling on the floor. James and Remus were sorely tempted to join him…this was really weird…

"Hello _Minerva_" Tom purred icily "What would have happened that was so terrible you had to come here" he gestured at the Slytherin table "surely those mud bloods haven't rejected you- oh right! you're one too"

The younger version of McGonagall glared at him with nothing akin to hatred. "Actually I was sent here to give you the times tables to hand out as you're the other head" The look on her face displayed her thoughts plainly at how he ever became Head boy.

"Ah, how nice of you" he said in a sweet fake voice "but you see, im much to busy" He stood and was about to walk out of the hallway when Minerva's voice called him back.

"What _Riddle_" she spat his name "would you be so busy with, you couldn't spare 5 minutes to hand out timetables?"

Tom turned around again with that annoying smirk in place. "Oh! I was just thinking of ways to become the worlds most feared dark wizard ever, nothing big" His voice was sweet and sarcastic.

Minerva rolled her eyes "Whatever Riddle, but you're on duty tonight"

He mock saluted "aye aye captain" He then swirled around and walked swiftly out of the hall without a backward glance. Minerva had pursed her lips in a disapproving manner, then proceeded to hand out the timetables as the picture slowly faded away.

Least to say, Everyone was in shock of what had happened, other then the sorry excuse of an adult Sirius, who was still rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

Dumbledore's voice brought them back to reality. "Alas, James outburst was right" he cast a disapprovingly glare his way, for what James assumed was the choice of language. "And that most certainly is Lord Voldemort's younger self. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He looked around the great hall at the remaining people. " We shall resume to have a meeting at least once a week to scrutinize these sightings, and hopefully in time we shall find out the purpose of them, or they shall fade away. Until then I excerpt great caution, im not sure if these aparations re limited to just the castle or elsewhere. So please don't be surprised if a figure shows up in you're home. That will be all" the Order members assembled around getting ready to leave "oh! And may I talk to Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James for a moment?"

James didn't bother wondering what he wanted. Dumbledore was always an odd ball. Walking through the thinning crowd of people he headed up to the head table with his wife and friends, awaiting and not expecting, what was in store for him…


	5. Insane Godfather

**A/N: Hey! I enjoy writing this story because of all the positive feedback! And to you 'she shall be mine fans' im just having a bit of a writers block, not to worry the 4th chapter is on its way though! Also in the progress the 'surprises' one the next chapter will be up soon. The other stories are put on slight hold for a while, sorry! And thanks again to all my reviewers! Special thanks to adbaby3294 for the excellent enthusiasm and encouragement! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own etc… **

**Chapter 6: Insane Godfather**

Dumbledore surveyed his former students of only the last year. They were so innocent, carefree, and young. He didn't want to drag them into this…but he knew he had too. It was the only way…

Taking a look at the young adults anxiously awaiting for what he had to say before him, he paused. This was going to be hard…

"Alas…I think I have discovered something…"

James couldn't believe this! He was hesitating, for what dramatic effect? Annoyance? Because it was certainly working! The only one with any patience in the group was lily and Remus…and that was saying something…wasn't it? Maybe not.

"And that would be?" James prodded earnestly. He needed answers. Now.

"I think Harry, is you're son"

There was silence, but Remus didn't seem that surprised. "Well, it was kind of obvious…is that all?"

James looked dumbfounded "IS THAT ALL? How can you be so calm? I just saw my fucking son and you think its nothing?! This is too weird!" he paused "but really is that all?"

Remus raised a brow "I just said that-

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough!"

The two friends looked back at the surprisingly out of character Dumbledore. He seemed…so miffed? Whatever it was really bothering him and them arguing didn't help. Arguing, like children. So they dropped it and James ignored the annoyed look his wife was sending him. There was s time later for that, for now he needed answers.

"Okay! Sorry!" he didn't sound it at all " but I still don't see how this is so important that you had to call us here for…" he trailed off at the look on Dumbledore's face.

"You are here for more then just that, I also have reason to believe…you're son is a main target of Voldemort"

There was something ringing in the air.

What was it?

Silence?

Yes that must be it.

Whatever it was thought it was unnerving. Too loud, and… _silent_. James shivered. Silence never agreed with him.

Finally lily spoke "w-what…?"

Sirius jumped in "Ya! How do you know? I don't want _my Godson_ to be a target of some raging lunatic!"

James quirked a brow "how do you know he will be you're godson?"

Sirius smirked " I don't! But it sounds cool"

Remus and peter exchanged amused glances, all the while shaking their heads at heir friends. This was getting nowhere.

"Umm, Professor? Why are Remus, Sirius and I present? Isn't this just about James and lily?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius cast him a sideways glance in amazement. He had actually come up with a logical question.

Dumbledore sighed, "well, first of all im not you're professor anymore, its Albus" Peter nodded a little uncomfortably "and second of all, I thought you 3 should all know because you are so close" They all nodded eager for Dumbledore to say more. "That is all for now I'm afraid…all though if my suspicions are correct I shall tell you more later" his tone was indicating dismissal. Nobody bothered to argue, arguing with Dumbledore didn't happen often, and when it did it was usually pointless as Dumbledore usual one. James had yet too see someone win an argument with him.

Sirius latched an arm around James. "So Prongsie, When will we be seeing this godson of ours?"

James looked a little awkward for a moment then broke out in a smile. "8 months!"

Right away they all looked at lily and started hugging her and telling her congratulations etc…Sirius still hadn't given up on the Godfather rant though.

"Soooooooo, will I, or will I not, be the best godfather in existence?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sirius! Can't you give it a break? It's only been a month and you're demanding to know if you're a godfather? That's pretty sad…" Peter nodded his agreement and Lily snorted in amusement.

"There's no point in bothering to tell him to shut up-because he wont" Sirius shot her a mock offended look.

"Well I can! Watch me! I'll bet you 3 galleons Moony, I wont say anything until we get to lily and prongsie's house, deal?" Remus looked like Christmas had come early. Obviously he thought Sirius couldn't do it. They shook hands "you're on"

Peter jumped in "oh and Remus? Don't put those 2 words in the same sentence, its quite scary…"

Remus smirked "What? Serious Sirius?"

"I agree with wormtail," James added "that's way too scary, I mean…that's beyond wrong!" Sirius slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" by the disbelieving stares of everyone he shrunk back a bit "okay maybe a little…"

Remus smirked "I do believe you owe me 3 galleons Siri"

"Damn" he muttered and dug in his pockets for 3 galleons handing them over grudgingly. Lily seemed to shoot them a disapproving glance. "Boys" she muttered, but James heard anyways and chuckled. "Some things never change 'lils"

"I've noticed" she replied dryly

"What's with the mood swings lil? You seem really priss-

James shoved him roughly in the ribs making him wince "sorry, but really prongsie! did ya have to hit so hard?"

Peter laughed "obviously" he stopped in his tracks by the one eyed witch. " I'm going to take a short-cut, got to meet up with Catalina a the three broomsticks"

The other three marauders shot him a wink, leaving Lily in oblivion to what they were really hinting at. Like James said, some things never changed.

Waving goodbye they all left Peter to presumably go a different way (cough one-eyed witch **cough** excuse me…) As they walked outside they were met with a little shock, not really expecting to see what they did…


	6. WHAT ? !

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LOL I LOVE READING THEM! Lol AshenWolf! I love reading you're reviews their hilarious and they have depth! Thanks to those other people who also review all the time like eric2, Smorefan, Monai, borne-shadow-childe and adbaby3294! This is wonderful! So please keep reviewing! This is what keeps me going! Anyways I'm trying o make this story a little more humorous with classic Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and every other character! Lol ha-ha he-he ho-ho (okay that didn't sound right anyways…I think im a little disturbed right now…) this chapter should be a bit longer so I hope ya like!**

**P.S is Peter really visiting his girlfriend? The next chapter (after this one) reveals…**

**Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself?**

**Chapter 7: WHAT?!**

Lily screamed; James' mouth opened; Remus paled; and Sirius…Laughed?!

They were all mesmerized (well other then Sirius) of the aparation before them…

_A flying car?_

"What in the blazons is that?" James finally muttered in shock. Lily was equally shocked.

"It's a muggle contraption called a car- and it can fly!"

Remus' sharp eyes sight caught something else though "look! There are those 2 kids again! _Driving In the car!_"

Sirius (being the insane godfather is …or will be) Grinned recklessly and shouted "THATS IT HARRY! REBEL AGAINST YOU'RE PARENTS! WHOOOO!"

This of course earned a slap upside the head form lily and James

"Hey! Don't plant ideas in his head!"

"And don't encourage him! He could hurt himself!" lily shrieked.

Sirius winced "okay-okay! Keep you're knickers on! Its not like he can hear me anyways…"

"True…" Remus agreed then his eyes widened "J-James…L-l-lily…" They glanced at the scared looking Remus.

"What?"

"THERE HEADING FOR THE WHOMPING WILLOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lily buried her head in James shoulder and wept while Remus stared and Sirius yelled nonsense instructions like "don't panic!" "Steer left!" "No-right!" "Wait! I don't know!" and "NOT THE TREE!"

Too late.

They all watched in horror (or in lily's case from James' shoulder) as the aparation seemingly smashed into aparation of a whomping willow, then get beaten and crushed, dumping the occupants out of the car before speeding off into the forbidden forest.

"Yo Ron! You okay?"

Ron looked up at Harry and James was sure if he could appear to have paled he would have "M-my w-wand! Harry! Look at me w-wand!"

Harry indeed did look at his wand and his brow raised. "Umm…" neither apparently didn't know what to say or didn't bother to say anything because they both came to one conclusion.

"Were doomed"

Ron looked off towards the forbidden forest "The car…" his voice trailed off in what James thought was fear "if my mom ever finds out about this…well to put it lightly I would be dead"

Sirius snorted, "That's very lightly indeed" lily slapped him "ow!"

Harry frowned "well this wouldn't have happened if the barrier didn't close on our faces!"

Ron sighed in defeat "true, but it also wouldn't have happened if I hadn't suggested taking the car…flying to Hogwarts…"

Harry snorted much like Sirius did "I'll say Ron, this has been one of you're most stupidest plans yet…and that's saying something"

"Hey!" Ron tried to look indignant "It didn't seem like a bad plan at the time…"

"Well look where it got us…heaped on the floor in the middle of the feast with a smashed up car and a broken wand…really promising" Harry rolled his eyes "come on! We haven't got all day! Maybe we missed the sorting…and you're sister is getting sorted!"

Ron looked around wildly. "Okay! But make sure nobody sees us, I don't feel like detention _yet!_"

They watched the 2 boys (who looked about 2nd year) Scramble around gathering their possessions and head off towards the castle in a slight run.

The marauders and Lily exchanged an agreeing look "Come on!" they raced off towards the castle, following their footsteps.

They reached a familiar corridor and watched them put their luggage down. James brow rose again "So that's where our luggage goes!" Nobody bothered to comment on that and listened to the now hushed conversation going on between the 2 boys.

"This was easier then I thought" Ron remarked, "Although I wonder who the defense teacher is this year" He looked through a opening in the wall to the great hall "Hey harry! Check this out, Snape's missing!"

Harry grinned and ran up to the Wall as well looking through. "Awesome! Maybe he got fired!"

"Maybe Voldemort decided to fry his brains at last!"

"Maybe he decided it was time to wash his hair done, the greasy git"

"Or maybe He's wondering why 2 students were not the Hogwarts express and are missing the feast"

The two 2nd years turned around to find a gleeful Snape glaring at them, with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Shit" muttered Sirius wincing "That's got to hurt" But James had other thoughts on his head

"_Snivelus_ is a _Professor?!_ This is rich!" Lily Glared daggers at Snape.

"If he even thinks about hurting my son I swear I will" She made a furious movement with her wand sending red sparks in the air. James looked at his wife in a brand new light, filled with an expression full of awe and pride.

She put on an innocent face "What? You didn't think I was that innocent did you?" apparently he did. For now he gained a look of partial fear in his eyes. She smiled and began walking down the corridor after the aparations. Remus and Sirius visually winced.

" You ought to watch you're back Prongs, She has a vicious itching hex" Sirius informed him.

Remus looked at him curiously "how would _you_ know Padfoot?"

Sirius shifted his feet uncomfortably under their stern glares "Umm…in 6th year I accidentally walked into their dorms while they were changing" His voice was quite and squeaky like a lost puppy. They couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Im sure it was a pure accident Paddy" Remarked James dryly, but he couldn't' hide the amusement behind his eyes. Remus shook his head and headed off down the hallway after lily and soon followed by James and Sirius, who were arguing about who had the biggest boobs in 6th year.

The four rounded a corner and entered the potions classroom to their disgust. They found the 2 freaked out students getting yelled at by Snape.

"You were seen by no less then 7 muggles!" He growled throwing the daily prophet down on unmistakably his desk.

The 2 boys glanced a tit and winced, this was not looking good.

"Care to explain why the hell you risked our world being seen to fly a tampered with muggle car?" he sneered in their faces. They visually blanched.

"The barrier closed!"

"We couldn't get through!"

"How were we supposed to say anything? My parents couldn't get back through!" Ron exclaimed. James felt terribly bad for those too, with Snape it could get ugly. The expression on Snapes face showed nothing but pure hatred and disbelief.

"You had an owl didn't you though?"

They both hung their heads in what James mused was shame. "For once, I agree with Sirius" Sirius looked affronted "there in pretty big shit"

Snape jeered, "Alas, Gryffindors golden boy and sidekick Weasley can't find a excuse" He smirked "The wizarding worlds hero, the boy-who-lived, had to show off again didn't you? So much like you're father…"

"Don't you dare insult my son by using me! It wasn't him who bothered you! You sorry son of a b-

Lily clamped a hand over his mouth. "Language, but I agree that isn't fair, and Weasley? Maybe that's Molly's son! I hear she's pregnant again"

Remus shook his head "what I don't understand though is how Snape seems to be calling him like some hero, the-boy-who-lived? What's he on about?"

They didn't answer but looked back at Harry who looked like he was trying o control his rising anger. "I' am not a show off! The barrier was-

"Silence!" he glowered menacingly at them "unfortunately I do not have the power to expel you, but rest assured you're head of house does, now why don't you wait here and enjoy the rest of Hogwarts while you can, because you wont be here much longer"

He left the room leaving 2 scared and frustrated students there. "Man am I glad im not in Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed miserably as he flumped own in a seat. Harry followed suit.

"Ya, Did you know I had to _force_ the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin?" harry commented airily, seemingly lost in space " But I told it no, anywhere but and I ended up in Gryffindor" he snorted "Great qualities my arse, do I seem Slytherin to you?"

Ron shook his head and laughed, "ya, too much Gryffindor blood, but imagine if ya did though? Malfoy wouldn't be able to taunt you because you're in the same house!" he laughed again "And you aren't even pureblood, he would be up in a riot about how you got there" Harry smirked.

The marauders and lily's mouths fell open. Finally Sirius shouted "WHAT?!"

James shook his head "thank god for Gryffindor, I would be kind of afraid if my son got in Slytherin, I wonder what qualities he has that are so important that Harry had to force the hat to put him anywhere else?"

Sirius closed his mouth "I don't really want to know…"

They glanced at Remus who had a pensieve look on his face "There's something that doesn't fit about this…"

Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder "well I don't care what house he's in, I will still love him- he's _my _son!" she shot James a disapproving glare. He cringed back a bit.

Sirius thought had a funny expression on his face and he muttered something intolerable. They fixed him a weird look in return "Uhh…what was that Siri?"

"MALFOY?! That _thing_ was able to breed?!"

A little afraid to question his friend's sanity James looked back at the scene before hand.

"Imagine…" Ron's face was priceless "if the wizarding world's savior was put in Slytherin!" he laughed, "that would make the front of the prophet no doubt!"

"Okay no I'm utterly confused" Remus said, "why would Harry make the front page for being sorted into Slytherin?"

They all shrugged "beats me, But I have a famous godson!" Sirius now started doing a weird victory dance with a mixture of the cha-cha and Michael Jackson. Okay, one thing was confirmed;

Sirius was Seriously disturbed.

James mouth popped open as Sirius started doing the moon walk "where the fuck did you learn to do that?!"

He stopped and looked around confused "do what?"

They shook their heads in dismay and looked back at the scene before Sirius…Went a _little_ more insane. (Just a little…cough)

An aparation McGonagall walked into the room shocking Sirius (who had recently been doing the thriller dance) and shrieked as she walked right through him-like a ghost.

The others laughed as he rubbed his head form hitting the door frame in shock "it was _not _funny" he snarled "that bloody hurt!"

"Ya…you think that Siri" James grinned and turned away before Sirius could make a remark.

Harry and Ron were staring at the floor as McGonagall rounded on them "What do you think you were doing flying a car here? That was very irresponsible! And from you 2 no less!" she huffed "and Harry! After all that has happened! You should know better then that! It was preposterous and dangerous!"

They continued to stare hard at the floor, James was sure if the floor were alive it would have a burning hole in it.

Just then another aparation in the form of a headmaster Dumbledore, walked into the room, and quite frankly through Sirius too. He jumped another foot in the air and bonked his head again. "Okay that's it! no more standing at the door!" but before he could move an aparation Snape also walked through him, assuring him to jump and fall flat on his face. All the while the others laughed while he glared at the floor.

"Why me?"

Remus smiled slyly "cause you're Padfoot, why else?"

He growled in response and stood grouchily against a wall far from the door, to their amusement.

James' could see Dumbledore's eyes glued to his son. Harry didn't seem to notice, but James could tell that stare anywhere. It was the pensieve-thinking look that he got when he was figuring something out. Dumbledore was one mysterious old man.

"I must imply how grave this situation really is" he made a pointed stare at the boys who visibly shrunk back. "But It is up to you're head of house to decide" he then glanced at McGonagall, the twinkle in his eyes ever so present. Snape seemed to think they would get expelled though as his beady eyes were sparkling with malice.

Ron lifted his head "we'll go pack our stuff then"

But to all their surprise, She smiled. Actually smiled. That was something else entirely.

"Not today Mr.Weasley"

The both looked at each other and grinned. Victorious.

But obviously that wasn't good enough for Snape. The greasy git. (Sorry couldn't help it!)

"But surely they should be expelled! They were seen by 7 muggles! Breaking at least a hundred school rules along the way!" Dumbledore merrily smiled though.

"I'm not sure why this bothers you so much Severus, but please, indulge us." When no response came he turned back to harry and Ron who looked ready to spill with happiness. But alas victory wouldn't come in total domination.

"Although, I think 50 points each from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention is in order" McGonagall became stern once again. "You 2 are too eat in here" she waved her wand and another chair had appeared as well as a plate of sandwiches "God bless us with the rumors that are going around now…" muttering to herself she left after a seemingly furious Snape. Ron quickly jumped up though. "Professor, may I owl my mom right now?" he held up a broken wand "I seem to be having some problems…" Dumbledore chuckled but moved out of the way. "I see, best be on you're way then" Ron quickly ran out of the room and Dumbledore turned to look back at harry who was starring at the sandwiches. "There not poisonous Harry"

Harry looked up and grinned taking a seat and sandwich. James glanced at Dumbledore and was amazed to see the headmaster staring intently, almost in anger, at some thing on Harry's arm. With one quick movement to their amazement he grabbed Harry's arm non-to gently pulling up the sleeve and starring at what James now saw as a enormous purple and black bruise.

"Harry…What is this?" He gazed sternly at the poor boy, who seemed to panic by now.

"I-its from the w-whomping w-willow…" Dumbledore didn't seem satisfied with this answer but dropped his arm and gazed intently t him, almost in worry.

"Perhaps tomorrow you should get that checked out by Madame Pomfrey" Harry simply nodded and watched Dumbledore leave the potions room. He stared at the door all alone for a minute before speaking.

"If only you knew Dumbledore…If only you knew…"


	7. Peter's Betrayal

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about his but That certain 'person' will not fall into their time for a while! I just want to jump back and forth between times some more so they get more of Harry and other peoples history and facts. So it may be a couple more chapters or so. There are also hints to more of the story that will be revealed about Harry, and crew. JUST READ!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers again! I hope that chapter was longer…im not sure how long this chapter will be though, hopefully longer. Anyways I know that the conversations aren't exactly how they happened in the book but I added some stuff-still he same idea juts there's more too it.**

**Disclaimer: this is getting really annoying…**

**Chapter 8: Peter's Betrayal**

James and crew stared at the scene before them. What the heck did Harry mean? One thing was obvious…His son was just as mysterious and secretive then Dumbledore. If not more. The look in their eyes though was scary, so many emotions stirred around them. And those eyes. James also noticed that Dumbledore's eyes and Snapes where also in colour now…the shapes seemed to be more solid too. He didn't know what was happening but apparently neither did anybody else.

"Man, if I ever get out of here im going to write a book" Sirius proclaimed. The group looked at him in shock. Sirius writing a book?!

"Oh ya, and what book would that be?" Remus questioned.

"101 ways to get Snape's knickers in a twist"

James scrunched up his nose. "Awww Siri! That's really an image I could have gone without!"

"Me too!" lily squeaked "and next time you decide to indulge us with images- think first!"

Sirius raised a brow "but its no fun if it's not scary! But I do agree that a bit too harsh of a title…how about…"

"How about 101 ways to get Sirius Orion Black to shut up!" Remus suggested huffily.

Sirius either heard and ignored that comment or didn't bother listening "oh I got it! 101 ways to piss off a steaming werewolf"

Remus growled "why you little…" Without another word he pounced on Sirius and tackled him to the ground, James and lily watching from afar.

"I wonder when they will ever grow up"

James shot an amused glance at Lily "This is also Remus were talking about…But Sirius is a whole new ballgame"

"You know muggle phrases?"

"That was a muggle phrase? I heard Snivelus use it though…"

* * *

Peter scrapped through the tough underbrush in Hogsmead, or more like behind the shrieking shack. Catalina was the perfect excuse to leave, the stupid prats. Of course Catalina really did exist and she was his girlfriend, but he wasn't meeting with her that day.

Oh no.

He had more important stuff to do…

Climbing over a rather prickly bush (he had gained quite a few slivers and scratches) He almost reached his destination.

_Just a little bit further._

Finally he reached the clearing in the woods, one look at the heavily cloaked figures there and he shivered. _Was he doing the right thing?_

"Come Wormtail"

The voice was cold, sudden and commanding. Peter was frightened. And how did he know his nickname?

"I know more about you then you think"

Did he just read his mind? Peter's heart began to race faster, was he reading them right now?

"Legilimency isn't reading somebody's mind," growled the voice. "Now come! _Crucio!_"

Before wormtail cold move the yellow light zoomed at him and hit him square in the chest. Breathing became difficult as the spell worked its magic. Pain like hot white knives pierced through his skin, ripping, and tearing his insides…

As soon as it started it stopped. Peter was left on the ground shivering and scared.

"Lord Voldemort doesn't Wait for people to decide when it's the right time to move, when I say move you move" a hood was pulled down to reveal crimson eyes staring pitifully at Peter. "Now I shall ask you once more, come"

Peter wasted no time this time in scrambling toward the towering figure of Lord Voldemort. The dark lord had to hide a smirk. The stupid git had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"hold out you're arm, Once you're in there's no going back" Peter nodded and held out his arm, even if he wanted to leave now he had a feeling he wouldn't make it.

Voldemort put a long spindly finger on his left forearm and Peter felt a whit hot pain building up, the last thing he remembered before passing out was screaming aloud, and a pair of bright crimson eyes boring into his…


	8. Discoveries and Surprises

**A/N: sorry it took so long! But school ahs started again and I had a little bit of a reader's block. Please excuse me! And this chapter may have taken a while because im going to make it long to satisfy you're needs! Lol and I mean longgggggggggg! Or somewhat, if I lie sorry. Its for you're benefit.**

**Disclaimer: Where do I start…?**

**Chapter 10: Discoveries and surprises…**

McGonagall looked at her class huffily. If they insisted on being late again, she would serve them a week worth of detention. The 2-ravenclaw students squirmed uncomfortably under her glare, before sitting down.

"Okay class, today were are going to be learning about…" But she stopped short and it was apparent to everybody in her 6th year class as too why. Turning around they stared open mouthed at what she was starring at.

_An Aparation._

It was the trio again, but this time they looked kind of flustered, like they had just run a race. They were huffing and puffing and their clothes were slightly disarrayed. But the expression on their face was the worst. It was one of shock, disbelief, and fear…

"Okay, that was the stupidest thing you could have ever done in you're life! And that doesn't include charging into the chamber of secrets without any other thought, with a giant basilisk on the loose!" Hermione shrieked shrilly.

The class mouths feel open. _The chamber of secrets had a giant basilisk? And it was real?_

The kid who looked exactly like James but way shorter opened his mouth in argument "Hey! It was you who found he piece of paper saying it was a basilisk! And I was the only one who could open the chamber and save Ginny! Tom was going to kill her! And then we would have 2 Voldemort's on the loose! Sound good to you?" he glared at her harshly but softened a bit at her expression of sorrow.

"S-s-sorry Harry" she whispered "but still that's not the point!" she continued briskly "the point is, why in the world is Dumbledore thinking keeping Dementors in the castle!"

The class gasped. _What?!_

Ron grimaced "I don't know, but maybe they found their own way in…" he shut up from the looks his friends were giving him "okay!" he threw his hands in the air "it was just and idea…"

Harry shook his head in thought and disbelief " Okay, but that was pretty sad you have to admit." Ron looked sheepish "anyways I don't think it was his idea, because remember in third year how the ministry made him keep Dementors around the school because of…" His throat closed up in what looked like pain. Hermione patted him on the back "Harry, we all miss him okay? But you have to let go…" Harry shoved her arm of him.

"No! I m-mean I can't…" He looked darkly at the ground "Sometimes I still see him…" his eyes glazed over "I can see Bellatrix hitting him with the curse…His body falling through the veil…" He shivered and a tear leaked down his cheek.

His friends either didn't know what to say or were too afraid. The class was just way too confused and awed by the aparation to care.

"You couldn't have done anything though, so it doesn't do any good to dwell on it" Hermione whispered shakily. "I miss him too Harry, sometimes I feel like he never left, and he's still in the cave on the hill"

Ron nodded his agreement. "Ya, Sometimes I think he's still going to send those 'stay safe!' and 'I think something's up!' letters like fourth year…"

Harry nodded "ya, but that still doesn't fix that fact that he's gone, and if I had just listened to you Hermione, about it being a trap, I wouldn't have fallen for it and he wouldn't have died. I feel like such a failure"

Hermione sighed sadly "I know Harry, but you can't change the past. Things happen for a reason remember? Maybe it was how things were supposed to be…"

Harry shook his head angrily "No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! My parents aren't supposed to be dead! Im not supposed to be the bloody boy-who-lived! People aren't supposed to die for me!" he yelled, "Cedric should be here! Not me! It was my fault! You hear me? MY ENTIRE FAULT! If voldemort want's to kill me so badly then next time I'll let him! After all, im such a big problem in his 'plans' and I have to be discarded, because I wanted nothing to do with him in the first place! FUCK IT ALL!" with that he stormed out of the classroom, leaving the 2 shocked and scared friends behind, with a class full of real people.

"Ron! If we don't catch up with him soon, he may just as well jump off the astronomy tower!" Ron looked equally troubled by that outburst.

"Well where did he go? He has the map! He could tell when were coming!"

Hermione looked troubled. "I know…but where would he go that nobody else could?"

The answer seemed to come to both of them at the same time. A look of dawning comprehension coming to their faces…

"…The Chamber Of Secrets!"

Without another thought they raced out of the classroom leaving a faint mist behind in their place.

McGonagall to say the least looked terrified. "They know where the chamber is?!"

The rest of the class broke out in instant loud chatter discussing what they just witnessed, the few students who were freaked out of their wits, crawled out form under their desks. Casting a fearful glance at the lingering mist.

Deciding to take charge, she stood up hurriedly, letting a loud bang reverberate around the room from her wand. The class quieted down quickly.

"All of you will go straight to you're dormitories, no taking shortcuts or unfamiliar ways. I don't want anybody getting lost. All classes for the rest of the day shall be cancelled." The students nodded excitedly and hurried out of the class still muttering loudly. That McGonagall could hear bits of conversations.

"…Chamber of secrets really exists?"

"I wonder where it is?"

"Why is you-know-who so intent on killing him?"

"Maybe he's just looking for attention?"

"Nah, doesn't seem like the type…"

"He looks exactly like James!"

"No! James is tall! This kid had severe malnourishment problems…a 6th year at a 1st year height, if not shorter. He's so cute though! It makes up for the lack of height…"

There voices lingered off as they turned the corner. McGonagall wasted no time in hurrying out of the Transfiguration classroom and heading towards the headmaster's office. She had this awful feeling that something was about to happen. Something big…

"Droobles best blowing gum"

The stone gargoyle looked at her indignantly before opening to reveal a spiral staircase. Stepping on, it immediately started spiraling upwards. The door she approached was a big oak door. And suddenly she felt strange, like knocking on the headmasters door was wrong, and she should be doing something else, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Without another thought the door sprang open before she could knock.

"Come in Minerva"

She barely registered how he always knew who it was, and immediately walked in and started informing him of the recent events.

"…And then I sent the kids off to their dorms saying there would be no more classes for the day and they would be staying in their for the remainder of the evening." Dumbledore just nodded thoughtfully, that pensieve look already in place. For some reason McGonagall felt the urge to explain more. "I –I don't know Albus, but I have this strange feeling hat I should have done something that I didn't, or that were approaching this situation wrong, like we shouldn't watch, but actually do something…"

"I know what you mean, I've been feeling that too"

She looked shocked "you have?"

"Yes, but like you, I also don't know what to do. I mean they re aparations, like ghosts. You can't touch them without falling through. But I have noticed some strange things…"

"And what is that?"

"Their eyes" He looked at her with heavy eyes "Every time they appear, their eyes become more colorful, and slowly they do too. Its like they're becoming more real."

McGonagall lost her composure "W-what is that supposed to mean? You're not trying to tell me that…?"

"I' am afraid so Minerva, My hypothesis is most likely correct"

There was not more to be said by this statement. It was a scary thought. What it tom appeared again and came back…?

"But there is something I don't understand Albus" She questioned "How come only some have their eyes colored? And the others aren't?"

He nodded his head again "Ah, good question. I believe it's the amount of power one posses. Obviously Tom Riddle" McGonagall shivered "…has a lot of power, there fore his eyes shone immediately. Same goes for young Harry, His eyes, obviously lily's if I may add, shone immediately. His friend's eyes are slowly getting colour. As well as any others"

She nodded and this time _she_ gained the pensieve look "that's all very interesting indeed, but may I ask what we are going to do?"

He shrugged rather helplessly. His next words seemed to be chosen carefully "I believe we should wait. If they become real they me a huge advantage to us"

She nodded slowly "But what if" he cut across her.

"I know there are many risks, but some times we need to take them."

She recognized the final tone of his voice and dismissed herself. If anything she learned recently, it was when Dumbledore said something was final, it usually was.

The white figure passing her around the corner…

James's auror senses were tuned down, as he sat in his bus office at work. It was pretty busy, people were running this way and that, owls soaring overheads and pooping occasionally on the papers, a boring old day at the ministry…until the minister arrived. James was just thinking about what he had witnessed at Hogwarts, when the minister for magic himself walked into the room looking scared. The queasy looking Minister Fudge was hoping from one foot to the other, resembling Wormtail on many accounts. The sight would have amused James greatly if, it weren't for the fact that it was probably a serious matter to make the minister get his lazy arse off his seat to his office.

"Auror Potter! We have an emergency on level" he lowered his voice "9"

James stared. Level nine? The department of mysteries? Now he was really intrigued. It wasn't often that he got to wander down those mysterious corridors.

Not waiting for his reply he added, "We have put up Code red"

Now James gawked. Code red? Code red was the highest security system the Ministry owned. They only used it for emergency cases. Obviously this was bigger then he thought. "The alarms should go off any second"

As if on cue, the loud ringing of the emergency code red alarms sounded and in an instant wizards and witches around them were taking out their wands and stationing there backs against a wall so they couldn't get attacked from behind, Standard safety procedure.

Without a word James nodded seriously and followed at a run behind (or in his case in front of the minister as he was so slow) the minister towards the elevator lift. You couldn't apparate to those levels, or when the alarms were on. Hit wizards and witches were seen teaming up, roaming the ministry hallways.

James pounded the number 9 button and the lift slowly descended. He took this advantage to ask what was happening that was so important. He knew why he was called though; he was the head of the auror department beside Mad-eye Moody (who was his trainer) and his best friend Sirius Black, who was off duty that day, unfortunately. Although if it was a big emergency (which he was begging to think) Sirius would be called in by Floo, or another means (sorry top secret! Only ministry officials no it)

"What seems to be the problem minister?" he asked rather forcefully. If he knew one thing, it was to be forceful with Fudge if you wanted any answers. How the blistering blubber head got to be Minister of Magic, James would never know.

His eyes darted everywhere "I have never seen anything like this! Its like a ghost town!"

James was confused, how was a ghost going to bother them this much? It wasn't like poltergeist, which could ruin stuff…unless…

"What do you mean, sir?"

Fudge's eyes bulged. "I have never seen anything like it in all the years of my life! And believe me, I have seen some weird things…" James was glad he didn't evaluate on what those things were "But these things, there like…aparations almost…" James froze. Aparations? At the _ministry? _This was beginning to look like a bigger problem then they thought…

"But the strange thing is, they have ghost like accessories as well, like wands and shelves and curses, well were not sure about curses yet, but we just encountered them about 5 minutes ago, while they were running through the Entrance hall…" he trailed off as the level reached 8 "the strangest of all those things though was…The supposed leader looked exactly like…_you_"

James would have been surprised if he didn't already expect this. But he did. The thing he wanted to know was why this was such a big emergency. They couldn't hurt them could they? They were just aparations…or were they?

They finally reached level nine "The department of Mysteries" a cool woman's voice said. James idly wondered who had that boring job as he ran out ahead of the minister towards the darkening staircase. The minister came tumbling behind him the rest of the way towards the long dark corridor, lit by flaming blue torches along the walls. James had to stop. The hall was thick with mystery alone. There were no portraits, colors, or doors. It was dark and mysterious. If there was something James liked best, (besides his wife and soon to be son and best friends) it was a good mystery to solve.

The minister soon appeared beside him panting heavily. The blue torches casting an eerie glow on him. James snapped out of his reverie and continued down the long hallway.

A large door appeared in front of them, and James had this feeling of rising excitement. He got to go into he department of mysteries! Very rarely did anybody go there except the unspeakables who studied the strange things.

Unspeakables were the mysterious workers in the department of mysteries. They were seldom seen on other then that floor. Unspeakables couldn't apply for their job though, they were chosen. You see each kid at Hogwarts is evaluated through there years. A file is made up on them and certain people every few _decades _were chosen to have the job. Supposedly you had to have certain qualities and skills. What Skills and qualities James didn't know. He could remember at school wondering what it would be like to be an unspeakable, all he knew was that it could be a dangerous job, and full of mysteries. People didn't know much about them, not even what they get paid, only that it was a huge honor to be one.

After his daze, he snapped back to the real world. And realized they weren't alone. A group of top Hit Wizards and aurors were standing in the hall, facing the door in shock. James' eyes slowly flickered towards them and he couldn't help but stare as well.

6 ghostly (were they? They looked pretty solid…) figures were standing at the end of the hall talking loudly as if arguing or agreeing on something. James was shocked to notice his son was in front of them all with a pensive look on his face, almost like he was the leader…

"Harry…are you sure this wasn't a trap? I mean…this is you-know-who were talking about…"

James looked at the girl who had just spoken; she didn't look more then 3rd or 4th year. Her long hair flowed down her back, and if he stared hard enough he could just see a bit of colour in it. Red? From behind he noticed she looked a lot like lily.

The aurors had other ideas though. "You-know-who? What are these kids doing messing around with a _thing_ like that?" Auror Longbottom exclaimed, obviously thinking voldemort didn't deserve to be named human. Which James secretly agreed too.

"My thoughts are on what are those things, aparations? Things of the future?" another voiced. Nobody commented and stewed in there own thoughts as they watched the exchange in caution.

"Of course I'm sure! If anybody knows Voldemort more then anybody its me!" Harry fumed "Now hurry! _Sirius_ is dying in there!" Taking a deep breath he seemed to calm down impatiently "look, maybe someone should stay out here…To see if anyone is coming…"

"And how are we supposed to let you know when someone's coming?" Asked the smallest looking girl there. James noticed she had long flowing hair, and Piercing blue eyes. If he looked hard enough he could just see the hair colour, red. "You could be miles away"

"Ya, were coming with you Harry," said the 2nd tallest boy. James had to do a double take; he looked exactly like Auror Longbottom…

"Lets get on with it" Ron said firmly.

James watched them enter the door and disappear form there sight. Immediately he swung around and marched purposefully towards Longbottom. "You, get Dumbledore immediately" The auror nodded and walked away while James turned to the rest of the waiting crowd "Everybody else follow me"

'Tick tock tick tock…'

The usually patient man Albus Dumbledore was getting rather irritated with the clock. His sixth sense was being wound up again, he could sense something big was going to happen, but for the life of him he didn't know what. The clock only served as a nuisance to his pondering mind at the moment. For a bit he was tempted to reach out and knock the clock off the wall, but resisted the urging temptation, knowing he would regret it later.

As if to answer his prayers for answers to the nauseating feeling, the floo rushed to life and Franck Longbottom's head popped in the fireplace looking serious and rather worried, if not a little confused. "Headmaster! It is, as we've feared! Aparations at the…" he lowered his voice like he was telling a big secret "The department of Mysteries"

To say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement. Hid eyebrows were in danger of disappearing in his hair. Then he resumed his serious grave expression and stood up

"Lead the way"

"Who's there?"

James and crew had currently followed the group through the twirling room, brain room, and they had now appeared in a large rectangular room. They were recently standing in awe in the center of a pit of some kind, large stone steps all around, and in the center of the room was a large Veil, it was fluttering slightly, and the group had suddenly gone quite as if something shouldn't be disturbed.

They watched Harry As he walked slowly towards the veil, with a concentrating look, like he was trying to hear something.

"Careful!" whispered the bushy haired girl, as James new was Hermione.

Harry continued to scramble down the benches though, one by one, as his friends looked on in fear.

"Sirius?" but he spoke quietly as if he was the only one there, something was eerily wrong with the picture. But James couldn't place it.

"Lets go" called Hermione from halfway up the steps. "Come on, this isn't right Harry."

James could detect fear in her voice. Thick fear, even more so then the brain room.

But Harry stayed there; the crowd could see a odd gleam in his eyes…

"Come on harry let's go!" Hermione shouted hurriedly form the top of the steps.

"Okay…" Harry muttered. But he still stood there like he was mesmerized by something.

"What are you all saying?" he asked so that his voice rang around the room eerily. Hermione looked afraid again.

"Nobody said anything Harry"

"Somebody's' whispering behind it, is that you Ron?" Harry asked.

The Ron kid looked fairly afraid for his friends sanity to now "I'm here mate"  
"Can't anybody else hear it?" Harry asked. James noticed with silent horror that his son had put a foot subconsciously on the dais.

"I can hear them too" breathed the other girl who hadn't said much in the recent events. James noticed something off about her, like she was one to daydream about everything. Kind of loony actually, and he could see it in her eyes, there was a strange gleam in them…they seemed out of it almost, and her voice was thick with mystery, very much like Dumbledore. "There are _people_ in there!"

"What do you mean in there?" Hermione demanded coming closer to them and peering intently at the veil. "There isn't any _in there_, its just an archway, there's no room for people in there. Come on Harry…" James saw her pull his arm but he resisted.

"Harry were supposed to be here for Sirius!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Harry finally took several steps back form the veil and seemed to snap back to attention. "Ya, lets go"

The crew watched the group run back up the stairs and they continued to stare at the veil.

"Why does this kid resemble Potter so much?" A senior auror asked curiously. Breaking the awkward silence. Another one piped up.

"But that's not all! There's a Longbottom look alike in there as well!"

"And a Weasley! Red hair! I didn't know ghosts had colour…"

Chatter resumed that instant, as Dumbledore Came running briskly into the room followed by a pretty anxious looking Longbottom and Sirius Black.

"Where are they?"

The group stopped arguing and discussing as they realized who had just come in the room. Shame faced people looked away as they realized they didn't know where they went.

"Ah, I see this is a bigger problem then I thought, follow me, I think I know where they're going"

The crowd stared at Dumbledore in slight surprise that he was taking this like it was nothing new. But they didn't argue as Dumbledore walked out of the room in a fast pace as if he was on a fast paced mission, which he kind of was. Hurrying after him they reached the circular room again, just in time to see the aparation group disappear through another door. They just ran through the closing door as the room began to swim around behind them again.

"This is it!"

They looked around the room they just entered and were slightly amazed. The room was so long you could only see darkness through the blue torches at the other end. The walls had isles and isles of shelves stocked with tiny spheres the size slightly bigger then a golf ball.

"The prophecy room"

The group turned around and stared at the unspeakable standing in the back with a far out expression on his face. He seemed totally out of it, so the group turned back to the scene before them.

Harry edged forward with his wand out. The others followed suit and watched him anxiously as he peered down an isle.

"You said it was row ninety-seven" Hermione whispered

"Yeah" breathed harry, looking up from the isle at a number glowing in the blue torch light. "This is isle fifty-four"

"Well state the obvious" the silent Sirius exclaimed finally. James rolled his eyes; He knew he couldn't hold the silence that long.

"And why do they keep mentioning me?" he asked curiously. "I mean, maybe its somebody else…"

"Who else is named Sirius? Please do indulge us," Longbottom said rolling his eyes.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out childishly, making some others snicker at his antics.

"We need to go right i think" Hermione exclaimed quietly "Yes that's row fifty-four…"

"Keep you're wands ready" Harry whispered.

The group crept forward, glancing behind them every so often as if they were being followed, or expecting somebody to suddenly attack them.

"Did you teach them Moody?" Sirius suggested lightly like they were having a conversation over tea "They sure seem paranoid enough"

This earned a disapproving glare form Mad-eye as he walked past Sirius. "Constant Vigilance Black, constant vigilance…"

The groups suddenly halted outside an isle looking anxiously down it. The others saw how long it was; you couldn't even see the end of it, which turned to darkness.

"Isle ninety-seven" Harry breathed walking down it, almost cautiously as if he expected to find something important down it.

"Don't do it Harry"

The group once again turned around and stared quizzically at the mysterious unspeakable who was standing in the corner, the blue torch eerily illuminating his twisted face. A scary gleam was present In his eyes, the far out look still in place…

"Do what?" Sirius said in annoyance. That guy was plain creepy and secretive.

But the unspeakable either didn't hear him, or chose not to answer as he stared at the scene before them again.

"He's right down at the end…" Harry whispered taking slow scared steps down the isle "Anywhere here…really close…"

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively, but he seemed not to want to respond.

"Somewhere…about here…"

He stopped as they reached the end of the isle. And immerged into another row, the dim candlelight shone around them. There was nobody there.

"Or maybe…" he started running towards the group back up the isle almost desperately.

"Harry?"

"What?" he snarled.

"I…I don't think Sirius is here…"

Nobody spoke. The silence and tension was almost too dangerous to explore right then. It was like entering white water.

Sirius looked extremely miffed by now "_What_ is there problem? Im not going to go play hid in seek in the department of mysteries…seriously…"

Nobody bothered to comment. They were all wondering the same thing.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

Harry turned around presumable to see what Ron was talking about. He was pointing at a shelf. A look of fear and confusion all fitting on his face, in one weird expression.

"It has you're name on it…"

"Don't touch it Harry, He knows"

The group then turned around for the 3rd time that trip to stare at the unspeakable in disbelief.

"Who knows? Can't you ever explain anything you say? This is getting really annoying" James retorted in annoyance. This man secretly creept him out. Like he knew what was going to happen.

"Shut up and listen!" Moody roared in Equal annoyance. James turned his attention back to the scene.

"What?" Harry repeated curiously. They could see a look of hope and curiosity in his eyes now.

"Its…its got you're name on it…" Ron stuttered.

Harry raised a brow in confusion and came over to where Ron was standing a look of astonishment crept over his face.

"My name?" he said blankly

The crowd came over to stare at what they were looking at. It was one of the glass balls on the shelves. Suddenly Dumbledore yelped. "A prophecy…Oh no Harry don't…"

The group was now staring at Dumbledore strangely. This was getting weird. What were they talking about? That was a prophecy? They existed?

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord_

_And (?) Harry Potter_

They stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

What did _that_ mean?

"What is it?" Ron asked sounding unnerved "What's your name doing down here?"

"That's what I would like to know" James muttered to himself, but the others heard it anyways.

"Me too"

"And meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

They turned and stared at Sirius.

And stared

And stared

"What was _that_?" Moody exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius replied in confusion.

Moody shook his head sadly "nothing a trip to St. Mungos couldn't cure that's for sure."

Nobody bothered to say anything, because it was true.

Ron looked along the shelf "I'm not here, non of the rest of us are"

"Harry I don't think you should touch it" said Hermione sharply as Harry reached out his hand.

"Why not?" he said, "its something to do with me isn't it?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Don't you know Harry? Or…" he trailed off suddenly going very pale.

"Or…?" James prompted impatiently.

"Nothing, just never mind…" Dumbledore said quietly, almost sorrowfully.

Nobody figured out what he meant and went back to watching the scene with anew found fear. Something was wrong.

"Don't Harry"

The groups looked towards the Franck look alike. He looked scared; sweat was seen glistening on his forehead.

"It's got my name on it" Harry insisted. And to everybody's amazement he reached out and grasped the small ball with his hand.

Nothing happened.

Then something happened which freaked them all out including the bystanders watching.

"Very good Potter, now turn around nice and slowly and give it to me"


	9. The Fight

**A/N: nice and long? Well I hope so. That last chapter took quite a while. Thanks to all those reviewers who warned me about the review chapters! Next time I'll just add them at the end of a chapter, or something. Sorry I kind of lied about getting all you're questions answered last time, but I couldn't help stopping it at a cliffy! One of the writing things I'm actually good at. Lol, well Heres the next chapter, and if you're looking for good music to listen to fit to the mood of the chapter I advise, 'mockingbird' by eminem, or 'possession' by Sarah mclachlan, or 'fallen' by Sarah mclachlan, or 'my immortal' by evanescence. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; some things from this chapter are from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' Written by Jk Rowling, not me so give her the credit! Thanks! Oh and this goes for the last chapter too- WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE 5TH BOOK, DON'T READ THIS THANKS!**

**Chapter 10: The fight**

It took five minutes.

5 bloody minutes.

Harry Potter.

Potter.

Finally as this registered in there minds they realized something.

He was somehow related to James, how they didn't know. Nor did they find a way to get any more answers but watch in silence. Of course James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and some of the order there already knew this, but the ministry didn't and it was a shock all the same.

"Potter…" muttered the unspeakable.

"What something else you need to tell us 'oh great one of mysteries'" Sirius said in annoyance. Something about the man really seemed to annoy him.

When nobody said anything they looked back at the scene and were filled with shock…

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of Horror.

"To me Potter" repeated the drawling voice of Lucious Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

They stared

And stared

And stared

Death Eaters.

James couldn't help but feel a pang of worry sweep up inside him. What's up with everybody going after his son? What had he done to get himself stuck in the middle of it all?

The rest of the order was apparently speechless too as they stared

And stared

And stared

Harry seemed pretty scared too by the looks of it; His eyes started glowing with something unreadable.

"To me" Malfoy repeated

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked bravely, the order members watched in sadness. What chance did a group of school kids no older then 5th year have against 12 fully qualified dark art death eaters? None.

Or so they thought.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadows to Harry's left said triumphantly "The dark lord always knows!"

The order turned slowly to look at the unspeakable that was shaking his head sadly. Was that what he meant by 'he knows'? The Dark Lord. The thought made shivers ran down manys spine.

"Always" Echoed Malfoy softly. "Now give me the prophecy Potter"

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"_I want to know where Sirius is_" mimicked the woman to Harry's left. She and her fellow death eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands were probably blinding Harry, James mused sadly.

"You've got him" Harry said bravely again "He's here, I know he is!"

"_The little baby woke up fwightemed and fort what it dweamed was twoo_" said the woman in a horrible mock baby voice.

"Don't do anything" James saw Harry mutter to Ron beside him "not yet-."

The mocking woman let out a raucous scream of laughter "You hear him? _You hear him_? Giving instructions to the others as though he thinks of fighting us!"

Sirius snorted darkly "well what else would they do? Stand there and die? They might as well try and fight you old hag!"

"Sirius?"

"Yessers?"

"Shut it"

"Aye aye captain"

"Oh you don't know potter as well as I do Bellatrix"

At the sound of Her name Sirius let out a furious growl so dangerously low that the others around him backed away a bit. "That bi-."

"That's enough Sirius" Dumbledore said sharply. Sirius glared at him but shut his mouth anyways, if not grudgingly.

"He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy Potter"_

"I know Sirius is here…" harry stuttered meekly "I know you got him!"

The lady now they recognized as the death Eater (and to Sirius's annoyance his cousin) laughed a high irritable laugh again.

"Its time you learned the difference between life and dreams Potter" said Malfoy "now give me the prophecy or we start using wands"

"GO on then," said Harry raising his own wand. The order stared at him.

And stared

And stared

Until Sirius started cheering.

"YA GO HARRY! KICK THEIR SAD SORRY ARSES!"

Nobody bothered to shut him up, because you couldn't. This _was_ Sirius they were talking about.

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

"Wow" whistled James "if the Death Eaters are hesitating to strike this must something VERY big that the Dark Lord wants to not risk ruining it and getting crucioed.

The others agreed as Harry started laughing. "Ya right!" he said, "I give you this-prophecy is it? And you'll just let us skip on home, will you?"

"_Accio proph_-."

But Harry surprised them all by being ready shouting "_protego!"_

"Oh he knows how to plat little baby Potter" she said "Very well then-."

"I TOLD YOU NO!" shouted Malfoy as he roared at the woman. "If you smash it-."

But the woman didn't seem to hear him as she stepped forward and pulled down her mask.

The order gasped as they had confirmed their fears, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bloody bitch!" Sirius yelled angrily swinging his arms wildly. Some others had to hold him still as she struggled "BLOODY PRICK! And I let you use my broomstick…" he muttered angrily. James couldn't help but snort at the last comment, earning a slap upside the head form his friend.

"You need more persuasion?" she said madly, her eyes were gleaming with menace. "Fine, give me the littlest one, let him watch as I torture the little girl, I'll do it."

"The evil slut…" James muttered angrily. Torturing a helpless little girl to get some stupid prophecy? She really was sick.

They watched as the group crowded around the girl they now new as Ginny.

"You'll have to smash this is you want to attack any of us" Harry told Bellatrix "I don't think you're boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She made no comment but sneered at him roughly.

"So" Said Harry, James had the impression he was baiting for time. _Good for you Harry_. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

"It is as I feared" Dumbledore whispered sadly "Why don't you know Harry?" he muttered quietly more to himself then anybody else. He ignored the questioning stares and looked at Harry intently.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bella repeated her sneer fading "you jest potter, you jest…"

Harry shook his head "nope not jesting" his eyes flickered as if looking for an escape. "Why does Voldemort want it anyway?"

James didn't have to look around to see that people were flinching. Idiots.

Several death eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah" said Harry, his grip tightening on the little glass orb. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-."

"Shut you're mouth!" she shrieked "you dare speak his name with you're unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with you're half-blood's tongue, you dare-."

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry said rather recklessly "Voldemort? Ya, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle- or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"_STUPEF_-."

"_NO!_"

They cringed as a jet of white mist flew from her wand, but deflected from Malfoy's arm and hit the shelf to the left of Harry.

Sirius whistled, "That was close…"

"No shit Sherlock"

"I was just stating…"

"The obvious? Well thanks because we really didn't know already"

Sirius scrunched his nose up in a childish manor again and mock glared at Longbottom.

While the 2 aurors were bickering nobody seemed to notice the pearly white figures rising from the broken glass orbs on the ground where the ghostly curse struck.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

People snapped back to attention at the loud furious growl from Malfoy Sr. he looked lividly at Bellatrix with something attentive to dare in his eyes.

"WAIT UNTIL WE GOT THE PROPHECY!" he yelled again in furry. The 'bystanders' cringed. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"You haven't told me what was so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to hand over" Harry drawled, obviously to everything he was trying to stall for time. His eyes were pleading for a rescue almost.

Malfoy raised an elegant brow "Don't play games with us Potter"  
Harry shook his head "I'm not playing games"

Now the ministry members (excluding Dumbledore) were afraid. This could get ugly.

While they watched Moody growled, "look! The blokes stepping on his friends feet to get their attention, very sneaky"

Sirius jumped nearly a foot in the air "I told ya so! You were probably their teacher or something, always so paranoid and jumpy…"

"Shut it black" he growled "I was talking about how he's using that as a excuse to talk to his friends while making it look like he just accidentally stepped on their foot. Very good technique"

Sirius disappointment was visible but he ignored the stares and watched the scene play out.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowls of the department of mysteries?" Malfoy sneered, but shock was written on his face.

They watched, as Harry suddenly seemed to forget his plan as his attention was caught. "I-what?" he stuttered hurriedly "what about my scar?"

"Sorry Harry…" Nobody seemed to hear Dumbledore except James who threw a suspicious glance his way.

"Don't loose concentration boy! CONSTANT VIGIGLANCE!" Moody roared in paranoia. Sirius covered his ears.

"SHEESH! For a man so 'qualified' you sure know how to yell…"

"Shut it"

"Okay! Okay…just saying…"

"Can this be?" Yelled Malfoy arrogantly as the other death eaters snickered. "That the 'boy-who-lived' doesn't even know why…"

As he drawled on and the Death eaters laughed something caught Longbottom's attention. "Look! That girls responding to Harry's plan, it's working."

They watched as Harry whispered something to Hermione while he pretended to be listening to the Death Eaters tentatively. James couldn't help but laugh.

"What a riot, Once again Malfoy, that fat head of yours has drove you down" he missed the amused glances his way.

Sirius chuckled "sounds like somebody I sued to know…" a loud smack was heard vibrating around the room as Sirius rubbed his head where James smacked it.

"………………………………………………………….Ow!"

James checked his watch "10 seconds, sheesh you have a long reacting time"

A glare was sent his way, but James just smirked. Moody looked disapprovingly at them.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Malfoy repeated in disbelief "Well this explains why you didn't come running earlier…The Dark Lord wondered why…"

And still, Harry's friends were seen whispering to each other very secretively. James wondered what they were planning. If only he could hear them.

"Did he?" Harry said sounding frankly surprised "so he wanted me to come and get it did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy sounded delighted "because the only people who can receive Prophecy's from the department of mysteries, Potter, are those whom it was made, as the dark lord discovered as he tried to get others to steal it for him"

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?" Harry asked, a bit of curiosity laced his voice, as the group noticed him getting distracted again. A look in his eyes like wonder, as if he was finally getting the answers he was seeking for so long.

"About both of you potter, both of you…haven't you ever wondered why the dark lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at Malfoy then looked down at the prophecy in a state of disbelief. "You mean all the answers I have wanted _all_ my life- is in some stupid glass orb?" he muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Somebody made a prophecy about Voldemort and me," he muttered again, only this time in slight fear. "And he's made me come and get it for him, why couldn't he have gotten it himself?"

James shook his head "if I'm related to that kid, I should stop him from hanging around Sirius" he muttered "get it himself. I wonder…"

Sirius looked affronted "I'm not _that_ thick!"

"Hey watch who's kid you're calling thick!"

There was silence.

"So…you think this is you're kid?"

They looked back again in groans. IT was the unspeakable. _Again._

James raised a brow "well all of the evidence clearly shouts yes…and you know what? That was the most normal answer I have gotten out of you this whole time. BY the way" James looked around "where's fudge?"

The rest looked around,

No Fudge.

The unspeakable spoke again. "He left after the veil room, the lazy ass obviously thinking everything was under control now that Dumbledore was here, I do believe you are only human are you not?"

The crowd held their breath and looked at Dumbledore worriedly. He seemed almost happy that someone realized it.

"Yes, unfortunately I do seem to be idolized as some sort of problem solver, but the truth is, I don't know everything"

The crowd let this sink in, and immediately felt a pang of guilt whelp up inside them as they remembered how they always invaded his space and rushed to him for problems.

"Get it himself?!" Bellatrix shrieked in an insane laugh "The Dark Lord walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord reveal himself to the Aurors when at the moment they are wasting themselves on my dear cousin?"

Sirius jumped "hey! Why would the ministry waste their time on me? Aren't I important? And why?"

The room silenced. James thought this good time as any to break it.

"Umm, of course you're important Siri, I just think you're in a lot of trouble though… by the way they speak it."

This didn't help Sirius' mood "thanks, I needed that"

"No problem, what are friends for?"

He missed the glare from Sirius as he watched the scene exchange in thoughtfulness.

"SO he's got you doing his dirty work for him has he?" Said Harry "like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it, and bode?"

"Very good Potter, Very good…" said Malfoy slowly "But the Dark lord knows you are not unintelligent-."

"NOW!" yelled Harry

The group watched and ducked as 6 different white streaks flung over there heads hitting shelves, which started shattering in Aparation form, the real shelf still staying solid. More pearly white figures rose in the air as the 6 teens ran full speed in 2 different directions, scattering and ducking underneath the shocked Death eaters who were lunging and throwing misty curses at them. James could just see Harry, through the clearing of White mist that had gathered in the air from all the action, and shouted to the others:

"OVER HERE!"

The team of Aurors, Hit Wizards, and The unspeakable made their way towards Harry who was running with 2 others, which he could distinctly see as Hermione and the Franck Look alike.

Out of nowhere an aparation in the form of a Death Eater lunged out right threw him, giving him the feeling as though he was plunged in a bucket of ice cold water. He tripped lightly and smacked into Moody who was tailing them closely "Watch it!"

"Sorry" James huffed getting up fast and continuing his chase after his son. _Please get out of here alive_. But then another thought came to him. They saw him at Hogwarts, obviously he was still alive, as he looked slightly older, maybe he did survive after all…but then why was he saying sorry Sirius?

A lump started to build in his throat as thoughts of what could have happened to Sirius rushed through his head. _Don't think, Just Pay attention._

Harry had just stunned a Death Eater who had grabbed onto his shoulder and with a cry he fell behind, and the Order trampled through the Aparation impatiently. James barely noticed that some of the others had gone the other way.

Harry and crew had finally reached the door, which had a aparation of one being opened as they ran through, the Visible group had to stop and unlock the real one. When they got in the room they watched the scene in a serious silence. One Sirius was probably depressed about.

"Colloportus!" gasped Hermione. The invisible door clicked shut as it locked.

"Where-where are the others?" Harry gasped between breaths.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione whispered fearfully. James could see her eyes dart at the door in worry.

"I'm sure there fine…" Harry whispered but his voice was full off concern giving away his calm composure.

"Shhhhhhhh! Listen!"

They turned to the third occupant, the Franck Look alike as he pressed his ear against the wall.

The other shut up and listened as well.

"…Leave Nott! Leave him I say! His injuries are nothing compared to that prophecy!" The voice of Malfoy was unmistakable. "Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget to be gentle with Potter until you get the prophecy, also keep him alive, The Dark Lord wants him…_alive_, you can kill the others if necessary"

There was a stunned silence as they saw Harry looked even more scared.

"…Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right, Jugson, Dolohov, The door straight ahead, Macnair, and Avery, through here, Rookwood over there, Mulciber come with me!"

Hermione flattened herself against the wall breathing heavily. "What do we do?" she asked trembling from head to foot. _Poor girl_ James thought.

Harry took a deep breath "We'll we can't stand here and wait till they find us, lets get away from this Door for a start"

They watched them run to the opposite side of the room just as the door banged open revealing 2 masked Death Eaters with their wands raised.

Immediately the trio dove under the desks holding their breaths. The clicking of the Death Eaters feet thunked around the room as they held their wands.

"Where are they? They couldn't have gotten far"

"Check under the desks" the other on said.

The group held their breath as the death Eater lowered onto his knees and peered under the desk immediately pulling back and howling as a curse sprung out and hit him in the face.

Hermione started crawling out from under the desks just as the second death eater pointed his wand at her "Avada-."

They watched Harry launch himself across the room grabbing the Death Eaters knees, causing him to topple and fall and his aim to go awry. The Franck look alike overturned a desk and pointed his wand at the struggling pair shouted:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both wands form the Death Eater and Harry flew towards the Prophecy hall door, Harry got up and ran fast on his heels towards it, the kid right behind him horrorstruck expression planted on his face at what he had done.

"Get out of the way Harry!" yelled 'Longbottom' as James had started to call him because they looked related.

Harry dove clear out of the way as 'longbottom' flung stunning curse his way, he missed the target though and the glass front cabinet that was behind him shattered, it had a clock in it, then it rebuilt itself, and shattered again…

"A time turner" Hermione breathed in awe, but snapped back to attention as the death Eater swung her way:

"SUPPEFY!"

The speeding curse hit him square into the chest and he collapsed backwards into the bell jar. They almost expected to hear a 'clunk' as the man hit the glass, but non-came. Instead they watched in amazement as he sunk right through it and his head slowly modeled into that of a baby's, then changed back and started over again before he could pull his head out. Finally he pulled himself out, as his head stayed like a baby's. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater but Hermione Grabbed his arm shrilly.

"You can't hurt a baby!"

The other didn't bother to make a comment. They just wanted to see what happened next.

Harry seemed to snap out of something for the millionth time that night. "Uhh, right…lets go!"

The three of them sped out of the room away from the now crying baby death eater. James was rather freaked out by it and ran by it quickly.

Sirius cringed. "So that what the brat looked like as a baby…disturbing really…"

"Ya, especially how something so small could turn out so evil." The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a scream rang through the air and they rushed out of the room to see what was going on. They met the sight of Harry frantically turning around yelling "Ron! Ginny! Luna!"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't shout!"

"Too late" muttered the Longbottom look alike staring at the door where voices were coming closer.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled looking around for any means of escape and spotted a door at the other side of the room. They watched as they ran hallway to the door when Harry seemed to have spotted two more death eaters coming their way, quickly changing directions he pulled the others into a office to the side and slammed the door closed behind them.

The groups watched in anxiousness as they followed through the real door and watched them start putting up locks. Hermione was halfway through one when the door burst open and in tumbled 2 death eaters.

With a cry of triumph they both yelled:

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Harry Hermione, and The Longbottom look alike were seen as they got knocked backwards off their feet; 'Longbottom' was thrown over a desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, and the group cringed thinking the worst, except James who knew his son survives, but it was painful to watch.

They lay there for a moment, long enough for the death eater to yell;

"WEVE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE-."

"SILENCO!"

The group saw Hermione point her wand at the yelling death eater and he immediately shut up, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Ya! Go Hermione!" Yelled Sirius cheerfully.

The others stared at him and Moody commented "She's a fast thinker that one"

The others just rolled their eyes and watched.

The silent death eater was now thrust aside from his partner but Harry got their first;

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

They watched in happy (or in James case proud) silence as the death eater went rigid, falling to the floor as stiff as a board. Hermione smiled.

"Well done Harr-

Just as the adults started smiling they stopped. The now silent death eater made a furious slash with his wand; a long strip of purple light lashed out and stroked Hermione right through the chest. She made a silent "oh" before falling to the ground in a heap.

"HERMIONE!"

And everyone sadly watched Harry drop to the ground, grapping Hermione's shoulder and shaking it madly "Hermione!"

The other kid, Longbottom, took this opportunity to run out from under the desk, just as the death eater aimed a hard swing, making contact with his nose. A loud crunch made the adults cringe.

"Clearly broken" auror Longbottom stated. He cringed again "poor kid, wonder what his name is"

"Probably something like Neville" stated Sirius. Longbottom cast a sideways glance at him.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I don't know! The name just popped in to my head…"

"Okay then…" He looked back at the scene.

Harry was now standing furiously staring at the death Eater, his eyes flashing with something James could barley bare to look at. Dolohov made a hand gesture towards the prophecy, to himself, then to Hermione. It seemed to them the message was clear to Harry.

"Like you wont kill us anyway the moment we hand it over!" he snarled.

"Whaddever you do Harry" said 'kid' Longbottom; blood was pouring down his nose "d'ond gib it to him!"

Suddenly there was a crash outside the door and the baby headed death eater wobbled in, bawling his eyes out. Harry took this distraction to yell;

"Petrificus totalus!"

Dolohov didn't have time to react and was put into he full binding bond. Harry rushed over to Longbottom and Hermione.

"Hermione…Please wake up…" he whispered shaking her shoulders. This made tears come to some of the girl aurors eyes. James felt himself feeling depressed at the scene.

……………………………………………………………**To be continued**

**Lol sorry for the abrupt ending! But I had to stop this chapter somewhere, and well, quite frankly I though you would like another chapter soon, so here it is! I have changed a couple things, but it has to do with the plot I have invented so it's for the better. Please R&R to let me know what you think. Thankies!**


	10. Beyond The Veil

**A/N: Heres the long awaited chapter. Where the plot takes a humongous turn, this is the saddest harry potter chapter in the book! Do please read, and again there are some changes I have made but the story line stays about the same.**

**Disclaimer: do not own most of this chapter. Story belongs to JK Rowling the fantastic author! I have only added some changes. Most of this chapter is from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' chapter 'Beyond the Veil' by JK Rowling. MAJOR SPOILERS! **

**Chapter 11: Beyond the Veil**

They stared as Harry desperately shook Hermione's shoulders, whose composure slowly drifting away, and his eyes were filling with a new raw fear…

"Hermione…please wake up…"

James could hardly choke down his own tears at the raw sight of it all. He knew Hermione survived… but it was so painful to see anybody go through that kind of torture, especially his own unborn son.

The 'Longbottom' kid, waddled over to Harry and knelt down beside him, grabbing for Her wrist as blood poured freely down his face. The scene was tense.

"Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure Id is."

Such a huge sigh of relief went through the group that some of them had to laugh.

"She's alive?" Harry asked anxiously. The relief in his eyes seemed to be contagious, because soon they were all feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I dink so"

"Neville, were not far form the exit, were right next to the circular room, if we could just get you across it and find the right door before the death eater find us, I'll bet you could get Hermione up the corridor to the lift…then you could find someone and raise the alarm…"

Nobody spoke. They all closed their eyes waiting for the shout-

"YESSSSSSSSSS! I WAS RIGHT!"

And there it came.

Sirius was jumping up and down like a little kid who just got Christmas early. He was sticking his tongue out at Auror Longbottom who was shaking his head.

"It _was _Neville! Aren't I **S.M.R.T**…"

"Oh God Siri…please do shut up…"

"Alrighty then"

Neville shook his head stubbornly "and whad are you going to do?" he said moping his bloody nose over his sleeve.

Harry looked around them anxiously " I've got to find the others…and…"

"And whad? Harry dob't do anyding stupid…" Neville whispered frowning.

Harry looked at him sharply. "Fine, but listen you got to get out of here! Take Mione' with you! She needs help" he looked at the door fearfully.

"I'b going wid you" Neville stated strongly. No room for argument.

Harry looked at him strangely "Look Neville! This isn't some game of toughness! It's about getting out alive before Voldemort decides to come in himself and fry our arses himself! I'm not going to have him kill you too! Got it? Cedric was enough to watch…" he gulped and looked away.

The group was now confused. Cedric? Who was he? And why did he watch him die?!

Neville still stood strong though "I'b not leaving…here" he scooped up Hermione's limp body and threw one arm around himself. Harry sighed but reluctantly pulled the other one around him.

"Look, this is what were going to do, were going to find the others and get out of here okay?" Harry whispered towards Neville, who just nodded in agreement.

"Wait" harry said, then stooping down snatched up Hermione's wand. "You might need this"

Neville looked at the broken fragments of his wand lying on the floor where the death eater had kicked him. Then he took the wand Harry handed him.

"My Gran's going to kill be" he muttered, "Dat was by dad's old wand"

Harry looked at the broken fragment son the floor and sighed rather heavily before him

And Neville thunked towards the closest door, wobbling under Hermione's weight.

The group followed them as Harry Cautiously poked his head out the door looking around. "Come on…stay close behind me…"

They walked out into the circular room again, and as soon as the door closed behind them it began to spin rather recklessly.

James leaned on Sirius for support. The room finally came to a sudden halt.

"so which way do ya reckon-,"

but before they could make a decision a door to their right split opened and James recognized, Ginny, The blonde haired girl, and Ron come tumbling out.

"Ron! Ginny! Are you all-,"

But something happened which surprised them all slightly. Ron reached out with groggily eyes and grabbed the front of Harry's robes, dragging him in a half sort of bow.

"Harry" he whispered "there you are…ha-ha…you look funny harry…you're all messed up…"

"Ginny…" Harry asked fearfully "what happened?"

But when James looked at Ginny he noticed she had raspy sort of breathing. And her ankle was bent at a weird angle, clearly broken.

"I think her ankles broken" said the third person, the loony one James noticed, who seemed to be like the unspeakable almost. Too mysterious. "I heard something crack," she whispered. She seemed to be the only one unhurt. "Four of them chased us into some dark place, full of planets, it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark…"

"Harry we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron still giggling feebly "Get it Harry? We saw Uranus…Ha-Ha…"

"Anyway" she continued "one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…"

She gestured helplessly towards Ron "I don't know what they hit him with, but he's gone a bit funny…I hardly got him along…"

"Harry" Ron said again pulling Harry closer "you know who this girl is Harry? She's Loony…Loony Lovegood…Ha Ha Ha…"

"Luna Lovegood? Isn't they're a junior writer for the daily prophet with the last name Lovegood?" an auror asked from the back.

James shrugged "Beats me, but it does sound familiar."

The group began to heave them selves towards a door, when another one burst open and three death eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix.

"_There they are! Get Potter!_"

Harry dashed ceremoniously from the spells fired at him and dropped Ron rather unceremoniously, Trying to help Neville pull Hermione into a room where the others ran to.

The door clicked behind them just as the death eaters reached the door. Harry hurriedly locked it and the others ran about doing the same to the other doors.

"WE'VE GOT HIM! HE'S HERE!"

Harry muttered something incoherent that James was sure would earn him a 'time –out' from Lily. He struggled not to laugh at the thought.

Harry spun around. They were back in the brain room; James could hear more footsteps pounding closer outside the doors…

"Luna-Neville- help me!"

They dashed around the room locking all the doors as they went. James had to stumble a roll of eyes as Harry crashed into a table and rolled over it in haste to reach a door.

"Colloportus!"

More footsteps were pounding closer…

"Collo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

He spun around to see Luna getting blasted off her feet as the door blasted open revealing 5 death eaters surging through the door.

"_GET POTTER_!"

She dodged at him, and Harry jumped out of the way running to the other side of the room…

"Hey!" Ron said giggling feebly "hey Harry! There are brains in here…Ha ha ha…brains… isn't that weird Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron walking half drunkenly towards him. "Ron! Get out of the way! Get down-,"

But Ron didn't seem to here him as he pointed his wand towards the tank and said "honestly Harry…their brains look…_Accio Brain_!"

The scene seemed to momentarily stop. James would have found this funny if a small tiny brain weren't zooming out of a tank at full speed spreading out little ribbons, straight at Ron. Even the Death Eaters seemed to stop momentarily, almost reluctantly just to see what happened.

"Ron NO!" harry yelled as Ron reached out to grab it.

Too late.

The moment his hand made contact with the brain it began to unravel itself like tiny ribbons, all encircling and attaching themselves to him.

"No…no I don't like it Harry…no…stop _-Stop!-_,"

Some of the aurors flinched. It wasn't pretty watching a kid who lost his mind, struggling to throw off something like a brain that was strangling him…

"_Diffindo_!" harry yelled, but the ribbons weren't breaking and Ron fell over still thrashing against the bonds.

"Harry! It will suffocate him!" yelled Ginny, struggling to stand up on her broken ankle. The death Eaters seemed to have snapped out from their daze though and one of them sent a stunner straight at her, hitting her square in the face.

"STUBEFY!" yelled Neville "STUBEFY! STUBEFY!"

But nothing happened.

One of the death eaters sent their own stunner at Neville, which missed him by inches. Now it was only Harry and Neville fighting the oncoming group of Death Eaters.

James watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, he was very good at fighting, and he distinctly wondered how he got so good so young.

Suddenly harry made a move, which stunned them all. He raised his arm holding the prophecy and shouted like a kid playing tag:

"HEY BELLA! WANT THE PORPHECY? COME AND GET IT!"

And with that he ran full speed out of the room diving oncoming attacks and stunners, Bellatrix hot on his heels, not to mention the others.

Moody growled "what a stupid and smart thing to do."

Sirius was running alongside him "that makes no sense!"

"Well I didn't really expect you to know what sense is so I figured it wouldn't matter!"

The group reached the room where Harry disappeared through and noticed with dismay, which he was falling from stone step to stone step…in the room that contained the veil.

He landed with a crash on his back, which looked like it knocked all the breath out him. The group heard the Death Eaters laughter as they began to advance towards him. Harry barely got to his feet, though James noticed they were trembling badly, then Harry backed away looking towards the thing his legs just hit-the dais. Climbing slowly he got on the level as the Veil and continued to back away. The death eaters all halted.

"Potter you're race is run" Lucious drawled, "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy"

Harry was breathing heavily "let-let the others go… and I'll give it to you!"

"You're in no position to bargain Potter" Lucious continued "Oh how pleased our lord will be when we not only give him the prophecy …but you with it" he smiled wickedly. "Now lets see…there's ten of us…and one of you. Or has Dumbledore never told you how to count?"

"He's dot alone! He's still god be!"

The group turned around to see Neville standing at the top of the stairs, wand raised.

Harry visible blanched. He obviously thought Neville was safe, James mused.

"Neville- no-go back to Ron-,"

One of the larger death eaters grabbed Neville from behind pinning his arms and legs together. Harry watched helplessly as he struggled.

"Longbottom isn't it?" Lucious said.

The group stared.

And stared

And stared.

Until Sirius broke the silence.

"Ya im good! He is soooo related to you! I knew it!"

Nobody else had anything to say, but James could see out of the corner of his eyes, Auror Longbottom looking at the child with a new eye…

Lucious smirked "Well you're grandmother's used to losing family members to our cause…your death will not come as a great shock…"

"What is he talking about…" James muttered?

"I don't want to know" Franck said fearfully.

"Longbottom?" repeated a very gleeful Bellatrix. "Why I have had the pleasure of meeting you're parents boy"

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Neville yelled struggling harder.

"No, no, no…" said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry then back at Neville. "No lets see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy"

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" Neville yelled at Harry desperately.

Harry just stood their frozen almost staring wide-eyed at them.

"_Crucio!"_

Neville screamed. The group covered their ears as his scream reverberated around the room. The death eater dropped him to the floor as his screams continued in agony.

"That was just a tester!" Bellatrix said breathlessly lifting the spell so Neville lay on the floor "Now Potter either give us the prophecy or watch you're little friend die the hard way!"

The group stared hard at Harry, while Franck glared at Bellatrix with a new found hatred

Harry suddenly had a determined, but painful expression on his face as he looked at the prophecy in his hand and held it out.

The group gasped as Lucious greedily reached for it then-

"BANG!"

They spun around wildly and saw to their astonishment 5 more crash into the room, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. All of them had serious or fury etched onto their faces as they started firing off spells.

The group was stunned. Sirius actually looked the part. Serious.

The real Sirius was gaping at himself; there was a wave of something like anger, darkness, and determination spilling off him in waves. But something that James saw made him flinch. Sirius' eyes. They were so…dark and empty as if he had gone through too much…seen too much, and there were so many shadow shone his face, as if he hadn't had sleep for so long…

Malfoy shot a stunning spell towards Tonks, who avoided it, by ducking, Harry seemed to take this chance to jump out of the way, still holding the prophecy and diving towards Neville.

James noticed that the entrance of the Other 5 had distracted the others by a far foot. They hardly saw Harry dive out of the way.

"Are you Okay?" Harry yelled to Neville as a spell flew overhead.

"Yes"-said Neville trying to pull himself up.

"And Ron?"

"I dink he's all righd- he was still fighding de brain when I lefd-,"

Suddenly James shouted as a figure came behind Harry and grabbed him around the neck gruffly hanging him against their chest in midair so his feet barely scraped the ground. A wand was pointed in his chest. James noticed to his horror that everybody was busy dueling to notice Harry's situation except Neville-

"ARGH!"

Neville lunged out of nowhere and jabbed Hermione's wand into the Death Eaters eyehole in the mask.

The death eater let out a loud howl as he dropped Harry and fell to the floor. Harry sat there gasping for breath then suddenly yanked the Death Eaters mask off to reveal…

"Macnair" he growled.

"Wait!" Franck said suddenly. "How does Harry know Macnair's a death eater? He's way too young for all this! Why is he even here? And why is Voldemort want him …_alive?_" confusion laced his voice and many's thoughts as they pondered this.

"Thanks!" harry yelled as he pulled Neville to the side as Sirius and other Death Eater came flinging by, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurry lines.

Dolohov came out suddenly and pointed his wand at Harry "accio proph-,"

But Sirius came hurling out of nowhere and rammed Him to the ground. Harry took this chance to yell. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The Death Eater's sides snapped together and he crumpled as still as a board on the floor. Sirius forced both Neville and Harry's heads down as 2 stunners flew over their heads. "Now I want you to get out of here-,"

They both ducked again as some of the group gasped. A jet of green light nearly missed Sirius by inches, and a loud scream echoed through the room as they saw Tonks tumbling from stone step to stone step then finally lying motionless at the bottom. Bellatrix standing at the top, laughing maniacally. Sirius let go of Harry.

"Harry, take the prophecy, Neville, and RUN!"

James noticed Harry nod and watch Sirius go off to fight Bellatrix. Harry tried to support himself and Neville up the stairs, but another Death Eater came by and hit Neville with a '_Tara tangula_" curse. His legs went flying everywhere as Harry tried to haul him up the steps while holding the prophecy in the other hand.

James wanted to shout watch out, but he knew Harry couldn't hear him. Because at that moment Lucious Malfoy came steaming up behind him and grabbed him like the other death eater did.

"Give me the prophecy Potter!"

"No-get-off-me-Neville-Catch it!" the group watched in silence as Harry flung the prophecy towards him. Neville span around and scooped the ball up to his chest. While Harry jammed his own wand over his shoulder and yelled "_Impedimenta!"_

Lucious flung back and let go of Harry as harry struggled to stand up in the blazes of it all.

Suddenly Lupin came spinning out of nowhere and grabbed Harry and Neville "Harry! Round up the others and GO!"

"Good old Remus" Sirius smirked.

James rolled his eyes "didn't we just see you being the serious one a minute ago?"

"Please, don't remind me"

"Come on!" Harry yelled trying to haul Neville up the stone steps. James saw Harry put the prophecy in his pocket and he grimaced. It was easier to break that way, but it was probably for the best.

They watched as Harry gave Neville another tremendous heave, and Harry's robes split along the seam, the prophecy was falling just as one of Neville's floundering feet kicked outwards, and hit the little glass ball some ten feet to the side, where it broke.

Nobody seemed to notice what was happening as they were so wound up in their own battles, that they didn't see Neville and Harry staring wide-eyed at the ghostly figure rising from the broken shatters.

James strained to hear what it said, but found it was too loud for any of them too hear.

"Well, at least nobody heard it…well that wasn't supposed to anyway" Franck said quietly. Dumbledore nodded his head too, almost in a relieved kind of way.

"It doesn't matter Neville! We can't fix it now…so get moving!" Harry gasped trying effortlessly to pull Neville up the stone steps. But Neville didn't seem to hear him as he shouted;

"_Dubbledore!"_

Harry quirked a brow "huh?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry's gaze followed Neville's finger and James gaze followed it to, and was shocked ot find Neville pointing at the REAL Dumbledore,

Until Dumbledore moved out of the way.

An aparation Dumbledore was standing there, stone set in the gravest expression he had ever seen Dumbledore wear so far, he had to do a double take. The man before him showed no twinkle in those blue eyes. Ice-cold ones stared straight ahead, fury etched in every line on his face. James now knew why you never crossed Dumbledore. Obviously Harry saw this too because he looked away just as Dumbledore bound a group of Death Eaters who had tried to run for it when Dumbledore walked in. Sirius had to control his laughter at their stupidity.

But just as Harry looked at the dais something caught his eye. Sirius and Bellatrix's duel was taking place, the only one really going at the moment.

"Come on! You can do better then that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Everybody's attention was now stuck on that pair, even the aparations.

Bellatrix second jet of red light though hit him square in the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but widened in shock.

James noticed Harry release Neville almost subconsciously as he started running towards the Veil. Dumbledore seemed to just noticed too as he turned towards the dais.

James felt a sudden pang of unease build up inside him. Everything seemed to be going slow motion…then it happened.

Sirius fell beyond the veil.


	11. Tears, and Tom

**A/N: hey! Heres chapter 11-12 I don't know lol! Anyways I hope this is satisfying for you for now, it may not be as long as I would like it to be, but I felt it had to end there. So please RR! **

**P.s I have read some flames, and decided I don't like them, so from now on all flames will be ignored! Unless they aren't so discouraging and mean. Lol! And give helpful advice! And to remind any of you who said that it was changed form the story, well I kind of told you that, and if you don't like, don't read! Lol! And thanks for you who have given all that encouraging support!**

**Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns…blah blah, following chapter is mostly from 'The order of the Phoenix' with a couple changes of my own. ENJOY! **

**Aparation chapter 12: Tears, and Tom**

Screams

Shouts

Light

Silence.

It didn't mean anything to James anymore, or anybody else.

Sirius fell through the veil.

James subconsciously felt tears well up in his eyes, and a fiery anger burning somewhere deep inside. This wasn't supposed to happen…but it all made sense now…

The groups looked at Sirius and were depressed to see the usually so cheerful figure, look so down and sad, But James could detect some anger in his eyes too. But it was hard to tell, there were so many emotions going through his eyes and body you could hardly tell how he felt, James was almost afraid to say anything. He looked ready to explode.

"…Sirius?"

His friend's body was stone rigid and his face was a pale grey, like a cement wall. There was no movement from him as he stared hard at the veil. Nobody spoke.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled desperately. This time James could not hold the tears "SIRIUS!"

Harry ran towards the veil and jumped, but Remus came and grabbed him before he reached the veil. Harry struggled in Remus grip, but James knew it was no use, Moony's werewolf abilities made him really strong.

"There's nothing you can do Harry,"

"HELP HIM! SAVE HIM!" Harry yelled, desperation and loss was written all over his helpless face. James had to turn away from the depressing sight. "He's only just gone through!"

"Its too late Harry…He's gone"

Harry finally stopped struggling and just stared at the veil with teary eyes, there was something like loss and sadness overpowering his emotions so he couldn't think straight. Half the group who were watching had to turn away from the sight; it was one of the hardest things to look at for them. Some of them even knew how it felt to lose someone, for they have themselves, but it made it ten times worse when the person who died was watching it, and by his 'Godson' no less.

"No…no im not Harry… Im right here…"

James looked at his best friend, and felt a little bit of hope well up inside him. Maybe all was not lost. Sirius was almost reaching a hand out desperately, as if trying to get harry. James had never sent his expression of seriousness and longing on his friends face before in his life. It almost broke his heart…

James finally looked back at the scene and for a moment wanted nothing more then to go and grab harry…to tell him it was okay…but he couldn't and that hurt him deeply…

He wiped a small tear from his eyes as he watched Harry from afar.

Lupin finally managed to drag Harry away from the veil, but harry didn't struggle, he just stared at the veil as if all hope was lost.

"Sirius…" he whispered. The real Sirius had to look away, tears stung his own eyes.

"Harry?"

Harry finally turned around to see Neville looking at him sadly. "Was…was Sirius black…was he a friend of yours?"

Harry seemed to not be able to do anything but nod.

"Harry… ib really sorry…"said Neville

Harry didn't respond, a burning shadow flickered across his eyes…

"Here" Remus said quietly moving towards Neville, but ducked as a curse was sent their way. The battles had continued "prior incantem!"

Neville's legs stopped dancing around and hung limply on the ground. Remus was still holding a secure hand on Harry's shoulder, to James amusement. Was Harry not trustworthy? Or an impulsive actor? James wondered idly

Suddenly a loud 'BANG!' reverberated around the room, and Harry spun around, along with the rest of the group to see Bellatrix's triumphant laugh, and high shriek as Kingsley hit the ground in pain.

"YOU KILLED SIRIUS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

That was the outburst that scared them all. Harry wasn't Serious was he? But obviously he was as he took off after her, up the stone steps…

"Harry-no!"

Shouts were hear around the room, but harry ignored them, his face a livid vision of revenge. The group shivered but followed him non-the less.

The group was panting by the time harry reached the elevator. They got a little breather though at the circular room, until Harry shouted, "Where's the exit?" and the door opened to reveal the exit tot heir amazement. But their surprise was wasted as he hardly waited to respond and span off down the hall towards where they were still waiting for the lift to open. Harry didn't wait for the doors to open all the way as he squeezed his extremely skinny and small figure through he lift and pushed the first floor level qui8ckly.

James cursed, the real elevator was stills till and people were so bust watching the lift open and close, they didn't think to open it for real and go up the lift themselves.

"Crap" James muttered "I think we have to take the stairs now"

Sirius quirked a brow "why not apparate?"

Moody rolled his eyes "I wonder, maybe because you CAN'T" he bellowed in frustration at how someone could be so thick.

"Fine!" Sirius huffed "side with you then…"

"Umm… are we going to get a move on or what?" Franck questioned irritably.

"An excellent idea Longbottom" Dumbledore remarked rather coldly. Nobody bothered to argue with his sudden change of tone and sped up the steps nearest to them. James was a very fit person, and seemed to be the only one not huffing and puffing by the time they reached the entrance hall, where they stared in shock At Harry who was hovering behind the Fountain of Bertham. (Is that how you spell it?) And currently shouting at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Give me the prophecy potter, or does the death of my dear cousin pain you too much?" she mocked him horribly.

James noticed her walking slowly towards the fountain, as Harry seemed to stop breathing; a fiery red glowed in his eyes as he jumped out from behind the statue and did something that chilled them all.

"_Crucio_"

Cold.

That's how James felt right then as The Cruciatus curse went flying form Harry's wand and made contact with Bellatrix.

Scared.

Is also how he felt that his own son had enough power to manage working an unforgivable.

Sad.

That Harry had enough anger, hate, and pain, to be able to use an unforgivable.

Torn.

That his own son wanted to hurt people, and had to sink so low to do it, because it wasn't any ordinary bully he was dealing with now, and words would hardly make a difference.

Bellatrix shrieked just as the others did, when she flew off her feet, obviously not expecting that. Her body withered for a bit before Harry seemed to regain himself and pulled back, almost horrified at what he had done.

Bella got up and wasn't smiling anymore.

"My Gosh…" Dumbledore muttered. James knew exactly what he was thinking.

_How? Why? _

"Never used and unforgivable have you Potter?" she said, the smirk back in place. "You have to want, to cause the person pain…want to enjoy it…Hate and anger wont last you long"

Harry didn't seem to register what she was saying as he suddenly reeled back, clutching his head in obvious pain. James could barely see his brilliant green scar bleeding through his hands…and another thought suddenly hit him.

"Dumbledore…"

"Albus"

"Ya whatever" James said to Dumbledore's amusement. "Why is it we can see the color more clearly now?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply "another time James, another time"

James sensed a big discussion with the old man was needed rather badly sometime soon.

"You can't win potter!" Bella shrieked, "I have learned the dark arts from the dark lord! And im not afraid to use them…"

Harry let out a shrill but painful, almost maniacal laughter "Well I guess you're out of luck then!"

She seemed to almost stop smiling "what do you means potter? This isn't some game! Now GIVE ME THE PROPHECY!"

Harry started laughing again, and it sent a cold shiver down James' spine. "Well it broke! What are you going to tell you're master now?"

Bella stopped smiling "LIAR! GIVE ME THE PROPHECY!" Now they could all sense fear laced into her voice as well as panic "_Accio prophecy! Accio prophecy! ACIO PROPHECY!"_

But nothing happened.

Harry's laughter was sheer pain now. And he was doing something funny, like clutching the scar on his forehead like he had a giant migraine. Tears were threatening to spill form his eyes from the pain.

"Don't waste you're breathe!" he yelled desperately "he can't hear you!"

Suddenly everything seemed to get cold, and James felt a horrible forbidding grow inside him…

"Can't I, Potter?"


	12. All is not what it seemed

**A/N: WOW! That's all I really have to say, im pleasantly shocked to see how much positive response this story has gotten so far, im glad you peoples like it! **

**Well here's chapter …12? Or 13? I don't know lol! Well I hope ya enjoy it, and yes I have changed it to take the plot for my story, but its still following the book pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this chapter is from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' with a few changes of my own. Thanks!**

**Chapter 12: all is not what it seemed…**

Fear.

It's a funny thing really.

There are many types of fear, like falling down a set of stairs, getting a test back, which you were very anxious about, and then there's facing death.

Death.

Something James didn't want to think about, look at, see, or have anything related to ever in his life. But unfortunately that was life, and he had already seen too much that any 19 year old should never have, But then again this was life.

Life.

Something Harry was probably seeing go by through his eyes right now, as Voldemort's wand was pointed at his heart, and nobody was there to help him.

Nobody.

James felt his heart clench at the sight. Oh how much he wanted to be the one to save him, hold him, tell him everything was okay…

The group was looking at the scene in fear, probably the type you see when someone thinks of committing suicide, but they didn't know what was going to happen… neither did James. But all he could do was keep telling himself that he knew harry was going to be okay. He juts hoped it was quick and painless torture for his son's sake. He struck James as the type to never back down, and to help others just because he couldn't let them suffer. The type that would die for his friends if he were juts given the chance.

And that made him proud.

Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was starring at Voldemort's terrible snake like face like his site was glued there.

"So you smashed my prophecy?"

His voice was so …cold, and soft, so…. _dangerous._ That half the group cringed rather painfully. It was enough to hear his name, but many of them were gaping, because they have never met him in person. Something James had once, but he only glimpsed him. Not this close, nobody should be this close.

He took a few slow steps forward "No Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me within his worthless mind…Months of preparations, months of effort, and my death eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"

Bella was standing off to the side, suddenly full of fear, and to Sirius disgust, shame. "Master I'm sorry! I knew not, I was fighting the animagus black!" she sobbed throwing her self to his feet "master you should know,"

"WAIT!" Franck shouted as James and Sirius cringed knowing what was coming…

"Did she just say, _animagus?_" He quirked a brow at Sirius who was steadily trying to hold a face of no pressure.

"She was probably referring to how im like a dog or something because of my name… you know? Dog star?"

The group didn't seem very satisfied with his answer, and James let out a breath of relief too soon, just as Dumbledore sent him a suspicious glance. But the group resumed watching eagerly, if not in some remorse as well.

"Be quiet Bella" voldemort said dangerously. Steadily walking closer towards the still Harry, who hasn't broken eye contact yet. "Do you think I have entered the ministry of magic it hear you're sniveling apologies?"

Bella instantly shut up and cringed almost noticeably.

"I have nothing more to say to you potter" he continued, giving Harry the most dangerous look James had ever seen in his life, and suddenly felt very very very very glad he was not his son, although he would have gone through that pain in an instant only so his son would not suffer. "You have irked me too often for too long" he raised his wand again and pointed it at Harry, who was only a few meters away by now. "AVADA KEDAVARA!"

But just as the group was about to shut their eyes, and the killing curse was heading straight towards a stunned Harry-

Nothing happened.

Voldemort's eyes visibly held surprise. "What the-."

Harry seemed surprised too, and seemed to notice that at the last second a brilliant light flew in front of him, in the form of Dumbledore's golden phoenix and took the killing curse for him. A pile of ash with a little baby chick not sat on the floor.

Harry laughed bitterly "I guess that would make it 5 times now eh?"

James was confused as well as the others. 5 times _what?_

Voldemort didn't look amused though "Shut it potter, or death wont be you're worst concern" he growled. Harry gulped.

"Ouch! That man is evil" Sirius muttered.

Moody looked sideways at him "no _really,_ I wondered…because I really didn't know that."

Franck whistled "wow! Moody and sarcasm… I never thought…"

"Can we just all shut up?" roared James. He was pissed, there was his son and people were talking sarcastically about how evil Voldemort is.

The three instantly shut up to his bitter surprise.

"I just have one question for you" Harry said, his voice held desperation and longing almost, to know something that it truly made James sad.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Voldemort said sarcastically.

"Why?" His eyes pleaded for an understanding. "Why did you do it?"

"Why?" he laughed bitterly "you should know Potter, you've been there, and you've seen it all…"

Harry finally looked away just as he threw a stunner at him, which Harry dogged. "You don't want to kill me now? Well this is new"

He laughed, " I have some better ideas…that ah, may interest you"

Harry frowned from behind the statue he was hiding against "Really? And what would that be? Learning how to be a basterd? Because if so I don't want any"

"Stubborn, so much like you're mother…"

Harry seemed to freeze at the mention of his mother, and James clenched his fist angrily. IF he did anything to her…

"Stop it" Harry hissed angrily.

Voldemort smirked and continued walking forward "Her screams… so Lucious and painful… just pleading with me to let you live… I would have let her live I really would have, she could have been a great asset to me, but she refused to let me kill you…"

Harry now had tears that stung his eyes, and a fresh wave of anger seemed to spread through him. "Why did you want to kill me?" he finally whispered. "Why can't you just leave me alone… im just another annoying Gryffindor 15-year-old"

James winced at how desperate his voice was, now flowing with tears, and unshed anger. "What more do you want from me!" he finally screramed.

Voldemort wasn't smirking anymore as he turned around to face Harry, who was cowering against the wall now "you don't know…" he muttered. "Ah Albus, what big mistake have you made this time…" he continued to murmur to himself almost. But there was something like surprise and amusement there. "This could work to my advantage…"

"I'm not going to Tom," Harry growled viciously.

He cast Harry and amused glance "you wont will you? And what makes you think that?" without another word he threw a stunning hex towards harry, and what happened next surprised most of them.

The fountain suddenly came to life, and the statue wizard came and flung himself in front of harry, who hadn't raised his wand in time. Voldemort looked shocked.

"_What,"_ he suddenly seethed "_Dumbledore!_"

The group turned around and sure enough there stood Dumbledore wand raised, and nothing akin to hatred on his face.

"It was foolish to come here tonight tom" Dumbledore said calmly. "The aurors are on their way"

"By the time which I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" he spat as he threw a killing curse at Dumbledore, who stepped to the side easily. James was kind of afraid. Dumbledore was juts taking this like they were talking over tea, not too the most evilest dark wizard in the world.

The real Albus Dumbledore stared at the scene rather too intently for James' liking. He also hated how he had that _look_, the one that he gets when he knows something…

James also sparred Harry another glance, and saw him leaning against the wall, well more like _pinned_ against the all form the statue which was holding him there.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Tom" Dumbledore replied rather calmly, so calmly in fact that James felt a shiver run up his spine –_again._

Suddenly Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that James saw Harry cringe as it passed by him. Harry's hair flew in different directions and His brilliantly green scar shone with ghostly perspire, and bright red blood. The colors were getting so much clearer…

The spell, whatever it was, didn't make much of a difference against Voldemort's shield, which he quickly made. But an oddly chilling sound filled the almost empty room…

"You don't seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called voldemort from behind his silver shield. Dumbledore sent another spell at him, which he dodged.

"You and me both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom" he continued walking towards voldemort as if had not a care in the world. "Merely taking you're life would not satisfy me, I admit…"

"There is nothing worse then death Dumbledore!" he snarled.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore. Still closing up the distance between the 2 of them. Harry's till struggling against his bonds…"indeed you're failure to understand that there are things much worse then death has always been you're greatest weakness,"

Voldemort didn't reply but rather threw another jet of green light straight at Dumbledore; one of the moving statues ran out and took the hit.

With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore had managed to throw ropes that went right through Voldemorts shield, and wrapped tightly around him, for a moment the group was sure he had one, but then the ropes turned to snakes, and slithered away.

"You can't win Dumbledore" he spat viciously

"Oh?" Dumbledore threw another curse towards him, which he sidestepped. "I never said I would…"

Suddenly voldemort flicked his wand, and a long black python came slithering out, just as voldemort threw another killing curse towards him. Harry's mouth was falling open, and James couldn't remove his eyes from eh site.

"WATCH OUT!" Sirius yelled.

Dumbledore seemed to have it under control though as he flicked his wand, and the snake disappeared, just as the statue of the house elf jumped in his way, and broke to hundreds of pieces. Voldemort disappeared and reappeared in the fountain pool, Dumbledore swiveled around and with a quick lash out of his wand, the fountain water formed a dome around Voldemort, like a giant suffocating mass…

"MASTER!" Bella shrieked; still struggling with the statue that was pinning her down.

"My Lord, I think he's done it" Franck whispered. James just watched, as the foggy form of Voldemort seemed to struggle to pull off the suffocating mass.

All in one though Voldemort disappeared and the fountain fell back down with a huge splash, Harry looked around wildly and tried to get out from behind the statue that was guarding him.

"Stay where you are Harry"

The group fell silent from the look on the apparition Dumbledore's face. Harry obviously noticed too, and he stopped struggling, but his face held confusion. So did James', didn't he see Voldemort was gone?

Alas, all is not what it seems…

**-To Be Continued**

**A/N: wow! Lol im overwhelmed (once again) about the positive response to this story that kind of one day popped into my head. So THANK YOU!**

**I have a little dilemma though; I'm going to have to have a pole result about the decisions for some things. I want to know what you want, so here fill this out in a review and the most of one response wins thanks! Okay, so I wanted to what you think of Harry/Sirius slash. There will definitely be godfather godson bonding- no matter what.**

**I need to know the answer, because I have two ways I could probably go with this, and for the next few chapters I have to know. If you choose Harry/Sirius, my life will be a lot easier…because that's where my original plan was going, but I want to know what you think, because if you don't like it I wont write slash. So please TELL ME! Lol Thankies!**


	13. Possessed

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long, and I'm sorry! But I had to end it where I did, this one is not so much of a cliffhanger, but I have come to my decision for the vote! Lol! Here are the aprox. Results…**

**People for slash of S/H: 22**

**People not for slash: 75**

**People who didn't care: 14**

**Lol! So I guess its not slash. And for all of you who wanted slash, I may write another different story with Drool worthy harry and Sirius! But this story will just be Sirius/harry godfather godson bonding, and don't forget James! And Remus… and lily…. and I think you get the jest! Lol! So keep reading my friends and I hope you're happy with this decision. I'm glad I got so many opinions on the matter and I'm not at all offended that some of you didn't want slash. So thank you for telling me you're wonderful ideas, opinions, and what you think about this story! It drives me to update! So don't fear, and updates here! And without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, which sucks immensely **

**Chapter 13: Possessed**

Pain,

Surreal pain, is what James felt as he saw his own son, convulsing on the floor, with his eyes to the back of his head, and words coming out of his mouth that were not of his own…

_"Kill me now Dumbledore…"_

Coldness, it seemed to flood James like a river…

_"If death is nothing Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

Harry continued to convulse and shiver on the floor, his eyes were still, as far as James could see, rolled to the back of his head…the image made the group sick.

"Harry…Hang in there…" James cast a look at the sad Sirius, and felt a pang in his heart as well. Frank was looking rather put out as well, but nothing was compared surprisingly to Dumbledore, His usually twinkling eyes, were dimmed to the point of dead; the intense look giving off an air of power. A newfound respect was found for him right that instant, as James saw how much Dumbledore actually seemed to care for his child.

Harry finally seemed to stop convulsing to their relief. His eyes rolled back, and James was glad to see the brilliant green shining back at him instead of the possessive red…

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the aparation Dumbledore hesitantly as if he had other things on his mind (James was sure he did) "…professor?"

"Yes?"

Harry looked around apprehensively "is. Is he gone?"

The group looked around as if on cue, and noticed disdainfully that Bellatrix had managed to get away in the process as well.

Dumbledore was about to answer when a group of aparation aurors and Fudge had appeared in the hall.

"My Lord…" Fudge muttered. "Is…was…was it really him?"

"Yes!" squeaked the house elf (who James assumed warned him of the whole incident, ironically) which was tugging on his sleeve "me is seeing him with me own eyes!" as if to emphasize the point the elf pointed to her eyes.

Fudge looked disconcerted for a moment "right…" The aurors around him had their wands raised, and another auror was jumping frantically up and down.

" I saw him too Fudge!" he shrieked, "He was over there! And he grabbed that Bellatrix lady when he left!"

"I know I know!" Fudge huffed "I saw him too!" as if weary his rubbed his balding head.

Dumbledore seemed to make this the right time to be recognized from the shadows. "If you proceed down to the department of mysteries Cornelius" the minister to James amusement jumped so high off the ground his slippers left his feet "you will be glad to find a group of suppressed death eaters, bound by an anti-aparation jinx, waiting for you're approval as what to do with them"

"Dumbledore!" he gasped finally. James wasn't sure if it was healthy to have you're eyes that far out of you're head. "You-here-I-I," he seemed to almost want to shout 'seize him!' to their amusement.

"Cornelius, I'm willing to fight you're men and win again!" he said in a thunderous voice. Fudge flinched, and so did James. "You have seen with you're very eyes, that what I have been telling you for the past year was true, and Voldemort really is back" he took another threatening step forward. Both groups visibly cringed at his name, and James had to resist rolling his eyes. A quick glance at Harry, who was still hidden in the shadows, told him the same annoyance was present. "but you have insisted on chasing after the wrong man for 12 months! Its about time you listened to sense!"

Fudge was standing looking like a totally blubbering idiot in James eyes now, and Sirius to by the looks of it.

"I-don't-well," he blustered, a slight pink crept up on the whitish face. "Very well!" he yelped, as soon as he saw nobody coming to his rescue "Dawlish! Williamson! Go down and see, …Dumbledore, you-you will need to tell me- the fountain of Magical Brethan-what happened?" he whimpered all this as he looked at the wreck the once magnificent fountain was in.

"I shall explain all this" Dumbledore said "When Harry is back at Hogwarts"  
James didn't know it was possible, but obviously it was, as Fudge's eyes went even further out of his head at the mention of Harry. He reeled around to Face the shadowed Harry.

"Harry-_Harry Potter?"_

His eyes goggled "he-here?" he said in disbelief "why-what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore repeated, "When Harry is back at school"

Sirius snorted. "Ha-ha, stupid fudge, probably couldn't navigate his hand up his arse if he tried, not to mention staying calm, I mean, did you see how much his eyes bulged?"

Moody cast him a critical eye " Should I even bother?"

James shook his head "its useless, I've tried"

Sirius frowned suspiciously "what are you too gibbering about?"

James smiled innocently and Sirius' frown deepened "you're not trying to figure out how my brain works again are you?"

Moody rolled his eyes "of course not, that would be a waste of precious time."

"Good" Sirius suddenly looked a little confused as if trying to figure something out "because I've tried… but its pointless"

"So we've heard," Frank said rubbing his tired temple in annoyance. James laughed.

"Now –shut up!" moody suddenly roared. "This could be important. He turned his back on them to continue watching the scene, and missed Sirius tongue sticking out.

Dumbledore, ignoring Fudge's insistent blubbering, turned his back on him and towards the exhausted looking Harry who was leaning against the wall still.

"Here, Harry, take this" he picked up a piece of one of the broken statues off the floor and handed it to Harry. "Portus" the portkey glowed blue for a moment before slowly turning back to normal. Harry didn't really seem to be with it as he placed his hand on the portkey, three seconds later with a tired blink, he was off to who knows where.

The scene slowly whirled and disappeared before them. Everything seemed to soon resolve too normal as the space before them held no more visions.

"Well…that was certainly interesting" Frank inquired wirily.

Moody quirked a brow "interesting would be and understatement Longbottom"

"Ahem"

The group turned to face a very grave looking Dumbledore "I believe we have some things to do right at the moment gentlemen"

Shame faced aurors and order members cast there eyes downwards. "Sorry"

"That's quite alright, but arguing right now is not going to get us anywhere" he looked pointedly at Longbottom "I think a report to the minister is in order, as well as the department of Magical reversal squad"

A look at their confused faces was all Frank and the rest of the order members needed before the rest of the group was obliviated.

"Obliviate"

Flashes of white soared this way and that as the order resumed correcting the others memories.

When they were done, they were left with a group of confused looking aurors, which Dumbledore directed on their way

"I believe there was an immediate call to Fudges office, something about an attack in muggle London"

The aurors still held confused faces, but went their own ways non-the less as if nothing happened.

James had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Dumbledore always knew how to keep something secret, even if it had to be accomplished by obliviating people.

"I believe that was the best way to deal with that situation" he declared to the amused faces of the order "Alas, I did not think it good if everyone found out about this, non-the-less the future"

Nods of agreement met these words, but Sirius held a pensieve face all the same. James couldn't manage to catch his eyes.

"I think some things are in order" he looked directly at Moody, Frank, and shacklebolt. "I would like you too report to Fudge's office and wipe his memory of this incident, I would also like you to pull code blue I believe it is, and make sure anybody who was in this premises around the aparations has been wiped."

The 3 nodded and proceeded on their way as Dumbledore rounded on the other 2.

"I believe we will be having a chat in my office very soon" he cast the forlorn Sirius a apologetic look "I shall be there in about half-hour, and James" he looked pointedly at James. "Please make sure Lily can be present as well, this may concern her too"

James nodded his understanding and watched the stressed Dumbledore head towards the lift. Sirius made no comment that he had heard what Dumbledore said but turned around and left towards the floo.

James sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. This was beginning to look like a very long day indeed. After reupholstering his wand he also took some floo.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters Office!"


	14. Prophecy Child

**A/N: I know! I know! It took forever didn't it? Well check out how long this is! Like 23 pages on word! Talk about long! Anyways I hope this satisfies your needs for a while, I am still so overwhelmed with the extremely positive response this story has gotten! I know I have said this a lot and I hope you shall forgive me but –THANKS YOUS! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own almost anything in this story except a little bit of the plot. Most of this chapter is from the 'order of the phoenix' by Jk Rowling. So give her the credit not me. Anyways I hope you all get around to reviewing… and I hope jk doesn't mind us writing about her wonderful story… and I hope people don't mind a lot of stuff, but meh, whatcha gonna do?**

**Chapter 14: Prophecy Child**

James rubbed his sore head. Even after 19 years of floo, he still had yet to learn how to land gracefully. Something James Potter may actually never accomplish.

"Not looking too graceful there mate" Sirius quirked bitterly from his chair. James resigned his sigh.

"Not looking to good yourself by the sounds of it" he remarked to Sirius' annoyance.

"I'm sure you wouldn't if you had watched yourself die too!" he yelled bitterly. James cringed at his tone of voice. Meet unpleasant Serious Sirius.

"Hey… I know it must be hard-,"

"No you don't know" he grounded out. "Nobody does, they all think they do by they don't!" with a snarl he turned his back on his best mate.

James rubbed his head where he hit it, feeling a migraine coming on. IN all of his years, which he had known Sirius, he had never really had to deal with this side of him, but he did know one thing; a bitter cold, and depressed Sirius Black never brought good results.

"Fine! I don't know, maybe next time I shouldn't bother comforting my best friend because I don't know what it feels like to watch someone they love in trouble!" he slumped heavily in the seat next to Sirius, whose shoulders seemed to slump even more if that was possible.

"Sorry" was all he mumbled in reply.

James attempted a halfhearted smile; it turned into more of a grimace. "S'okay"

"No its not, I was being a dick"

James felt a small smirk tugging at his lips "true"

A deep sight met his words. Another tense moment seemed to pass before…

"Prongs, aren't you supposed to get Lily flower or something?"

James jumped up "Geese… I totally forgot, be right back" he walked over to the enormous fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Urgh, I hate doing this, it makes me feel sick," he said to Sirius' slight amusement before throwing the fine powder into the fire. Coughing a little he leaned his head in and shouted "Godrics Hollow!"

His head seemed to spin uncontrollably as it found its destination. The smell of fresh baking met his nose, as he smelt around his house. Lily was obviously baking something.

"Lily? You got a moment?"

Lily Potter came in from the kitchen wearing a light blue apron that said 'kiss the cook' on the front to his amusement. A worried set of emerald eyes met his.

"James? What's up? Everything all right? I thought you wouldn't be off work toll 9:00 today?"

"Well" he began. In truth he really didn't know where to start so he thought it was best just to bring her to Hogwarts so Dumbledore may be able to explain things a little better. "W-we had a little… little run in at work, and Dumbledore would like us to meet him in his office right about now to discuss it presumably."

She quirked a brow at him. "And why does this involve me?"

"Because it was another Apparation…" he began but stopped at her surprised face.

"Oh" was all she said. "Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes just let me finish something first"

He nodded and watched her walk away with a fluttering feeling in his stomach, before pulling his aching neck out of the fireplace. A feeling of relief spread through his back as he stretched it from staying in the same position for too long.

"Well? Where is she?" Sirius demanded.

James laughed at his best friends impatience. "Whoa, Its alright mate, she's on her way."  
His face flushed slightly in embarrassment and he turned to face the window behind Dumbledore's desk again.

James took a seat next to his mate, and studied him carefully.

In all he looked rather dead, like the other Sirius they saw today, the lively joking Gryffindor had suddenly stopped being carefree. It saddened him to see someone so positive suddenly so down to earth and depressed. Although James couldn't blame him. He'd be like that too of he had just seen himself die.

The loud rush of the floo came to life as Lily Potter tumbled out of the fireplace, brushing off the soot on her fairly new looking robes.

"I'll never get used to that," she grumbled, then plopped herself down in the chair beside James.

"So… is anybody going to indulge me any info on this latest sight?" when the silence still met her ears she sighed in frustration "Is anybody going to answer me or has somebody died?" she retorted sarcastically.

Obviously she had struck a nerve, as they both seemed to tense at the word 'died'. Lily's mouth slowly opened in slight panic.

"N-nobody died r-right?" she muttered quietly. Nobody answered, but this seemed fine with her as she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts anyways.

Another whoosh of floo announced the arrival of the headmaster. He walked over to his large desk staked with papers and extremely odd instruments of sorts. He seemed to be taking his time as he pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write something before he even acknowledged their presence.

"I see you made it safely"

James snorted at his attempt at an atmosphere breaker. Very muggle like, not that he had a problem with muggles though.

"I think, Albus that it would be best just to get to the point." Sirius said crudely. Lily shot him a glare. Dumbledore seemed to sigh deeply as if it would help the situation.

"Alas, I guess it would be best if I didn't avoid the topic of interest here" he paused "but you must beware that all I may tell you may not-,"

A loud thump made the group jump and swivel around towards the fireplace and stare at the arrival of someone rather unexpected.

Apparation Harry Potter had landed rather ungracefully in the office; his face was contorted up in loss as he stared desperately round the office. They continued to watch in shocked silence as he stormed straight towards the door and yanked on it for all it was worth. It didn't budge.

Harry gave a low growl that would have made James scared if he had not seen this side of him already. He proceeds to look at the door, as if trying to burn a hole in it. The paintings around them began to shift and whisper incoherently at the new arrival as well. Harry ignored them.

Finally the paintings seemed to get to him as he swung around and glared at them. "Shut up!" he hissed vehemently.

Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' great something relative looked at Harry in boredom. His fingers drumming the edges of his frame wearily.

"Ah, has Dumbledore finally decided to grace himself with our presence? Or has he another message for me to send to my worthless great-great-grandson?"

Harry seemed to frown at those words and chose to try and ignore them. Or he just didn't know what to say. Either way he stayed silent.

Harry spun around and tried to open he door again, it still didn't budge.

"I hope this means the headmaster will be back, it has been dreadfully boring without him," Phineas reported in a bored slightly arrogant tone.

Harry huffed and ground his teeth in anger? James couldn't quite place it. All he was trying o figure out was what Harry was doing there… unless thus followed the events of the ministry…He gasped as the thought struck his head that this is probably here Dumbledore had sent him. But why did the painting say Dumbledore had been missing? It didn't make any sense.

Harry growled again and kicked the door. A throb seemed to penetrate his foot as he gasped out, no doubt in pain from his foot.

A look of tiredness of the whole world seemed to pass over his face. Dark shadows seemed to underline his eyes, like he'd seen too much in such a short time. The bright green emerald eyes had darkened. Dark shadows licked across them like a wave. Secrets seemed to float around him like wind, another mystery to be cracked. Another great wonder of the world to solve.

Harry's skinny arms showed many scratches and bruises throw the rips in his robes. Tatters of blood were seen sprayed across them, and long deep scar was barley visible throw a large rip in his left sleeve.

James barely had time to wonder how it got there, and feel depressed about the sad state his some was in when another figure graced them with its presence.

Apparation Dumbledore stepped rather gracefully out of the fireplace, with hardly any floo on him. James only had moment to ponder this before the scene distracted him again. Still nobody had said anything.

Harry didn't seem to want to talk to Dumbledore as he just stared at him hatefully; them turned back to the door.

Dumbledore gently laid the baby Fawkes down in his pile of ashes where his perch was. A small chirping was coming form him as Dumbledore turned his back and walked over to his desk where he sat wearily. Harry still continued to ignore him.

"Well Harry" he said finally acknowledging him "you will be pleased to know that non of you're fellow students are going to suffer and lasting damage from the nights events."

James found he didn't like the way Dumbledore found himself expressing to Harry how dangerous his actions really were. He had just lost his godfather for Merlin's sake!

Harry didn't seem to pay him any attention as a look of sadness and guilt seemed to over power his emotions. Dumbledore finally heaved a huge sigh and looked Harry directly in the face (or as directly as he could without harry looking at him)

"I understand how you feel Harry"

James winced… this wasn't going to be pretty…

Harry finally seemed to get a grip on himself as he ground hid teeth in anger "no you don't"

"Harry" he breathed in another huge sigh as if to release pent up stress and emotions. "There is not shame in what you are feeling" Harry cast him a dubious glance. "On the contrary, the fact that you can feel this way is you're greatest strength."

"My greatest strength is it?" he seethed angrily "you haven't got a clue… you don't know…"

A stone flopped through James's stomach at the anger seen in his son's eyes….

" What don't I know?" just he way Dumbledore said it made James angry. Didn't he see that this wasn't a conversation over tea? But rather a serious one about death and so on?

Harry seemed to be shaking from suppressed anger now, as he slowly turned to face Dumbledore. " I don't wan t to talk about how I feel-okay?"

"But harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-,"

James winced. That was definitely the last straw.

"THEN-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN!" harry roared while seizing a delicate silver instrument and throwing it unmercislessy across the room where it shattered into a million pieces. Several of the pictures let out a yelp and winced, while others nodded disapprovingly.

"I –DON'T-CARE!" harry yelled again at the portraits. Lily shivered beside him. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! -,"

He then seized the small table, which the instrument had previously sat on and threw it too; it broke on the floor, the legs sprawling away.

James was surprised to see Dumbledore, though through all of this stand calmly to the side and let harry demolish his office, his anger a the man for being so calm was soon washed away by the look in his eye…

"You do care:" he said carefully. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it"

"I-DON'T!" Harry's heart wrenching scream was all lily needed to hear before breaking down in sobs. James rubbed her back reassuringly but it still cut him just as sharp.

"oh yes you do" Dumbledore began in a steady voice again "you bhave now lost you're mother, you're father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care"

silence met these words, as the four digested these words. All of them were –Dead!

Nobody was able to say anything after that statement, James didn't know if he would be able to even if he tried. His throught was way to dry.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" harry roared again. "UPI STANDING THERE-YOU,"

but suddenly words didn't seem enough for harry as he ran and seized the doorknob for a means of escape. He couldn't take it any longer… he wanted out…

James swallowed the large bubble in his now moist thought and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to see his son like this.. He wanted them all to be happy…finally he gave up and just let the tears roll down his face. But the looks of all four of them, they had all given up fighting their tears.

"Let me out" harry grounded out in bone chilling forced calm words.

Dumbledore's reply shocked them all.

"No"

Dumbledore also, seemed surprised by his aparation self words as he watched the seen progress.

"Let me out" harry grounded out again.

Bu t again he was met with the same answer/

"No"

Harry seemed to struggle to find the right words to say, his shaking hadn't stopped progressing since the yelling match. "If you don't-if you keep me in here- if you don't let me out-,"

"By all means destroy my possessions, I have far too many anyways" Dumbledore said calmly, though James could detect a sense of weariness and sadness radiating form the elder other man.

"Let-me-out" harry forced at out again for the third time. His voice almost as calm and cold as Dumbledore's was.

"not until I have had my say" Dumbledore said.

James was speechless, harry had just tried to threaten Dumbledore. He had never seen anyone really do that before…

"Do you-I DON'T CANRE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY GOT TO!" harry roared. "I don't want to hear anything you have got to say!"

"You w ill" Dumbledore began again to his annoyance. Why wouldn't he juts let harry go? The boy had juts lost his godfather for goodness sakes!

"Because you are no6 really nearly as angry with me as you should be" ought to be. If you were to attack me, as I know you are so close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it"

Harry was now looking at Dumbledore with a mixture of anger, and confusion, and plain wondering if the man was as insane as people really had said he was.

James was also mildly curious to see what was so important that couldn't have waited till harry felt better…

"What are you talk-,"

"It is my fault Sirius died" Dumbledore interjected clearly. Harry winced at Sirius' name. "Or should I say almost entirely my fault- I will not be so arrogant as to take the whole blame. Sirius was a brave clever and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home hiding while they believe others are in danger. Never less you should never have believed for a second that there was a necessity for you go to the department of mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would never/ have known a long time ago" that voldemort might try to lure you into the department of mysteries, and you may never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not come after you. That blame lies with me, and me alone."

Harry was still standing with his hand on the doorknob, his face a mixture so passive sadness, and a eagerness that shone in his eyes to know the truth. A truth that has been held about him for too long. James inwardly shivered again at the hungry look in hi sons' eyes. What could have possibly been held form him to make him have a look like that?

"Please sit down"

Harry barely seemed to breath as he hesitantly sat down on the edge of the seat Dumbledore gestured towards.

James almost laughed a the irony that the only remaining chair left was the one that Harry sat on. Thank God they didn't sit there. The feeling of cold ice upon ones head inst a one nicely experienced.

"Harry, I owe you and explanation" Dumbledore began hesitantly "and explanation of an old mans mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regards to you bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young…and I seem to have forgotten lately."

Harry still stayed in the same position, arms crossed, and head straight forward, it was like he was staring down a bucket of ice.

"I guessed fifteen years ago" he began again "when I saw the scar on you're forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a forged connection between you and voldemort."

"You told me this before professor" Harry voices was curt and to the point. He didn't really seem to care any more. James heart clenched.

"Yes": said Dumbledore apologetically "yes, but you see- it is after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that you're scar was giving you warnings when voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion."

"I know" harry said wearily

"And this ability of you'res- to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are rouse- has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort returned to his own body and his full powers" James and crew listened aptly as they digested all the info the could get. "More recently" Dumbledore continued, "I became concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed you're presence. I' am speaking of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr.Weasley"

"Yeah, Snape told me" Harry muttered.

Sirius frowned at Snivelus being mentioned.

"Professor Snape, Harry" Dumbledore corrected him quietly "but did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumencey? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"

Harry's head seemed to snap up at this. James was feeling very curious indeed to what Dumbledore had to say. Why would he ignore harry for months? Its didn't make much sense. It seemed like harry was a key factor in this war… something James didn't want to happen.

"Yeah" Harry finally mumbled "yeah, I wondered"

Lily sniffed "well I would have too, I mean, that's kind of rude Albus"

Dumbledore offered her and apologetic look before continuing to watch from the side, he didn't really want to sit in his seat anymore as the apparition him was there. Sitting in a pool of freezing ice does not sound appeasing.

"you see" Dumbledore continued "I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into you're mind, to manipulate and misdirect you're thoughts, and I was not eager too give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was- or had ever been- closer then that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as means to spy on me. I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility, that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way, On those rare occasions when we had close contact, i thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind you're eyes…"

Harry seemed to be contemplating something, as if a memory struck him as he looked at Dumbledore again. James wondered if he would ever have a chance to actually talk to harry. Right now it was not looking like it as he couldn't even see James let alone hear him. He glanced at Lily's stomach and smiled briefly. At least harry was still with them.

"…Voldemort's aim in possessing you, as he demonstrated tonight, would not have been my destruction. It would have been yours. He hoped when he possessed you briefly a short while ago, that I would sacrifice you in the hope of killing him. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you Harry. An old mans mistakes…"

Harry stayed silent. The sad look in his eyes deepened, but understanding was starting to glimmer in his darkened emerald eyes…

"Sirius told me that you felt the snake inside you the very day of Arthur Weasleys' attack" he looked directly at Harry who was still staring hard at the desk "…I knew at once my worst fears were correct; Voldemort had realized he could use you. In attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on you're mind, I arranged occlumencey lessons with professor Snape."

Sirius half glared at Dumbledore now. "What-were-you-thinking?" she said slowly "don't you see what a greasy g-,"

"Sirius!" lily hissed at him.

Huffing Sirius folded his arms and glared back at the scene at hand. His former position of gloom taking over once more.

"…Professor Snape discovered that you had been dreaming about the door to the department of mysteries for months. Voldemort of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant"

Harry shuffled a little in his seat. His posture and expression the exact same as Sirius'. James would have found it funny, if it had not been such a serious situation.

"… And then you saw Rookwood, who worked in the department of mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along- that the prophecies held in the ministry of magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lift them from the shelves without suffering madness; in this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the ministry of magic, and risk revealing himself at last- or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master occlumencey"  
harry looked extremely uncomfortable and guilty all of a sudden "But I didn't" he mumbled "I didn't practice, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go and –Sirius wouldn't- Sirius wouldn't-,"

He stopped and looked down again. James got the impression his son didn't like to cry, and hated feeling weak, almost as if he had to prove something.

"I tried to check that he'd really taken Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office. I spoke to kreacher in the fire, and he said Sirius wasn't there, he said he'd gone!"

Sirius growled. James didn't need to know why; he already knew that his best mate hated anything related to his family, even the house elves, but this was just another thing to add to his hate list.

"Kreacher lied" Dumbledore said calmly " you are not his master, he could lie to without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the ministry of magic."

Harry's eyes widened "he-he sent me on purpose?"

"Oh yes, kreacher I' am afraid has been serving more then one master for months."

Harry quirked a brow blankly confused. James also started noticing his son's interest getting quite piped. "How?"

"Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas" said Dumbledore "when Sirius apparently shouted at him to 'get out' he took Sirius at his word and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left… Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucious Malfoy…"

Harry seemed to get rigid as he sensed where this was going…

"How do you know all this?" harry said.

James frowned. He would like to know that himself actually…

"Kreacher told me last night" said Dumbledore "you see, when you gave professor Snape that cryptic warning he realized that you had had a vision of Sirius trapped in the bowels of the department of mysteries. He, like you, attempted to contact Sirius at once. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating then the fire in Dolores Umbridge's' Office. Professor Snape found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld place.

Harry, James noticed wirily, looked even sicker at this information. Probably the guilt, he reminisced.

"…When however you did not return from you trip into the forest with Dolores Umbridge, Professor Snape grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. He alerted certain Order members at once."

Sirius and James scrunched up theirs noses in detest and surprise. Snivelus was actually worried about the James Potter's son? Maybe he was extremely important in this war as it seemed…the thought brought no comfort to either of them.

"…Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were at Headquarters when he made contact. All agreed to go to your aid at once. Professor Snape requested that Sirius remain at Headquarters to tell me what had happened, for I was due there at any moment. In the meantime he, Professor Snape, intended to search the forest for you. But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Kreacher the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld place shortly after they all had left for the ministry, it was the elf who told me –laughing fit to burst- where Sirius had gone"

Harry paled. It was just then that James suddenly noticed the sudden change of the aparations. Instead of the whitish misty things they were before, they were now more solid. Their forms were taking a 3 dimensional look, and they almost looked like they were colored ghosts. The transparent ness, and the fact that you could still walk through them was almost the only difference between them…

What was happening?

A cold feeling swept over James and he suddenly didn't really want to know…

"…He was laughing?" the paling harry said, in a horrified whisper.

"Oh yes" said Dumbledore with a sad frown "you see, kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not secret keep for the Order; he could not give the Malfoy's our whereabouts, or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which to say that he could not disobey a direct order form his master, Sirius."

Sirius snorted, or more like made out a cough that sounded suspiciously like _ya right _

"…But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed much to trivial for Sirius to think of him banning from repeating it"

"Like what?" harry asked interested, and slightly concerned looking.

"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you" said Dumbledore quietly.

James, Lily, and Dumbledore all shot quick glances at the silent Sirius. James' heart broke once again at the sad but happy smile that was tugging at his eyes and lips. With a leap of his heart, he also realized how loyal and caring his friend really was. It was true that Sirius' background was not a pleasant one, and one he would rather not discuss over dinner, but he had the personality and loyal traits that really struck James as different from the awful family he had. His simple gestures at cracking jokes and making peoples smile in the worst of oncoming wars and hardships were one of his greatest strengths. Just knowing where and what to do in bad situations was also another one of his. His strong stubbornness always came out from time to time, and when it did, it also showed part of his family in him. The blacks were very stubborn, that was one thing well learned.

Yet, an appreciative part of James' heart was for his best friends love and loyalty. True, he was rather a player when it came to girls, and he flirted like there was no tomorrow, not to mention his drool worthy looks, and outgoing personality made him seem like a easy going guy, and he usually was. But in times like this, he totally changed. His demeanor would totally chuck out the laughter and joy, and harden like a rock. He would become his name –just that, Serious.

James speculated it had something to do with living in a family of Muggle hating, Voldemort worshipping cold hearted snobs. Unlike his loving muggle-loving family. Sirius' was not always one to show tears, he was strong, and determined. He seemed to feel that someone in the group had to stay strong, and it was true. They were all pretty useless if all of them totally broke down and they didn't know what to do. So Sirius would take it in his hands to be the strong one and bring it all back together. But lately…

James sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. His friend was not being himself lately, he figured these aparations and seeing yourself die had something to do with it. I mean, he would certainly feel rotten if he were him… he feels bad enough being himself right at the moment. It was hard knowing that your son was suffering, and worst of all –watching, him struggle in pain when you could only sit back and watch instead of run and give them a hug telling him it would be okay and that he weren't alone… but he couldn't and it hurt.

But just the fact that Sirius Black, in the future pushed everything aside for Harry, made his heart leap in his throat with joy. Even when he wasn't able to take care of Harry like he promised himself he would, Sirius did.

Wiping away a tear James reminisced on the promise Sirius had made the other day to him after they had told the others Lily was pregnant, and found out about Harry.

_Flashback_

_James sat in his living room talking animally with his best friend Sirius. Lily was in the kitchen cooking something extremely tasty smelling, and James felt as if the world was spinning in joyful circles as he reminisced on his son. Harry._

_He looked so much like him. Like an identical twin. Of course he couldn't tell more details as the aparation was quite hazy, but it was exciting non the less._

_Thoughts about growing up and living with harry, surrounded by love laughter and crazy marauders. Every Christmas he would spoil him rotten, and every summer they would travel the world… leaving all the threats of Voldemort behind._

_Life was certainly looking good so far._

_Something in the back of his mind was tugging rather painfully at him. A thought he didn't want to ever think about, but knew someday he would have to give it thought. _

_What if he wasn't there for Harry?_

_The thought killed him, and he hoped he would never see the day. But if that happened he needed somebody to love Harry… just like he and lily would._

_So many people floated to his mind, but one centered his attention straight away, and this figure was sitting right across from him, talking and laughing with bright cheery eyes, and faith filtered across his face… James didn't want to sound like dampening the mood. But he needed to do this…_

"_Hey Padfoot?"_

_Sirius smiled at the old nickname they used at school for each other "ya prongsie?"_

_James smiles weakly but couldn't really find it in himself to laugh. He really didn't want to do this…_

"_I need to talk to you… about Harry"_

_Sirius attention was immediately snagged. His laughter was dimmed form his eyes, and he was totally paying attention. James was slightly surprised._

"_Ya, what about Harry?"_

"_Well…" the truth was he really didn't know where to begin. But he figured the begging was a good place… "You know I trust you right?"_

_This question seemed to catch Sirius off guard. His cheeriness immediately vanished into concern, and curiosity. "Of course I do! Why do you ask?"_

"_Because…" he sighed and scratched his head. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. "I … I just know…" James shook his head and started again from a different approach._

"_I know you love me and lily like your own family, well maybe not your family but you get what I mean…"_

_Sirius snorted at that but let him continue in silence._

"… _And I know for a fact that you would die for us, you would gladly step forward and stab yourself if it meant saving us…"_

_Sirius didn't say anything but listened as James struggled on._

"_The truth is Sirius, I trust you with all my heart, I know you can love a child with any given name no matter if it was a Malfoy, because your not a coldhearted basterd like your … family"_

_Sirius nodded eagerly, his eyes shone with curiosity, and a deep love that showed just how much James words had an effect on him._

"_And I wanted you to promise me… that if… that if anything…anything at all happened to me or lily… you…you would look out for…Harry…"_

_James finally cast his eyes towards his friend again with hopeful eyes and saw Sirius the look in Sirius' eyes melt his heart immediately._

_Sirius took no hesitation in answering "You know James, I would put my life down for you and you're family, I would do anything to help you, and show you how much I care, I would even serve that pussy of a evil wizard if you wanted me too, that's how much I love you"_

_James eyes shone with unshed tears, something that didn't happen often, as he was usually a bright upbeat person, but this was too much._

"_I love harry already, and I would love to be a part of his life if you would let me, I would love nothing more then to tuck him in at night and tell him there aren't any monsters under his bed, if something happened to you."_

_A tear leaked down both their cheeks. The depth of the their bond was really beginning to show._

"_I promise"_

_James smiled, a true smile, one that hadn't happened in a while since the rise of the dark lord. A smile that Sirius Orion Black would never forget for the rest of his life. Just the look in James' eyes as he told him how much he really cared and appreciated him and his family, especially his precious future Godson. It was enough to make Sirius let out a heat wrenching sob, one that didn't go unnoticed by James._

_James smile turned into a grin as he pulled his friend towards him. "Come here you"_

_He ruffled Sirius' semi long silky black hair. "…Thanks Siri"_

_The short name was something not many people used when addressing him, but he laughed non-the less. "No pro-blem" he hiccoughed. _

_The comfortable companion silence that followed was one that would forever remain in their hearts, the love of friendship that ran so deep that you couldn't dig it up with a million meter shovel. _

The memory slowly dissolved away, and James looked fondly at his friend, a smile of remembrance and gratefulness graced his face as he realized the loyalty that Sirius had to keep that promise. And the fact that he cared about harry most… wanted to make him cry.

The scene before him thought was still happening, and James felt a sudden strength inside him well up to go on.

"Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of a father and brother. Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, and that you knew where he was- but kreacher's information made him realize that the one person you would go to any lengths to save was Sirius Black."

Harry seemed to go numb again. James glanced once again at his friend to see him with a deep emotion stirring in him, his eyes never leaving harry.

"So…" harry began "when I asked kreacher if Sirius was there last night…"

"The Malfoy's undoubtly on Voldemort's instructions – had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then if you decided to check whether Sirius was home or not, kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the hippogriff yesterday, and at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs tending to him"

The sickening look in Harry's face strengthened ten fold, and James wanted so badly juts to hold him…

"And… kreacher told you all this?… and laughed?" Harry breathed out.

"He did not wish to tell me" said Dumbledore "but im a sufficiently accomplished legilimens myself to know I'm being lied to and I- persuaded him- to tell me the full story, before I left for the department of mysteries."

"And" whispered harry "and Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him-,"

James winced at the fists made in Harry's lap, he looked so angry. Well… he would be too mind you…actually he was now come to think of it…

"She was quite right harry" Dumbledore interrupted abruptly "I warned Sirius when we adopted Grimmauld place as our headquarters that kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told him kreacher could be dangerous to us. I do not think Sirius took me too seriously, or that he ever saw kreacher as being with feelings as acute as a humans-,"

"Don't- you- blame…don't- you-talk – about Sirius like-," Harry's labored breathing and anger were only signs of how much he really cared for Sirius. James felt proud of his son there, and the loyalty he had.

"Kreacher's a lying –foul- he deserved-,"

"Kreacher is what he has been made by wizards Harry" Dumbledore poked in gently but forcefully " yes he is to be pitied. His existence has been as miserable as your friend Dobby's. He was forced to do Sirius' bidding, because Sirius was the last of the family to which he was enslaved, but he felt no true loyalty to him. And whatever kreacher faults, it must be admitted that Sirius did nothing to make kreacher's lot easier -,"

"DON'T TALKE ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT!" harry was back on his feet, fury etched in every line in his face, the pain of Sirius was still obviously fresh in his mind, and James couldn't really blame him for being mad, he was still shocked about everything too.

"What about Snape?" harry spat " you're not talking about him, are you? When I told him voldemort had Sirius, he just sneered at me as usual -,"

"Harry you know professor Snape had no choice but to pretend not to take you seriously in front of Dolores Umbridge" said Dumbledore steadily " but as I have explained, he informed the Order as soon as possible about what you had said. It was he who deduced where you had gone when you did not return from the forest. It was he, too, who gave Professor Umbridge fake vertaserum when she was attempting to force you to tell her Sirius' whereabouts"

Sirius and the rest quirked a brow. There it was again! Sirius was being wanted for something… but what was it? Why was he so wanted that people were trying to shove illegal vertaserum down each other's throats?

Harry's face took on that of guilt again. James wanted so badly to swipe it off his face, but he couldn't. This was harder then he thought.

"Snape – Snape g – goaded Sirius about staying in the house – he made out Sirius as a coward -,"

"Sirius was much too old and clever to have allowed such feeble taunts to hurt him" said Dumbledore.

"Snape stopped giving me Occlumencey lessons!" harry snarled. James got the impression that harry didn't really care about that, probably happy almost about it really, but he seemed to need more the reason to blame Snape. It almost made him want to laugh but he held it in.

"He threw me out of his office!"

"I' am aware of it" Dumbledore sighed heavily "I have already said that it was a mistake for me not to teach you myself, though I was sure, at the time, that nothing could have been more dangerous then to open your mind even further to Voldemort while in my presence -,"

Harry still snarled though "Snape made it worse, my scar always hurt worse after lessons with him -," harry stopped as if in thought and James saw a flick of something in Harry's eyes. " – How do you know he wasn't trying to soften me up for Voldemort, make it easier for him to get inside my -,"

"I trust Severus Snape" said Dumbledore simply " but I forgot another old mans mistakes – that some wounds run too deep for the healing. I thought professor Snape could overcome his feelings about your father – I was wrong"

James winced. So his son was getting punished for his faults? He shot a glance at look and noticed her disapproving glare at him. Sliding lower in his seat, he refused to meet Dumbledore's weary glance as well.

"But that's okay, is it?" harry yelled, " its okay for Snape to hate my dad, but its not okay for Sirius to hate kreacher?"

"Sirius did not hate kreacher" Sirius let out a disapproving snort at that "he regarded him as a servant unworthy of much interest of notice. Indifference and neglect often do much more damage then outright dislike…"

Harry suddenly seemed to grow very self-conscious as he wrapped his tattered and torn cloak around himself more tightly, and he refused to meet the headmaster's eyes. Something that did not go unnoticed by the old man. James highly suspected he said that on purpose to see if he would get a reaction out of harry.

A emotion quickly flashed in the wise headmaster's sky blue eyes as he surveyed harry quickly, but he pretended he didn't notice anything as he continued on with his sentence.

"The fountain we destroyed tonight told a lie. We wizards have mistreated and abused our fellows for too long, and we are now reaping our reward…"

Harry jumped to his feet again. The chair was knocked back once more. "SO SIRIUS DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, DID HE?"

"I did not say that, nor will you ever hear me say it" Dumbledore replied quietly. "Sirius was not a cruel man, he was kind to houselves in general. He had no love for kreacher, because kreacher was a living reminder of the home Sirius had hated"

"Right you are on that" Sirius growled to no one in particular. His face still never leaving harry…

"Yeah he did hate it!" harry yelled again in his cracking voice. He turned his back on the headmaster and looked out the window onto the expanding grounds.

"You made him stay in that house, and he hated it, that's why he tried to get out last night -,"

"I was trying to keep Sirius alive" he said quietly.

"People don't like being locked up!" harry screamed again "you did it to me all last summer-,"

But harry suddenly stopped talking, and he refused to look at Dumbledore again as he grabbed his cloak tighter around himself, and turned to look back outside.

He missed the look Dumbledore gave him again, that flick of something in his eyes…

But James for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was, or what it meant.

Dumbledore put his face in his hands, and James for the first time in his life, saw the headmaster finally show signs of weakness. The man he knew always persevered and didn't give up, suddenly seemed to so hopeless and alone. He then realized that everybody had somebody they could talk to, get stuff off their chest, but Dumbledore didn't really. He was always regarded as the master of one with ideas, and the problem solver. But like the unspeakable said, he was only human after all. It made James heart clench once again.

Harry finally turned around again, and this time James was slightly surprised to see harry have a flash of anger surprise his eyes as he saw what Dumbledore was doing. It was almost as if harry didn't approve of him being weak, almost as if he thought he shouldn't be in pain, almost like he blamed Dumbledore for it all…

"It is time" Dumbledore began, after he took his hands off his tired and again face "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me – to do whatever you like – when I have finished. I will not stop you."

Harry looked slightly shocked and suspicious. His anger was slowly ebbing away thought at the promise of knowing. Of knowing what James didn't know, but the look was one of someone getting told a great secret? Scared, but wanting.

Dumbledore didn't look harry immediately in the eyes, something that kind of annoyed James.

"Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well – not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on you aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years."

James, lily, and Sirius' mouths dropped open in rage and shock. WHAT!

Rounding on Dumbledore James jumped up. "You WHAT!"

Dumbledore winced but looked James in the eye non-the less. "I-,"

But Sirius cut him off. "How could you? I was supposed to take care of Harry! He's my Godson! I promised I wouldn't let anything to happen to him- non the less making him live with –those- sorry excuses of a muggle!"

Lily was in shock as well her famous temper was rising "You promised us as well Dumbledore! You told us earlier that you would make sure Sirius got custody if anything happened to harry! I don't understand this! You know what my sister and her good for nothing husband are like! He tried to _Rape _me for Merlin's sake!" she shrieked. Her red hair was ruffled and rough looking. Emerald eyes were narrowed to slits and she was seething at Dumbledore like there was no tomorrow. Dumbledore looked at loss what to say. The memory of how she had almost been mad into trash by that fat basterd was still a tender subject for either of them. Even though her sister didn't know about it, and he was slightly drunk, it was still a rather frightening thought.

If her brother in law tried to –touch- her then what would he do to Harry that he undoubtly hated?  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and held up a hand in response. "I don't know what my intentions were, as this is the future, and there may have been many obstacles in the way as to why harry wasn't living with Sirius. But I can honestly say, that this conversation may answer you're questions if you could just quieten down and listen"

Lily glared at him once more before sticking her nose up stubbornly and sitting down defiantly. A heat of power still stung in the air, and James and Sirius slowly sat down again. The room was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Harry shifted again and refused to look Dumbledore in the eyes. His composure tensed at the mentions of his relatives and James had to wonder what had happened there that made harry so tense and frightened.

"You might ask, and with good reason, why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more then gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son. My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger then perhaps anyone but I realized, Voldemort had been vanquished many hours before, but his supporters – and many of them are almost as terrible as he – were still at large, angry, desperate, and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty, or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you"

James watched harry shiver at the thought, and he subconsciously did so too. He could feel lily twitch beside him as well.

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power. But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by and ancient magic of which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated – to his cost. I am speaking, of course of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in you're veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me." Said harry at once. "She doesn't give a damn -,"

James heard lily distinctly grind her teeth beside him in bitterness.

"But she took you" Dumbledore cut across him "she may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet she still took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I place upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

"I still don't-,"

"While you cans till call home the place where your mothers blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on un you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, while you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."

"Wait" said harry "wait a moment" He sat up straighter in his chair that he had reluctantly sat back down in and stared hard at Dumbledore. "You sent that howler. You told her to remember – it was your voice -,"

Lily snorted. "She deserved it"

"I thought" Dumbledore said, inclining his head slightly "that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you. I suspected the Dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate son"

James mouth fell open "what? Dementors just jump out and attack harry while he's living in a muggle place? Why the heck, is everything seem to be after harry? He's barely a teenager!"

James rubbed his tiring temples, and he missed the quick sad look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"It did" harry said quietly. He was nervously playing with a loose string on his battered robes. "Well – my uncle more then her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the howler came she – she said I had to stay"

He stared down at the floor for a bit. " But what does this have to do with …"

James got the impression he couldn't bring himself now to say Sirius' name.

"five years ago then" continued Dumbledore as though he had not paused in his story. "You arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well –nourished" he paused for a moment to take stare intently at Harry's extremely small frame "…as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little prince, but as normal a boy as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far my plan was working well."

James quirked a brow in Dumbledore's direction. Plan?

"And then… well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faces you and sooner – much sooner- then I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort. You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was… prouder of you then I can say"

Harry acknowledged the man's praise with a quick grateful look at him before he continued nervously playing with the loose string on his robes.

"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine" said Dumbledore " and obvious flaw that I knew even then might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."

Harry quirked a thin brow in confusion "I don't understand what you're saying"

"Neither do I" James, Lily, and Sirius said in sync.

"Don't you remember asking me as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry's head shot up quickly and he nodded.

"Ought I to have told you then?"

Harry's breathe seemed to come on labored breathing again. It was like watching a result of a masterpiece being unveiled for the first time, hours of work and preparations for this one moment. But would it work?

"Do you see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven I told myself was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age. I should grace recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… you were too young, much too young"

Harry nodded slightly; emerald eyes burning for answers…

"… And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced. Once again you acquainted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not as me again, however, why voldemort had left that mark on you. We discussed your scar, oh yes… We came very, very, close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?"

James mouth opened in an 'o' "so that's who gave him that wicked looking scar…"

Nobody bothered answering. They were getting so close to getting the answers they wanted…

"…Well it seemed to me that twelve was after all hardly better then eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it as swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph…

"Do you see harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid"

Harry still looked confused, but nervous and anxious looking now as well. "I don't-,"

"I cared about you too much" said Dumbledore simply "I cared more for your happiness then your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind then my plan, more for your life then the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as voldemort expects we fools who love to act"

James could suddenly see a flash of emotion in Harry's eyes now as well from the deep words Dumbledore had expressed to him. It was almost like nobody had ever really said something like that to him before.

And that cut James deeply, deeper then anybody would ever care to know.

He wanted to hold his son so badly, and tell him he was proud for all that he had done, and by the sounds of it, lives he had saved. He wanted to be there for Harry to check for monsters under the bed, and teach him how to ride his first broomstick. He loved his son so much; he was looking forward to changing his dirty diapers just so he could be closer to him.

Right then James made a promise to himself.

He would die for his son.

If harry was in danger, he would die for him, there was no other option. He would put his life in the line, if only to save Harry's. That's how it had to be. That's how it was.

Because James potter loved his son.

More then quiditch, pranks, laughing, etc… you name it. He loved Harry.

He was beyond proud that he helped bring something so cherished and wonderful into the world. He was proud that Harry had stood up for what was right, had risked his life for others, had believed when no one else did. And James was proud that harry did it all, not to be famous, but because he cared.

His eyes stayed glued on harry as the scene continued.

"…Is there a defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have – and I have watched you more closely then you can have imagined – not wanting to save more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, If in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands. We entered you're third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Sirius, learned what he was, and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment you had triumphantly snatched your Godfather from the jaws of the ministry? But now at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, harry. I knew the time must come soon…

"Argh! What had I done that was so bad people were sending Dementors after me?" Sirius said in exasperation. The silence didn't help his hungry ears, but he accepted it all the same. He guessed it wasn't totally there fault, there were after all, just as clueless as he…

"…But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die"

The groups silently gasped. Harry had to watch someone die! What maze? And was that Amos' son?

So many questions… and not so many answers…

"…Having just escaped death so narrowly yourself… and I did not tell you, thought I knew, now that Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only defense is this: I have watched you struggling more burdens than any student who has ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another – the greatest one of all"

Harry was fidgeting more violently now. His nerves seemed to be one edge, as was everybody else's. This was it…

"I still don't understand" harry inquired hesitantly. Dumbledore finally shook himself out of his silent reverie.

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape form him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

The silence that filled the office after this could have chocked them to death if it were not for Baby Fawkes chirping quietly.

"The prophecy smashed" harry said blankly " I was pulling Neville up those benches in the – room where the archway was, and I ripped his robes, and it fell…"

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the department of mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly"

His piercing blue eyes, sent chills down James's spine. There was something about them at the moment, which made him feel really cold… almost as if he knew something extremely bad, but didn't want to share. It hit him suddenly that that was exactly what it was, and he slapped his head with a groan. Stupid thickness, he was only 19; he didn't deserve to feel this old so soon!

"Who heard it?" his voice betrayed his thoughts. He already seemed to know who did.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the hogs head inn. I had gone there to see and applicant for the post of the divination teacher, thought it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant however was the great great granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave"

This time Dumbledore stopped and ran a worn hand over his aged and tiring face. Lines of age and knowledge gouged deeply into his face. The wise eyes were dimming by the minute at the uninvitable end this conversation was most likely going to have.

He instead of continuing talking got up and rummaged through a cupboard to his left, where the mountains of books were set atop a shelf. He pulled back with a very heavy looking basin. Ancient runes were carved onto the sides, and the swirling of silver mist inside told James it was a pensieve. And a mighty good on at that.

Placing the pensieve gently on his desk, he the prodded his temple with his famous wand, and pulled back with a long strand of silver. It was almost like a sliver of his long fine silvery hair.

Placing it in the basin he prodded the surface and sat back in silence. Harry surveyed this in contained awe and curiosity as a misty figure slowly rose out of the basin.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal…_

_But he will have powers the dark lord knows not,_

_And wither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh months dies…'_

The slowly revolving figure sank back not the silver mass below. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither the apparations nor them made a sound. Even the quiet chirps from baby Fawkes had fallen silent.

"P-professor Dumbledore?"

The tense and uncomfortable silence was broken once again by the ever so brace harry Potter, who was looking confused, and apprehensive, almost as if he really didn't want to know the answer to the question he was answering.

James knew for certain eh couldn't trust himself to open his mouth or he might pass out from sheer exhaustion. His breathing was extremely labored by now, he could certainly give harry a run for his money…

"It…did that mean… what did that mean?" he whispered, asking very very very quietly, for Dumbledore seemed still lost in thought staring at the pensive.

"It meant" said Dumbledore wearily "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times"

The four adults looked at each other wearily. They hadn't defied voldemort even once…

"Shit" James muttered. His temples were probably going really red and raw from all the rubbing, but being reminded that you were going to have to defy that evil basterd three times before he finally killed you wasn't a pleasant one.

"It means – me?" he muttered weakly. Shrinking lower in his seat as if he could just disappear.

"The odd thing is harry, is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, and both of whom parents had been in the order of the phoenix, both sets of parents narrowly escaping Voldemort three times. One of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

Lily gasped "Wasn't that supposedly Franks' son? The other lad who was with Harry tonight at-," she stopped her blabbering at the stern looking in Sirius' direction from James.

"But… but then why was my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?" harry inquired.

"The official record was relabeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child" said Dumbledore "it seemed plain to the keep of the hall of prophecy that voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one the whom Sybil was referring"

"Then – then it might not be me?" harry asked, there was a spark of hope in his meek voice.

"I am afraid" Dumbledore began slowly, looking as though every word cos thim greta effort "that there is no doubt that it is you"

Harry's eyes fogged over with something James couldn't recognize. Then it hit him. Disappointment. He didn't want to be the one of the prophecy. Although he didn't blame him. He wouldn't either…but he would if only for his Harry.

"but you said- Neville was born at the end of July too- and his mum and dad-,"

"you are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has been both a blessing and a curse."

Harry looked slightly out and desperate now. "But he might have chosen wrong! He might have marked the wrong person!"

"he chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him. And noticed this Harry, he chose not the pureblood, but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far- something that neither you parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

"Why did he do it then? Why did he try to kill me as a baby? He should have waited till we were older to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous, and tried to kill whoever it was then-,"

"That might have indeed been the more practical course" Dumbledore agreed "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The hogs' head inn, which Sybil chose for its cheapness, has long attracted a more, shall we say interesting clientele then the three broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I had set out to meet Sybil Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My –our- one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way away into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard -?"

"He heard the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know you would have the power the dark lord knows not-,"

"But I don't!" harry interrupted in a strangled voice " I haven't any the powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people - or kill them-,"

"There is a room in the department to mysteries" said Dumbledore, taking his turn now to interrupt "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible then death, than human intelligence, then the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that resides there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in peace for a moment. The while taking in what he had said.

James sat in the awkward silence; it was one for pondering and quiet. He found though that he couldn't think straight. His son was the one that was going to have too defeat the evil basterd who named himself Voldemort. The evil force that took the lives of many innocence. The same evil force that crushed Sirius' family to smithereens. The same evil force that took family of many young. The same evil force that tortured for sport, and laughed at the weak.

The same evil force that took his son from him.

Anger rose inside of him, only to be squashed and replaced with a deep welling despair moments later. He only wanted to live happily ever after, with his family, and friends…but his hopes and dreams had suddenly come crashing down in a sudden reality.

Harry opened his mouth finally, with the air of just wanting to end the stifling silence. "The end of the prophecy… Neither can live…"

"…While the other survives…"

Harry's eyes spun open wide as realization form the words seemed to have finally sunk in. James eyes too also widened as the adjustment smacked him once again, reminding him of the terrible fate that the wizarding world had… if his son failed.

But he wouldn't fail.

Because James would be with him every step of the way if it meant forcing himself into the future so be it. He would be there.

"So…" harry dredging up the words finally spoke "so…does that mean that… does that mean…that one of us has got to kill the other… in the end?"

Sad emerald eyes met those of piercing blue.

"Yes" Dumbledore said softly.

Harry's body slunk back down in his seat as he took this all in. his labored breathing was now slowed to a normal pace, although his face was not any more colored. The streaks of sun streamed through the window, looking extremely off in James' opinion as the light went right through the transparent people. But he could not find it in himself at the moment to make a joke of it like usual.

"I feel I owe you another apology harry"

James stiffened. What now?

"You may, perhaps have wondered why I never chose you as prefect? I must confess… that I rather thought…you had enough responsibility to be going on with"

James was once again shocked to see a small sliver of a tear slide down the aparation Dumbledore's face, as the scene before them slowly disaparated leaving only a misty haze to remind them of what had been there.

Nobody really knew what to say to one another, to much info had been shared, to many questions that had to be asked; they just didn't know where to begin…

"…I suggest you get some rest, and we discuss this another day" Dumbledore began slowly. James looked up to notice this younger Dumbledore looking wearily and guilty. He nodded his head, agreeing whole-heartedly with the wise old man, and not finding it in himself to put any arguments on the line. He had enough on his plate at the moment. They all did.

Helping Lily up, they walked slowly towards the large oak door, Sirius following in their wake.

Upon reaching the gargoyle James lost it. He used all his strength to bash his fist into the wall in anger, only to recoil in pain seconds later. This wasn't fair.

"James!" lily shrieked, both disapprovingly and concern. Sirius just flinched but offered no support, One mother was enough.

"Its not fair!" he yelled, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples now " I know, but its no use getting angry over it! There's nothing you can do to stop what Voldemort does, what decisions he makes! Only one-person can and its…" she trailed off as realization on exactly who it was that could hit her hard in the face.

"…Not you?" Sirius finished her sentence lamely; he wasn't up for fighting right now.

James sighed, "Alright, I guess we should just get a good nights rest, and discuss this another time…"

"I agree mate, I know I'm sure tired" he smirked slightly, but it made James feel better that someone was at least smiling. "If I stay awake any longer, my head will be so heavy it'll fall off!"

Lily didn't seem to find this kind of humor appropriate for the moment, but she ignored it and leaned on James' shoulder as they walked slowly down the long corridor towards the Great Hall.

"I guess that old saying is true… you learn something knew everyday…" but Sirius trailed off, and they all three came to a complete stop outside the entrance to Moaning Murtles bathroom. Because there standing in front of them was something that was more familiar then one would care to know…

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Heres' the latest chapter for you, I hope ya enjoyed it. Just to let you guys know, I may make a sequel to this one, if I have another plot after this that can continue the story. This will be a long story in the making though so don't worry, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do reading you're encouraging reviews! Lol so I may not get the next chapter up till near the end of March but I'll try, just be patient. At least this chapter was extremely long. I don't know if that is a good thing or not… so tell me thanks!**


	15. Someone's Watching Me

**A/N: Heres chapter 15 for you, I know its not long but it will have to do, it's a very important chapter, as the next few chapters are extremely important to the story, as it is all part of the master plan…Muahahahaha- Eeek, anyways, this is a continuation from the chapter where McGonagall sees the aparations in her transfiguration classroom. It's a outlook on Harry's Pov, and it will all make sense in the next chapter so be warned lol! Muahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, which as I said before, sucks immensely**

**Chapter 15: Someone's watching me**

Harry ran as fast as he could to Moaning Murtles Bathroom. He had the map in his pocket but he didn't take it out. He didn't care if they followed him, they couldn't get to him even if they did.

But as eh approached the door he stopped. There was something about the place now that he hadn't noticed before. It had this feeling of loss and secrets, something he didn't really need any more to dwell into.

Feeling frustrated that the place he wanted to go to think to himself , he no longer wanted to be anywhere near, was not helping any.

Maybe It was the fact that he didn't want to face a rotting basilisk, or see the blood that has stained the floor. Maybe it was because somebody had died there, or maybe it was because it wouldn't help.

Sighing he slid down the wall. No matter where he went, what he did, who he spoke too, he was always reminded of the oncoming darkness? He couldn't even escape the Gosh forsaken Dursley's anymore to Hogwarts to find sanctuary. He was haunted here too.

A tear slid down his face as he realized he couldn't even sleep without being haunted. His face always lingered there…his breath always smothering him… his laughter ringing in his ears…

Shaking his head he got up again. It would do no good to brood on something that was. His life was a big screw up, which was for sure. And he doubted he would ever have the chance to live a normal life, and be equalized as a normal person. But then again, he never was, so why should it matter?

His Godfather was gone, his mother, his father, Cedric, his courage, his dignity, his hope, his faith.

He didn't care anymore.

If Voldemort wanted to kill him, then so be it. He was nothing now. His memories and thoughts had shredded him to smithereens already. His relatives made sure of that.

Memories of laughter, jokes, and happiness seemed too distant now. All that was left was a feeling of despair. His courage had shriveled away as well, now all he wanted to do was curl up in a hole and hopes to disappear.

He traced a thing finger over his famous scar. Or infamous in his mind. He didn't want it anymore. A small childhood memory floated to his mind as he remembered how he thought it looked cool, and made him different from all the rest of the bullying kids. He felt special.

How very close to the truth he was.

It was scary to look at his pictures now; his eyes had diminished to nothing. The sparkle was gone, and in its wake was a dead emerald. His face ached every time he fake smiled. The muscles were so worn from pretending to be happy.

If only the wizarding world could see their hero now.

The image of fudge getting fired floated to his mind and he had to crack a small laugh. That would be priceless to see.

Harry closed his eyes; his weariness was taking over again. If only he could just disappear…

A small prickly feeling was pocking him in the back of the neck, and he had a feeling of sudden unease, as if someone was watching him…

Sighting up straighter, he opened his eyes warily, hoping not to receive some unpleasant sight. With him you never knew; the impossible always seemed to happen.

The feeling didn't go away though as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Taking out his wand he looked around him suspiciously. Maybe they were wearing a invisibility cloak…

But his gut told him no one was. It was a strange gut feeling really, like the kind you get when you see something so utterly impossible you hardly believe its true…

Nothing there.

Feeling slightly more at ease that nothing jumped out and attacked him yet he started walking away; wand still at bay.

The astronomy tower had a beautiful view of the evasive grounds. Especially when it got darker out, and the stars shone down at you.

His emerald eyes flickered for a moment, a distant memory of a huge hippogriff and a runaway convict floating to his mind. The feeling of success was one of new to him, he didn't remember what it felt like.

But he knew that day was successful, Because he helped save an innocent mans life. He proved to Dumbledore someone's guilt, and he discovered the truth. Something, which can be a wonderful and terrible thing…

Harry had experienced both.

Pushing the oncoming thoughts of the Prophecy away, Harry sat down on the ledge, dangling his feet over the tower, towards the faraway ground…

He knew it was stupid to sit there; one whisper and he might accidentally fall out of pure shock. But what did he have to lose anyway?

Harry suddenly remembered why he had run from his friends in the first place. The memory of their shouting match, and their frightening discovery…

He shivered, if from the cold he didn't know, but any thoughts on Dementors could make you shiver till you froze to death.

Dementors.

Why were their Dementors in the castle? What was Dumbledore hiding? Was he hiding something? Was Ron's predicament really true? Did they just make their way in there by themselves?

It didn't make sense.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had encountered numerous amounts of times Dementors. But never have they inside the castle.

Their little trip from the library doing homework had wound them up a little. Feeling rather foolish he recalled how he suggested they go the room of requirement to rest a little, what was missing one class?

Hermione seemed really agitated and apprehensive about it. Her disapproving glare was all he needed to remind him of how 'irresponsible' it was. But he didn't care, just like he had stopped really caring about much lately. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

The sight that met them once they got their thought was enough to make anyone run screaming in panic.

Harry reflected on the bone-chilling scream that had filled his ears as the Dementors began to take effect on him once he stepped into the room. It was like being dunked into a bucket of cold ice, and staying there because you were too cold to move properly.

Without much thought the trio ran for all their might back to the old transfiguration room.

Now that eh thought about, he remembered getting that odd feeling of being watched in the transfiguration room as well. What was it?

Harry had this awful sensation that something big was happening… something big was happening right beneath all their noses…

For the life of him though he couldn't figure out what.

Now all he was really content at doing though was forgetting about the Dementors, the uprising war, and his troubled thoughts. And just sit peacefully where he was with his feet hanging dangerously off the astronomy tower…

But of course this couldn't happen, because he was the boy-who-bloody-lived.

If only he had known that his assumptions had been more then correct, and that something big was happening right under his nose… he may not have been as surprised when a ghost like figure of his Father flashed before his eyes, making him lose his balance…


	16. Gift from God

**A/N: this chapter may be somewhat confusing, and I did this pretty late at night so im sorry if its not up to scratch, but it will do for now. I may make it better later. Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews, and Heres the next chapter!**

**p.s this chapter is from 3 different point of views.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, which sucks immensely. I think I've said that before…**

**Chapter 16: Gift from God**

Harry reached out to grab the edge of the tower- 5 seconds too late.

Arms flaying wildly, his eyes opened in shock as his small frame plummeted towards the speeding grounds.

A small gasp escaped his lips as this all sunk in, and his oncoming scream was deafened from the ongoing rush of the wind in his ears.

This was the end, he was sure of it.

Mind racing 100 mph, he wasn't surprised to find himself getting the symptoms of passing out…

Suddenly he seemed to slow down, and the strangest sensation of being sucked through an air vent surpassed him, before he speeded up and landed on something rather bumpy with a loud 'crack'.

Then darkness overtook his troubled mind…

* * *

James breathing was coming in sharp gasps. His mind was buzzing, and his heart was racing. 

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't _want_ to believe it.

Because it was too good to be true.

James Potter had somehow caught a falling Harry Potter out of thin air.

They were both lying awkwardly on the ground; James with his arms around his son tightly.

_His_ son.

_His_ Harry.

His grip tightened around the small frame of his motionless future son, as his head began to pound…

Shouts were heard coming closer, but none of it mattered to James anymore.

All that mattered was he had his son.

His Harry.

And nobody was going to take him away…

Nobody.

His body began to slow down, the impact of both of them hitting the ground had taken quite and effect on his body…but yet as his mind was beginning to loose consciousness, he managed to whisper three words to Harry that made his heart warm up…

"I love you Harry"

Then his mind was taken by abyss to the wonderful land of sweet nothingness…

* * *

Sirius mind buzzed as he watched in shock, as a now solid Harry Potter fell out of thin air into the arms of non-other then James Potter. 

The two crashed to the ground with such force Sirius winced.

But before any rational thought could overcome him with what had happened, and who exactly had just fallen out of the sky into his best mates arms; he felt his longs legs carrying him as fast as he could towards the motionless bodies…

Don't let them be dead. Oh please don't let them be dead…

His mind pleaded with himself to let everything to be okay…James had to be okay…

Wait- they both had to be okay.

A flutter lit his stomach as they both came into focus.

James was stirring slightly but before he could reach him, his lips moved, and he passed out.

The second body though made all the breath in his body escape his grasp.

There lying beside his friend, was his Godson. Harry Potter.

The sight was too much for him to take in at the moment. He couldn't help his feet from stopping and just making him stare down at the figure of his Godson.

The angelic face of the boys face was sullen, deep circles underlined his eyes, giving the appearance of higher intelligence and someone who hadn't gotten a good nights rest in a long time…

The long bruises that racked his face now made him cringe, and a tear rolled down his face.

The sight of them both in each other's arms, passed out cold, and covered in fresh bruises made him want to weep his heart out.

Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like a certain part of him had been filled. The empty part reserved for his Godson, was now complete.

Rational thought brought him back, and he realized he hardly knew Harry, but the God fatherly love won over again as he bent down and covered their shivering bodies in his cloak; and with one last look at the disbelieving sight, he fled back to the castle in search of help.

All the while Sirius ran he couldn't help but think over and over again the gift that had just been bestowed upon them. And suddenly he found himself a believer, and praised the heavenly host for this wonderful gift.

"Thank you God"

**A/n: I know the ending may have been cheesy, but I'm a believer, and I felt that many people in his situation may have been praising and thanking whoever was out there. I think it portrays how Sirius is a believer at heart, and has faith that many good things may come of life even when things look down. Just like how Harry was given to them.**

**I know I may be rambling, but its late and I g2g lol so please review thanks!**


	17. Riddle Manor

**A/N: here is the latest chapter! I know there is a lot of mushiness… but there is an important scene that helped build the character of the plot later on. This story is NOT going to be just around Harry/James bonding. It's not going to be total mushy lovey dovey stuff. There will be a lot of it though. Oh no, this story has quite an interesting twist…cackles maniacal okay that was random lol!**

**Well that's all for now, I'm glad you guys/gals (loL!) have enjoyed this so much. When I started writing this I didn't know it would be such a hit…**

**Oh yeah! If you people like a good sixth year fic with the criteria JK Rowling said was in the sixth book, you should read Artihcus' story 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'**

**Its excellent, has extremely long chapters, portrays Harry well, and has a plot unimaginably good! So I encourage you too check it out! Thankies!**

**Oh ya, their will be a reviewer response at the end of this chapter, so please enjoy! Lol!**

**And if that wasn't a long enough author note, I have no idea what is…**

**Disclaimer: haven't I already said this?**

**Chapter 17: Riddle Manor**

Darkness…

His glasses! Where were his glasses?

Feeling around his felt them on the familiar table beside his bed, which indicated one thing. He was in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Opening his eyes, James blinked into the darkness. His head was aching like he had a hang over, and his hazel eyes were still adjusting to the darkness.

Why was he there?

The memories of the last night slammed into his head like a ton of bricks and his eyes went wide-eyed as the reality of it all sunk in.

His son was there; Flesh, bone, Soul and all.

His son Harry Potter had fallen out of the air into his arms.

Somehow they had achieved the impossible.

James mind wasn't registering what this all meant as he quickly jumped out of his bed, and searched the hospital wing for something…

The lights were out, and he was sure it was still nighttime. He wasn't sure though how long they had been there. He wasn't even sure what caused him to end up there, possibly from a mild concussion or some sort of smacking into the hard ground.

When no Harry Potter was found, he was beginning to wonder if he hadn't imagined it all. But he couldn't have… it didn't make sense.

He _needed_ his Harry.

His rapid breathing caused a sharp pain in his chest, and he gently pulled back the hospital gown shirt he was wearing. A large bandage was wrapped around his ribs, indicating possible healing injuries.

Yep, something definitely had landed on him hard.

Feeling regenerated that his wasn't some result of a whacked up coma, he looked around wildly for another hospital occupant. His son had to be there somewhere… certainly he hadn't died…

The thought brought more chills to his body then of the image of himself dying.

A bed at the end of the wing made his heart skip a beat. Beyond that curtain was possibly his son…

Walking as briskly as his injuries would let him, he soon reached the bed and yanked back the hangings, desperate to get a good look at his son.

There beyond the curtain was the small frame of his angelic heir.

He could hardly tear his eyes aware form the sight in front of him; his son. No matter how disheveled he looked at the moment, he couldn't look away. He was awestruck by the angelic child that lay in front of him.

His son.

_HIS_ Son.

Harry Potter.

The warmth that filled him was only one that a mother could have for her cubs. That a father could have for his son.

He would give harry the thing he wanted most, he would be there for him, he would protect him, he would make him smile…

He would love him.

And that's all that mattered, because at the moment James did the only thing he could think of doing in the haze of all the confusion and fear.

He grabbed his son and embraced him.

The motionless body brought no real heat, and the small breathing brought little comfort to him. But he was alive, and in person. That's all that mattered.

James cradled his unconscious son delicately in his strong arms. Ignoring his chest pain, and labored breathing, he continued to cradle and smile at the figure in his arms.

Any person walking by would probably fall into a mushy puddle at their feet from the sheer love radiating off James.

His long finger gently traced the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. The child shivered for a moment, before settling into a more peaceful breathing state. James smiled.

He hardly knew this kid. He didn't know what his favorite thing to do was, what his best talents were, who his closest friends were (although he calculated Ron and Hermione were by the sounds of it) Somehow though, he felt as if he already knew him. As if he already was apart of his life, as if he already existed in there time, and he had simply fell down the stairs ending himself up in the hospital.

He didn't even really stop to wonder how it happened. He would find out later.

Feeling rather more relaxed now; he lay back on Harry's bed, with the unconscious figure still in his arms.

James brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. A smile graced his lips as he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Everything will be alright Harry, Daddy's here…"

With the comfort of love surrounding them, James felt his eyes flutter in a restless manner, finally admitting to defeat, He let sleep take over his tired body…

* * *

"Rudy birds" Wormtail muttered. His scathing eyes roamed the ground for predators before he took off in rat form to his destination.

The old house on the hill gleamed cold in his beady eyes. The way the dead trees swung, and just the fact that it was located in a graveyard made him get a bad feel about the place.

Riddle Manor.

The bitter wind howled in his rat like ears as he neared the place. The rusting sign that stated the place, was blasted off its hinges as if hit by a rage. The yellowing grass only added to the haunted house effect.

Shivering, he resumed his human figure, and pulled his hood over his rat like face before entering the unwelcoming territory.

The door slammed behind him on its own accord, something that would normally not make a wizard jump, but peter was no 'normal' wizard.

"…bloody doors…" he muttered nervously.

The dusty floorboards creaked beneath his stubby feet. His breathing became shallower as the door at the end of the hall came closer…

Gulping nervously, he raised his arm to rack the door, then-

"Enter"

The high-pitched cool voice floated through the door, and entered his already cold body, making him freeze. That voice could only belong to one person. Never in his entire life had he ever heard anything as creepy as that. His voice was enough to make people fall to the ground in fear.

Managing to keep his ground, he opened the aging door and stepped into the darkened room.

"Sit"

The command was simple, but deadly. Not rejecting the offer, he sat unceremoniously on the chair across from the fireplace, where the most feared wizard in question sat with his back to him.

Silence.

It filled Peter like a balloon. Silence was never a good thing usually when in _His _company…

He had a sneaking suspicion that the wizened wizard was doing this on purpose. He knew it crept people out.

Long snake like fingers drummed the throne he sat on, his back still to wormtail.

No sound was made still, and peter was growing slightly nervous…

The clock chimed twelve pm; His master's fingers were still strumming a chill full tune…

"…Err –m-master?"

The drumming stopped.

Complete silence filled the old house now. Not even the owls were hooting…

"Crucio"

Pain exploded in his body, as it racked on the floor. His breath was gone, and white-hot knives were piercing his very bones…

Just as soon as it begun though it stopped.

He was left breathless on the floor as his master finally turned his throne like chair to look at him scathingly with those crimson snake like eyes.

"You speak when I tell you to speak" his cold voice broke the hard gasps that filled the silence of the room.

Peter didn't know what to do, so he nodded his head; hoping that he had at least looked somewhat more composed.

Red eyes bored into his, and peter fought the urge to look away. Somehow though, this made him feel oddly exposed, like his mind was being searched…

The evil Dark Lord finally leaned back and continued his insistent strumming. His eyes still never leaving the pitiful site of Peter. This did not help Peter's concentration at the moment.

"I believe you are wondering why I had called you out all of my death eaters here…"

Peter indeed had been wondering that. Was he going to get killed? Feeling slightly panicked his breath got caught again…

The Dark Lord's thin snake like lips curled into what Peter expected to be a twisted version of a smirk. He shivered. It was more awful then he had imagined…

He laughed bitterly. Peter shivered again. "No… I'm not going to kill your pitiful arse today…"

Peter calmed down somewhat, but the fact that the dark wizard had known what he was thinking didn't bring any comfort to him. Not that the Dark Lord ever would mind you…

Voldemort leaned forward in his throne like chair and leaned his face mere inches from Wormtail. Peter suddenly knew what it was like to be claustrophobic.

Serpentine eyes narrowed slightly. His slit like nostrils flared slightly.

"I need you too watch these aparations…Find out all you can about them…" his mouth turned into a full-blown twisted smirk. Peter gulped.

"…Especially the Potter child. Find out what he did to me, and why I'm so concerned about a nosing Gryffindor…"

Peter ignored the insult about Gryffindors. He was no match worth arguing with the Dark Lord.

"Yes M-master…" He chided himself. Why did he always stutter?

One look at the Dark Lord's inhuman face made him realize why. Anybody would stutter if they saw _that_ two inches from their own…

"Crucio"

The calm cold uneven voice made him shiver as well as shriek in pain. Hot knives ripped through his muscles…skin seared hot as his eyes rolled back…

It stopped shortly later.

Voldemort lowered himself so he was face to face with the cowering traitor of light.

"Any more thoughts about my face?" he hissed threatingly.

Shit.

If he could only have kept his thoughts to himself… something ironically which doesn't happen that often in the presence of the Darkened wizard.

"N-no…" he murmured.

"Good" he spat. "I don't need rats commenting about something they don't understand…" the sentence made no sense to Peter, but he found he didn't really have any intention on finding out what it meant. He just wanted to leave as soon as bloody possible.

What he thought was an amused flicker filter across those crimson eyes made him feel oddly exposed again. Was he reading his thoughts?

"I can't read your thoughts," he reported as if explaining one plus one to a 6-year-old. "But im not here to teach you the technicalities of Legilimency." His annoyance began to show through his scratchy voice and peter cowered.

"Now I believe you have other important things to be doing rather then dirtying my floor." His voice held the dismissal and disgust Peter was so used too. It didn't matter to him coming from the Dark Lord though; he insulted everything that had a brain.

Wasting no time in scrambling to his stubby feet, he walked briskly to the chipping door, and without a backward glance, left the Gosh forsaken place with the feeling of crimson eyes boring into the back of his head, watching his every move…

**A/N: I know this was a rather long scene of Peter. I know how you feel, or most of you. I hate the bloody traitor too, and hate is a strong word. Lol good thing he doesn't really exist… anyway, this chapter was important, and I hope I made voldemort really creepy. I want him too seem really disturbing, and lethal. He already is thought without my explanations, so what are you waiting for? REVIEW PLEASE! Lol! You peoples always do a good job at that…**

**Review Responses:**

**queen-of-monkey-magic** I'm glad to know that you think so highly of my story (more like Jk Rowling's) but still, I like to know that my writing is actually appreciated: P thanks!

**Smorefan:** lol one of my faithful reviewers since the beginning! Lol I like you're interesting name, I used a name like that to sign a review for my friend! You gave me a good idea. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Xylia Dark** I'm glad to hear you think its sweet, I did too, I hope that at least sounded somewhat modest…

**Cap'n BlackRose** lol, thanks for reminding me about my grammar! ( just kidding) anyways, thanks for the review!

**Silver Warrior** I like cheese too. And I totally understand, sometimes you just need to get it out. I like strawberries.

A totally random comment, for a totally random day! Lol! I like. So thanks for brightening my dull day Hehehehe

**Britni Puccio** I know what you mean. But I think you were really trying to say –ABOUT BLOODY TIME! LOL! I know, I totally agree, I didn't think it would take me 16 chapters to get him to the past, but somehow it did. Lol, strange things always seem to happen randomly… okay that didn't make much sense… :P

**Sennica01** you sound really calm and collected… lol but rest assured you will find out soon…

**Eve27** Yes, Harry is really in their time, and yes I will update soon as I'm already writing a response to your review…

**Lady FoxFire**: AN EXCELLENT question, one that I can't answer yet though… you'll find out! Its an interesting part to this story…

**Stephenie:** I know it's a bit short, hopefully this was longer, and I'm happy to see you love it.

**dweem-angel**: I think it's a miracle too 

**bandgsecurtiyaw** I'm glad your loven' it. lol! I'm loven' these reviews too! Muahahahaha –although im sure you meant the story… and thanks for reviewing for almost all the other chapters as well!

**SparkyKnight**: I know! But cliffs are just wonderful aren't they?

**Susan Potter**of course… the famous last words…NEED MORE! Muahahahaha- I love it.

**KatSakura:** I'm sure you do… so do I now come to think of it…and so do the others lol!

**Pink Feline** cool name, anyways, I'm obscenely happy to know this is a beautiful story. It was my intention I guess… lol!

**borne-shadow-childe** I felt that way too, even about the cheesiness! Lol!

**Mika Marie** they both stayed in the same time, but Harry moved back in time. You will find out how Harry managed to do it… a connection to the first book will be made. I hope it works. Somehow I had just come up with an interesting idea to make it connected to the first book… you'll have to see though. Lol thanks!

**Gholovo**: About the Sirius thing thanking God, I meant to mean it in a sense that he was thanking whoever out there in a spur of a moment thing for the gift of Harry. I id not suddenly make him religious, because he's not. But everybody has their moments. If it bothered you, sorry, but please keep in mind this is my story (but JK Rowling's' characters) and I shall make it how I think stays fit, so ya…

When I said the 'empty part reserved for his Godson' it was a place that his family never gave him. It was there all along. It was the hole that needed to be filled that James' couldn't even fill. That was the hole for a child. A childhood, it was the yearning he never had, but he so desperately wanted. The yearning for love, something harry lacked in his time as well. He felt a deeper connection to Harry then, like his hole had been filled. Somebody finally knew how he had felt, like he was alone. He wanted to help Harry, and because he loved Harry more then he even knows anyways…Did that make any sense? I don't know if it did…I really don't know, but who really cares? His hole is fixed, and everything is working somehow…

If it does become a Harry/ James bonding whatever just all about Harry/James (which it wont be totally, there will still be a big plot) then its because I Choose too write it like that. If you don't like it, then sorry but that's how it is.

On a happier note, I' am somewhat honored I guess that you only review sometimes, and my version of a JK Rowling story is one of them, makes me feel a little better. Thanks.

**Eric2** I like that side of Sirius too, I think it shows some of the inner 'serious' lol, pun really intended…

**Phoenix and Spyder** you and the rest of the readers' lol! But thanks 

**NeLi BlAcK**: I would love to have the story translated to Spanish. The last of your email got cut off though, so could you please send it again? On the next chapter review? Thanks!

**insanechildfanfic**: it is? Thanks! I like too know that…

**foxychibi** Amen indeed 

**Miss Stephanie Black:** I love it too! Thankies!

**Rheniel** I' am actually not a rock, but I like rocks. Lol! Anyways thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad it seems to meet your expectations…

**Queen o' th' Marauders** what's it like? Being queen of the marauders… kind of hectic I would think lol! Love the name, anyways, I will update soon so don't worry…although I might have too- bunny stickers?

I don't think I' am the only one going insane around here… but I like it- makes a review more exciting! Thankies!

**Meg:** I know some people named meg… or Megan… or whatever lol! Anyways Thankies! And you're the second person who seems to think im a rock… lol jk!

**futago akuma-tenshi01** this is not the end, although im not sure what the end is going to be like yet… maybe I should make it like that- NAH! I won't spoil it for you… but it will have a twist I'll tell you that…I'm glad it's a good reminder of the fifth book – I don't blame you for not reading more then once- it made me cry! 

**empathicallychosen**: WOW! On your favs? I know I was on some peoples… but you make me sound like a movie star if I do say so myself… lol I like it though, thanks! Its greatly appreciated!

And I know how you feel, I hate bad reviews. If people want to spoil an author, then review badly! It's a great turn off…

Great name by the way – very original…

**Icy Tears**: no problem lol I like making others happy 

**Iloveyaoi**: what's your name mean? Just curious… anyways, thanks for the wonderful encouragementz2!

I love you too! lol!

**Kaaera** You'll see what their reactions with Harry are soon enough… sorry its not this chapter though… may be I don't really know… I might change it now, and add more. I get ideas for my story by reviews usually! Lol!

**PruePotter**: Okay, I know it might look confusing to an outsider who isn't writing the story, but here is my explanation of the events:

Back in chapter eight, McGonagall and her class was confronted with and aparation Harry and his friends talking and yelling about Dementors in the castles, Sirius, voldemort, and Dumbledore. I did the take off there with Harry running out…

His friends ran after him, but didn't catch up so he was alone…

Then I went back to James' pov and the others, as they watched the past events of some of the major happenings in Harry's life.

They then went to Dumbledore's' office and watched the prophecy scene. There they learned a lot, and then after they left his office, they were met with a sight…

This sight was and aparation Harry. But it was in Harry's Pov.

Harry went to the astronomy tower, but James and crew didn't follow, instead they went the other way, thinking that Harry had disappeared.

Harry was looking down off the astronomy tower thinking about what had happened in the old transfiguration classroom, when a aparation (in Harry's eyes) flashed before him of his father, on the grounds below. He was caught off guard and began to fall…

James potter looked up and caught his falling son.

I can't say how Harry got in their time yet… but I hope this answered some of your confusion, and if it didn't, then I just suck at review responses – or explaining things! Lol!

Thankies!

**Ambereyes2873:** hello again! Lol long time reviewer friend… anyways, you'll just have to read the next chapters to find out the exciting meeting! Muahahahaha- some important interludes will take place also in between. So need not fear! A new chapter is coming near! Lol that rhymed…

**amrawo** hi, nice to meet you too, okay that was random. Anyways, as for more people appearing? You'll have to wait and see…mischievous smile

**Aither** I loved Sirius' pov as well! Glad people seemed to like it! I know I did. Anyways, I agree, it was way too short, but this chapter is at least a bit longer. The next chapter will be fairly long too hopefully, though not sure about 23 pages again… that took forever… loL!

**Centaursh:** Thankies! And love the name! Very harry potter worldish… lol make any sense? I didn't think so…

**Sikame** I liked this chapter too, but not as much, I feel like there was something missing, but then again I think all authors do! Muahahahaha- I wonder If that's how JK Rowling feels sometimes… anyways, thanks again! And I will update soon!

**Reviewer**: well, I don't think that was all that nice, at least I updated thinking of you people were read the actual story. You know how long it takes to write something like this? It takes thought, and my time, to please you people, so please don't critise how long it is by words. I like constructive critism, but telling me it wasn't that good because it was 700 words, wasn't really necessary.

The way you put "thanking God" kind of offended me, please don't word it like that again. And as for the drama fest yadda yadda yadda? Well it's my choice- because it's _my_ plot! So if you don't like- don't take it out on me- and don't read. Sorry if I seem really b but its late, and I don't feel like dealing with criticism right now.

I don't care that you wrote a 1100 review in comparison. I wrote a 700-word chapter. Does it matter? At least it gives the info needed for part of the story…the best gifts come in small packages… or most of them lol!

On a Happier note, the ( most) of rest of your review was lovely, I agree as well, the rest of the world does need believers. If nobody believed, in hope, love, faith, whatever it was- then I think we might all just fall apart.

Thanks…

**Potterfamily21** I hope your not homophobic – that would be kind of sad. But no, to reassure you this story is not going to be slash. Maybe fun joking kind of flirting fluff, but that's it. Only Godfather/Godson between harry/Sirius bonding- no slash between the too

**HazelWolf** I know it was confusing, but im glad it was fun for you! Thankies!

**MuShU gIrL**: NO your like the second person who seemed to think that… but no don't worry this is not the last chapter –oh no! there will be loads more… rest assured. Glad you found it cute, I tried lol!- LoL! Thanks!

**Barbossa'sApples** Curious? Curiosity killed the cat. Lol, but hopefully it won't happen to you seeing as you hopefully are not a cat… I think… and it would be sad if a cat died anyways so now im sad! Lol jk! Thanks again!

**Pleione** Im sure you can't lol – neither can I!

**misfit2008:** That was kind of confusing, but who cares it was a review and it wasn't a bad one! Lol so thanks!

**Kim Kotchanski**: I like the comments. It helps me developed the style. Thanks!

**Guess Who**: no, they were going home, they didn't follow Harry to the astronomy tower, because They thought Harry had disappeared as soon as he had gone around t eh corner, he had caught harry when Harry saw him briefly – like a flash of a ghost- in the grounds. So he fell and James caught him. Make more sense? It might not; I sometimes suck at explaining stuff…

**Cassiopeja**: lol another confusing one- but thanks all the same!

**Kilikapele** NO PLEASE DON"T DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh- lol! Well if you died that would not be funny – but maybe I should update more often so you stop dying… Alrighty I should stop joking about stuff like that. Thanks though for the wonderful review!

**corinnetkn24** It's a great story eh? Glad too hear it! Thanks!

**Lunatic Pandora1**: Pandora as in Pandora's box? I don't really even know what that is… kind of but not really… anyways, thanks for the review!

P.s I don't know, maybe, but I just found God more suitable to thank then Merlin. I don't know much about Merlin, only that he was a great wizard… and they use his name when their surprised usually. I didn't know they thanked him. Anyways I believe in God, so I thought I should incorporate my beliefs in this story slightly. Hopefully it didn't offended you and sorry if it did! Though I think you were just making more of a statement then anything…

Anyhow thanks!

**Marguerida**: Alrighty then… I guess they are! lol thanks!

**rosiegirl**: I know! It has finally happened! I can't wait for the next chapter either! I want to hear your responses! Thanks!

**Thank you again – and see that button right there at the bottom left hand side of the screen? You know you want to press it… for whatever reason loL!**


	18. Confusion on a Silver Platter

**A/N: this chapter is number 18! Wow, I can honestly say when I started this story, I really didn't expect myself to stay committed to it like most peoples do. But your encouragement has leaded me to new ideas, and great plots in the forming, and happiness from all the positive reviews!**

**This chapter is in quite a bit different povs, and it skips back and forth between characters, something which hopefully wont happen often unless you peoples like it, but it will hopefully all make sense… lol hopefully! And there is some feuding between the characters; I just wanted to show some inner depth to the characters as well. Normal family stuff! Lol he he-HAW! Lol okay enough donkey song and on with the story…**

**So thanks everybody again!**

**And without further ado…Chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to go over this again? This is getting really irritating…**

**Chapter 18: Confusion on a Silver Platter**

Harry shifted slightly in his sleep.

He had just had the best dream in a long time. He was dreaming that he was sitting on the astronomy tower after he had fought with his friends, and he somehow had fallen through time and space, landing in his father's strong arms.

The dream had felt so real though! Like he was actually there, and it had happened. He would. Never forget the feeling of his father's arms around him. It felt so write to be held like a child, someone who needed to be loved.

The best part though, was when his dad whispered three words in his ears, three words nobody had ever said to him before…

"I love you Harry"

Those words would forever remain etched into his mind, if not for a sign of comfort. It may have seemed pathetic to many people that a dream would have that effect on you. But Harry was no normal person, and had no normal dreams.

The feeling of warmth spread through him as he relished the dream. If only that could happen, if only it were true…

He sighed in contentment, shifting slightly as he lightly slept. A soft prickly feeling crept onto his neck as he breathed. The feeling that he was not alone…

Harry wearily opened his eyes, and saw to his amazement, that he was quite alone in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. How had he gotten there?

Feeling more awake, he opened his eyes wider, and listened for the sound of approaching teachers. Certainly somebody was there…

When no sound came to his ears, he immediately felt suspicious.

Usually a whole crowd of his friends and teachers flocked him the moment he entered the wing. They usually stayed till he woke up…

The blurriness of the room just wasn't doing anything for Harry, as he reached over to the familiar beside table to reach for his glasses. The skinny frames met his fingers, and he gently slid them onto his bruised face. He was right to expect the hospital wing. What he was not expecting though was the state he was in…

Bandages wrapped him around his left arm, right leg, and he could tenderly feel a tightly wrapped bandage across his chest. No wonder he could hardly breathe.

His panic rose however when he ripped open his pajama shirt to see all of his past injuries wrapped up, and smothered with some sort of healing cream. Did they know?

They couldn't know! What if they did? What would they say? What would he do?

Panic stricken, Harry flipped over in his bed - only to fall off the bed in shock.

_What the…?_

This _had_ to be some kind of sick joke.

He did _not_ just turn around too see his _dead_ _father_ lying next to him…

Breathing more smoothly, he slowly raised himself up to look over the side of the bed. He froze.

Sure enough, there was a sleeping figure… looking _way _too much like Harry's twin to be fake.

Shaking his head, to relieve him of this vivid dream- or whatever it was- he scrambled way from the bed, and sprinted towards the Hospital Wing doors…

* * *

"Tap, tap, tap"

The insufficient tapping on the windowpane awoke young Lily Potter from her restless sleep.

"Alright, alright…" she mumbled tiredly. Getting up, she stretched briefly before attending to the inpatient snowy owl at her window.

The bird didn't stop for a biscuit as he roughly dropped the letter in her outstretched hands, and flew crookedly out the window. Feeling slightly irritated now, Lily examined the letter from the obnoxious bird.

It had a beige envelope, with a familiar crest stamped in gold on the front. Feeling relieved that the letter wasn't some anonymous threat – or a trick form Sirius – she opened it curiously.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are Happy to inform you that you have received the position for the new Healer at St.Mungos. Your training will be with Healer Montgomery. It starts on February 1st, and will be extended till May 23rd, when you receive your full license. _

_We are looking forward to your response, and will enjoy having you as one of the staff. Congratulations on your performance._

_Head Healer Albert Walter,_

_St. Mungos Hospital for Magical injuries and Melodies_

Lily gasped in excitement and did a little happy dance. She was going to be a Healer!

Lily had taken a bunch of courses to apply for the job of becoming a healer, and she had sent in her applicant a couple weeks ago. She has been waiting for the response ever since.

Wait till she told James!

Her smile faltered, and she stopped dancing cheerfully.

She had left for home before the others had, and not shortly after, she was informed that James had some unknown 'cause' and was staying at Hogwarts for the remaining evenings of that week.

She had of course, accepted that excuse, knowing it was for a good cause, but she couldn't help but get this sixth sense that something bigger was happening right under her nose…

Shaking it off, she resolved to go visit James and tell him the good news after her breakfast.

Lily ventured down to her cozy kitchen, enjoying the view out of the expansive window ahead of her.

Her and James lived in a large house, situated in the middle of a beautiful wood. A large lake surrounded their home, and flowers bloomed everywhere. The peaceful quiet was comforting and it warmed Lily's heart. She loved to sit by the fire at night and write poetry by the moonlight that streamed through the beautiful window.

At first, she had been totally against James buying the land, it was too much. She had grown up with not very much money, and suddenly she was loaded. It was too overwhelming. She had always been self-conscious about it, and having a super rich husband wasn't helping the matter.

James had insisted though, even after her protests that it would break the bank, he could see in her eyes how much she truly had fell in love with it. Heck, he had too.

So even living in the middle of the large acres woods, with their own private lake, and wood, Lily still refused to spend more money then necessary, but James didn't mind, anything for his Lily.

Lily smiled at the memory of her wonderful husband. The once so immature (although he still was at times) teenager had grown to be a loving husband, and more responsible (to a certain extent) soon-to-be father.

Taking a cup of warm herbal tea she had just brewed, she situated herself in the spacious living room of their home.

She laid a hand lightly on her stomach, a small lump was juts beginning to form there, and she smiled.

She was just barely 19, very young for a mother she knew, but her and James had been married since they turned 18. Only a couple months after they graduated from Hogwarts. They had a home, some land, a wonderful career, and more then enough money to buy the whole continent. She was pretty sure she was ready, both physically and mentally for this baby.

Sighing heavily, she reflected on the scene she had just witnessed in Dumbledore's office. The unforgettable words her future son had to carry on his shoulders…

A crystal like tear fell down her face, but she angrily wiped it away. She would not cry, she was going to be strong, if not for herself – for her son. She would be their every step of the way, and watch his every move, giving him loves and care for all of eternity. Because she loved her son- Harry Potter.

The name flowed beautifully with him. She remembered the first time she laid her eyes on him. The striking likeness of him to James was uncanny, and those emerald eyes… so like her own…she had the distinct impression that her son had taken after some of her stubbornness as well.

Directing her crystal clear emeralds towards the sparkling lake outside, she sighed in contentment. If only the birds sang in happiness forever… maybe some people wouldn't give up their faith, and hope…

Giving her belly another rub, she got up regretfully slowly, to go do the dishes and check up what was going on with James…

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly. The morning sun was streaming in through the wide windows of the hospital wing, and he relished in the warmth of it all. The comfort of the feather mattress made him want to sleep for a long time…

A smile met his face again, as he remembered his sleeping son. He was so… precious.

Moving his arm again, he felt for the familiar lump, that was his son. There wasn't one.

Huh?

He opened his eyes wider and felt alarmed at the sight that met his eyes.

The bed was empty-save for him- and his son's glasses were gone from the side of the table. The bed was ruffled, as if somebody had left in a hurry, and the hospital doors were slightly ajar…

"Shit" he muttered. Taking his wand form the other bed he was at before, he ran quickly but silently through the large hospital wing doors. He had to find his son, but first he was going to inform the headmaster… he couldn't have gotten far…

"I'm coming Harry"

* * *

Sirius stretched his well-toned arms above his head; his upper torso gleamed in the sunlight through the window.

"Bloody sun," he muttered, squinting through the light towards his dresser where his wand was. Soft snores came from the room across from him, and he gained a suddenly wicked grin…

Getting up and grabbing his famous wand, he crept towards the door, which was slightly ajar…

His roommate Remus Lupin was sleeping rather awkwardly with his arms pinned beneath his back, and his head lolled halfway off the impending bed.

Sirius smirk widened as he crept towards the bed slowly, with the stealth on a marauder could possess. A large bucket of cold water appeared from the tip of his wand, and floated slowly over the sleeping figure…

'SPLASH!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius highjacked his way out of the room, towards the kitchen, but ti was too later as a steaming werewolf came in clad in only his boxers, and tackled him to the floor.

"Humph!" Sirius muffled into the floor.

"That was Soooooooo old school!" Remus remarked through punches at the whining Sirius.

"Well-ow! -It-ow! -Worked-OW!" he shrieked in a very high voice as Remus continued to tackle him.

The young wrestling adults were so preoccupied they didn't even notice the other presence that marked their own.

"Sorry! Did interrupt something?"

The sweet smiling face of Lily Potter smirked at the two men – dressed only in a pair of boxers wrestling on the floor.

Smiling sheepishly the 2 slowly got up and gave her a big –rather sweaty- hug.

She made a face. "Not that I don't love you guys… but you really could use a shower" she scrunched up her nose even more " you stink! I'm serious…"

"No your not, I' am!" Sirius countered playfully.

Remus shook his head. "Anyways, what did you need Lils?"

"Oh!" she regained her serious face "James had spent the night at Hogwarts yesterday for reasons he wouldn't give" Sirius suddenly had a guilty expression "…and I was wondering if you peoples knew what was going on – and if you wanted to come check it out with me"

Remus cocked his head to the side "whys James at Hogwarts? Are their any more aparations?" he inquired.

Lily shook her head " I don't think so, the Order would have probably been informed if there were"

"All right, I guess we should go, I have not idea what James was up too…" he trailed off suddenly and they both looked suspiciously at the guilty looking Sirius.

"…Padfoot…?" Remus questioned cautiously.

Sirius squirmed under their insistent stares and he looked at the floor, scratching his head nervously.

"Well…" he coughed nervously "you see…umm…"

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously "Sirius Orion Black…"

His eyes widened, and suddenly everything came out in a big rush. "You see, me and James were walking back from the castle after the thing in Dumbledore's' office, and after you left we kind of walked outside – and-,"

She was tapping her foot impatiently, sending a glare Sirius' way that could melt molasses. "And…?" she prompted.

"AndJamescaughtaliveHarryoutofthinair" he rushed out nervously. Suffering Lily Potters' wrath was not a pleasant experience.

"Pardon?" she inquired impatiently.

"I said" he began again really slowly "James-caught-a-live-Harry-out-of-thin-air"

Silence.

"What!" they both shrieked in sync. Sirius sent them a weird look.

"Have you two been practicing ESP or something? Cause that was juts creepy-,"

"Sirius" Lily cut in threatingly. "We don't have time for kidding around – I can't believe this – why didn't anybody tell me – oh I' am soooo going to _kill_ him!"

Remus diverted himself from her insane rambling and grabbed Sirius' arm roughly. "And when" he began slowly " were you planning on telling me this?"

Sirius gave him a sheepish look. "Hey! Look, I was just as shocked as you two were, and James made me swore before I left that you two didn't find out yet!"

Lily's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits "oh? And when were you planning on breaking that promise and coming to inform me?"

Sirius blanched. "Hey! Sorry! But I couldn't break his trust! No matter what-,"

"This is _my son_ were talking about Sirius!" she growled lowly. "This is not the time to blubber at me about your personal trust issues!" Sirius flinched back form the steaming red head "Now both of you get your sorry arses dressed and floo yourselves to Hogwarts" without another word, the red head floundered out of their like a steaming tea pot ready to burst.

Sirius whistled, "Wow, that's one fiery-,"

"Sirius?" Remus cut across him.

"Yeah?"

"I think now is not the time to admire your best friends wife, when your arse is millimeters from getting scalloped." Remus remarked dryly.

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Fine" he stomped all the way to his room, leaving a bemused, but extremely worried Remus behind.

* * *

Harry reached the Gryffindor tower out of breath. It was a long way to sprint from, especially when you weren't in that great of shape being cooked up inside all the time.

"Fairy Dust" he gasped out between breaths.

He had to tell his friends about seeing his father… it was just way too sick of a joke – and he wasn't really up to being quizzed by Dumbledore at the moment.

The portrait of the fat lady just gave him and incredulous look. "Wrong password, sorry"

Harry gaped. What? "I said Fairy Dust," he repeated. He was positive that was the password… Hermione had just told him earlier that day!

What time was it anyway?

Harry glanced towards the expanding window, which viewed the expansive grounds. The early morning sunlight streamed through and he realized he had been in the hospital wing for more the night. But why was he even in there? It was like a memory had been removed from his scalp. The last he remembered he was sitting atop the astronomy tower, when he saw a flash that looked distinctly like his father, and then he had woken up in the hospital wing beside an imposter of his dead father.

Why did his _dead father_ keep appearing in front of his eyes!

And why did his body ache like not tomorrow? What had happened in between the time of sitting atop the astronomy tower – waking up in the hospital wing.

Was he obliviated?

How come he was more bandaged up then usual? What happened?

Feeling slightly panicked, Harry didn't notice the portraits concerned look "are you sure you're alright dear? Would you like to try the password again?"

Harry just waved the offer away "no… its okay, I'll just go somewhere else…"

The fat lady eyes him suspiciously but nodded anyways and went about singing some random tune Harry had never heard before.

Coldness gripped around Harry's heart like raw fear. It was seeping through his skin, making him feel oddly suddenly aware of his surroundings. Something was up…

And he was going to find out what.

With the final thought he charged determinedly towards the direction of the Headmasters office. He needed answers, and if being quizzed was the only way to get them then so be it…

* * *

James reached the Headmasters office and knocked tiredly, the run had thoroughly worn him out. Why the castle had to have so many trick stairs and doors, he would never know.

The ancient door creaked open slowly without acknowledgment, and James entered silently.

Dumbledore was sitting with a tired expression on his face, writing furiously on a piece of spare parchment, but when he noticed James he hurriedly put it away and motioned for him to sit down.

James found it odd Dumbledore hadn't realized he was there at first, he usually always did. It was probably just the stress of the recent events, the order, and running a school probably didn't help the stress level much.

"James, what can I do for you today?"

James opened his mouth, but paused. Maybe it was best not to mention he probably scared the poor kid away, who in turn obviously thought he was dead.

Thins were sure looking screwed.

"Err… I…umm…" Dumbledore suddenly gave him a hard stare.

"Is it …Harry, James?" he asked softly, but worry etched his voice.

James looked down, shame faced. If only he had been more careful, maybe the kid wouldn't have gotten such a shock at waking up to that…

"Well… longs story cut short – Harry's missing" he purposely excluded the part about him probably freaking the poor kid out, and smothering him in his sleep with fatherly love and tears. No, this was definitely not the time for those little details…

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes hardened, and his faint smile of concern turned to grave 'time to take action' expression.

"When… did this happen?" he asked cautiously.

James shifted uncomfortably. In reality he had no idea, Harry could have woken up in the middle of the night, freaked out, and stormed off to South Africa by now!

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

Dumbledore stood up and gently called Fawkes to him, whispering something into the soft feathers of the magnificent bird, before it was gone in a flash of golden light. James blinked. Was it his imagination, or did Dumbledore finally loose it? Talking to birds?

He turned back to the anxious James, who wanted nothing at the moment more then to just find his son, and make sure he was safe and sound.

"I think it best to alert-,"

Dumbledore's voice was cut off buy the rushing sound of the floo coming to life, and 2 very disgruntled 19-year-odls toppled out. Black soot rose everywhere as they brushed themselves off, and James had to laugh at the impeccable timing they had come. Just when he was beginning to wonder when they'd show up…

"Err…" Sirius looked slightly abashed at his randomly timing again. To him it probably looked like an important discussion they were both having. "Sorry?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the two young adults. "Quite alright actually, we were just going to alert you of recent events that had just come t the surface"

Remus and Sirius exchanged knowing looks, ones that didn't go by James, who lept to his feet.

"You told him Padfoot? I told you not to tell anybody!" the injured expression on Sirius and Remus' face pained him slightly, but his anger took over any of those emotions. "Nobody was supposed to know yet!"

"And why bloody not?" he threw back "its not like you can hide this forever! Their bound to find out sometime!"

Remus looked dejected almost "and why wouldn't you want me… or lily to know?"

James ignored the hurt laced into Moony's voice and he answered truthfully. "Because… because if it wasn't really him I didn't want people to get all worked up over it" Sinking back in his seat, he put his head in his hands. "I should have though- I'm sorry"

Dumbledore interjected with a quiet cough. The three friends looked at him sheepishly.

"As I was saying before you two showed up" the two adults held guilty looks "… We were discussing what we should do about the missing boy in question."

Sirius sat up alarmed "what! He's missing!" he shot a look at his best friend "now whose keeping secrets?"

He looked indignant "hey! I didn't get time to tell you with your constant shouting-,"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Please gentlemen, hold your tongues for juts one minute while I explain"

The two instantly shut up, but shot small glares at each other every once in a while when the other wasn't looking.

Just then they were all interrupted again, when the door burst open and a furious Lily Potter stormed into the office looking livid at Sirius and James.

"Lily…" James started but she cut him off angrily.

"I don't want to hear it James," she snapped before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and waiting patiently for him to continue as if she hadn't juts barged in.

Their was an awkward silence, before Dumbledore coughed politely and continued with his speech.

"As I was saying before all the interruptions, we have a minor problem on our hands"

"Minor problems?" James shot back snappily. " I wouldn't necessarily call them minor"

Lily shot him a glare at his tone of voice before looking questioning back at Dumbledore. "I – for one am confused. Would you mind possible starting from the begging, like when my future son happened to fall out of thing air and people going behind my back saying nothing?"

Nobody needed to mention names to know that she was making the point straight to James and Sirius, if not Dumbledore as well.

"Very well" he said quietly. "Well, as you all know the events which took place in the office only yesterday…"

"What?" Remus cut in "what happened exactly?"

James rubbed his head and groaned… not again.

Dumbledore sighed heavily "Remus, I'm sure one of the other three will fill you in later, but at the moment we have more pressing matters" he said pointedly. Remus huffed and crossed his arms over his well-toned chest.

"Alas, we met the Harry aparation, apparently after you left this office from what I gathered yesterday with my brief meeting with Sirius, who filled me in on how their was a now solid boy in this time that shouldn't be.

"Harry had apparently fallen from the astronomy tower-," Lily gasped loudly so did Remus "- and landed rather roughly in James arms, am I correct?"

James nodded his consent that the statement was correct and Dumbledore continued.

"James and Harry were knocked unconscious from the blow, and Sirius was left to go find me and tell the news as I have already said, thus being done, we brought them to the hospital wing where they were currently supposed to still be…"

"And?" Lily prompted once more, very much like she did that very morning to Sirius.

"…And Harry seems to have escaped our grasp, he is currently lost from our sight. That is why James had come here to warn me about when you three entered rather - suddenly" he remarked.

Lily didn't seem satisfied with this though. "So what are we going just sitting here? We should be out their looking for him! He could get injured even more if he hasn't healed totally yet!"

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment "yes, I haven't quite had the time yet to talk to madam Pomfrey about their injuries, but I was noted that he was resting and alive." He cast a look at James "I presume you saw Harry before you fell asleep again?"

Darn him! He always seemed to know everything…

"Ya…"

"Well?" Lily almost shouted again in irritation at her husband's lack of info. He was being way to secretive at the moment "Was he okay? What injuries did he have? Was he awake? What did he say?"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "If you will be patient, I'm sure James will explain what he knows."

James frowned in concentration. He hadn't honestly seen the injuries on his son very well; he was just so overwhelmed that he was real that he hardly saw the injuries…

"Well, he was sleeping when I saw him, so no, I did not talk to him. I didn't see many injuries, just a couple bandages on his arms and legs… that's about it" he finished lamely.

The image of the large bruise from one of the aparations they had witnessed flashed into his mind, but James pushed it away…how did he get any bruises like that? And where were they from?

His wondering mind was drawing the unwanted attention of the others, and he inwardly chided himself for sidetracking again.

The group was left in uncomfortable, and somewhat of a feuding silence. The ringing in James' ears was really not helping his growing migraine…

Then something happened which kind of surprised them all, but made James' heart leap with relief.

The ancient door to Dumbledore's office banged open to reveal a rather disgruntled and confused looking Harry Potter…

**A/N: Confusing? I need to know! So you know what to do…without further ado… lol I like saying that. **

**Thanks for reading my (hopefully) wonderful story! Lol! The only way for me to know that though is for you to tell me… isn't I awful at giving review hints? I personally think it's painfully obvious…**


	19. Revelations and De JaVu

**A/N: I know this chapter maybe be a little rushed, but I tried to make it a t least somewhat detailed, and I'm sorry if the grammar bothers anybody, but I'm, not sure about the beta thing, I don't know how it works, and I would have to pick somebody trustworthy to do it for me so please give it time! This storey has a long way in the coming still…**

**I hope its lone enough for you who have complained about its shortness (I know how you feel, I hate waiting a long time for a short and pointless chapter as well) but this was a fairly important chapter, and the next chapter will be on James, and Harry's pov. SO I have to hope you all will enjoy and please review if you're kind (I'm sure you all are regardless of review or not but still…smirks)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and this is really annoying.**

**Chapter 19: Revelations and De-ja-vu**

Harry froze.

He was pretty sure his mouth was dropping open and closed like a blubbering fish.

In circumstances like this though; it was certainly acceptable.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, if he was seeing it. It could have been a trick of light- a big trick of light. Or it might have been a trick of Voldemort's, to try and get him to convert sides.

Like that would ever happen.

Whatever it was though, it was anything but funny.

Sitting before him were (or had to be) imposters of his father, his mom, Remus, and – he choked on his own breath – Sirius.

He noticed angrily that Dumbledore was just standing off to the side, looking fairly calm. If he had set this up as something to cheer him up he really needed a trip to St.Mungos – and he definitely would have no respect for the old man in that case.

"What…Who? Is this some kind of sick Joke?" he finally managed to croak out at the calm Dumbledore, who he also distinctly noticed looked slightly younger…

"I assure you Harry, this is no joke"

Harry didn't like the tone of his voice – nor did he like the constant stares he was receiving. Didn't they know it was rude to stare? Especially if you were disguised as an orphans dead parents! How sick!

"…Harry?"

Harry spun around in a sudden seethe of anger. The man imposter of his father had just said his name like a long lost relative – something he certainly was not! And he suddenly found himself feeling sick with anger, and disgust. Who would play such a trick on him? He thought Dumbledore was better then that. He thought the old man would understand. But he bluntly seemed to refuse to confess to this – joke- as he referred to it as. So obviously he didn't.

"Don't talk to me!" Harry lashed out at the unsuspecting man "I don't know what you are playing at, but you are certainly not my father – who is dead by the way! - So quit acting like it!"

The man to his surprise seemed deeply cut by his words, but Harry didn't care. If the man had no respect for the dead, then he certainly had no respect for the man's feelings.

He turned his back on the hurt looking man. He couldn't bear to look at him or any of them any longer. He refused too. He just had the awful feeling, like he was actually shouting at his parents. He refused to let it hurt him though, because they were not his parents- it wasn't possible. People didn't come back from the dead. Especially looking like that hadn't aged a day since they died. How sick.

"What are you playing at?" he grounded out.

Dumbledore almost seemed surprised that Harry was shouting at him. Why should he be? Didn't he understand what harry was like by now, after almost 16 years of knowing him. A thought pushed from the back of his mind, and he remembered the Dursley's, his encounters with Voldemort, his nightmares, and his secrets… No, Dumbledore definitely did not understand him. That would probably be because he never told him though…

"Harry" he began if he almost didn't know where to start "…I think you better sit down for this, it may take a while"

Harry bluntly took a seat, still refusing to acknowledge the others in the room. He was more pissed at the moment then he had been in a very long time. Not since Bellatrix had hit Sirius-

He chocked down a sob. He would not think about his beloved Godfather right now… He refused to dig up old wounds that couldn't be healed. That hole would never heal. It would also stay open, waiting to be dug up from time to time…

He was beginning to get inpatient though, he wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say about this, and by Gosh it had better be good.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. How very Dumbledore. "I will start Harry from the beginning." Harry snorted, well that might just be a good place to start, you know, he always could start at the end as well, it doesn't really matter does it? He has all the time in the world doesn't he? He can always post pone destroying the basterd of a Dark Lord till later… actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea…

Dumbledore began to speak again, and Harry snapped himself back to attention. "It all began, one morning when I went down extra early for breakfast. I find it's better without a whole crowd of students swarming you in the morning"

Harry quirked a brow, he still had no idea where this was going…

"…When I arrived, I was met with a aparation looking thing, that shockingly resembled…me,"

Harry found his voice now to interrupt "Err…Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What is… what is an aparation?"

Dumbledore looked pointedly at him. "Ah, a question that I was expecting wholeheartedly, but unfortunately have no sufficient answer as of yet. All that I can tell you about these aparations Harry, is that they are ghost like figures that show us things."

Harry leaned forward slightly "What kind of things, Sir?" he had to admit, the old man had managed to snag his interest once again.

"All we have on them is a strong hypothesis Harry" he reminded mildly "We believe it shows us scenes from the past… and future"

At the mention of the past, Harry was reminded of the imposters sitting behind him. His turmoil began to bubble again…

For some reason, he got the impression that the imposters were extremely hurt by his behavior. He had not idea whatever for, Harry was sure they would act like him if in his position too!

Nonetheless, it irked him to no end.

For what reason he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that they looked so much like his dead parents that it actually felt like he was mistreating his actual parents. It was silly he knew, but he couldn't shrug off the awful feeling…

"As I mentioned earlier, these aparation like figures showed us things. I was met with the scene of and older me battling with a prank that had been pulled to turn my hair blue," he chuckled softly. "Not that I minded, it was actually interesting to see what my hair would look like other then white…" He looked over Harry's shoulder at what Harry assumed to be the imposters. "…Not that it hasn't been done before,"

A couple snorts were met with this comment, and Harry frowned more. Now they were impersonating the marauders' pranking! How much more impersonating were they planning on?

That feeling tugged at his stomach again, and Harry struggled to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"…I felt it appropriate at the time to note the Order of the Phoenix, of these occurrences. As simple minded and harmless they seemed, we still had no info on them, and I felt it safer to approach with caution."

Harry was a little more mildly interested now. He still didn't see how these aparations explained the weird things that had been happening that day, or the sick people sitting behind him. Nevertheless he listened to Dumbledore's explanation.

"It wasn't till after we had gathered most of the Order members, and the school together in the Great Hall, that we indeed had another Apparation… This one much more mysterious,"

Harry was on the edge of his seat now as Dumbledore calmly took his time taking a sip of his tea. How he sometimes couldn't stand the man…

"…Sir?" he prompted. He hated sounding inpatient but the Headmaster had a way of sidetracking and taking his time in bad situations.

One of them being now.

"Yes, I know where I was now." Dumbledore began again thoughtfully "You see Harry, the mysterious thing about this aparation was that one of the figures looked remarkably like James…"

Harry felt his face go a shade of brilliant red. He would not let his anger get lashed out on the mention of James…

A shifting in the office reminded him of the fake behind him. Again, a very sick joke.

"We assumed, something which I remind you can always be a dangerous thing to do" he took a deep shuddering breath again, only resulting in reminding Harry that he wasn't 25 anymore. "…That figure was related to him, and we were correct in our assessment that the figure was indeed one of that named Harry Potter,"

Harry was no totally and utterly confused.

"Come again?" He quirked in confusion.

Dumbledore chuckled. "The figure was in fact …you"

"H-how could it have been me? Wouldn't I have known about this? You mean people were watching me? What was I doing? Who was with me? Was I alone-,"

Laughter rang behind him and Harry was once again reminded of the other company he wanted to forget. Swallowing rather painfully, Harry managed to concentrate on moré important things then the opposing fakers.

"I assure you Harry, it was in-fact you, as the other two figures you were with, called you Harry, therefore giving us the clue that it was indeed you,"

Harry quirked a brow "Sir? W-what did I do? Who were the others?"

He sighed, "You apparently seemed to be in front of the other two, we guessed that you were more like the ring leader, much like Sirius and James,"

Harry huffed. Did he always have to mention his dead relations? What was with Dumbledore anyways? He seemed rather off…

Another thought stuck Harry, wouldn't Dumbledore already know what status he and his friends were?

Things seemed to be getting weirder and weirder as the day grew on…

"As for who the others were? We learned that they were named Ron Weasley and Hermione"

Harry tried not to gawk at the Headmaster. Was he completely nuts? Wacko? Or whatever the new fad word was now for insane. How could he not know who those two were? Maybe the apparitions made the image of them more blurry or something… It was the best solution he could come up with at the moment anyways.

"These images" Dumbledore began again. "Were sitting at the Gryffindor table, arguing rather loudly about something a that sounded suspiciously like homework and quiditch…"

Yep, Harry definitely remembered that day; it was the day that he got into the fight with Hermione about the Sirius thing, which he was still sensitive about.

How, kept running in the back of his head though.

How could they have seen this? Dumbledore was there the morning they had that argument! He even remembered speaking to him briefly afterwards.

Why did it seem like Dumbledore was surprised by what they did?

And why didn't he see these apparitions before? Wouldn't he have been included in this 'meeting' that the school had? Or the order must have mentioned it somewhere… but he couldn't come up with any answer for that.

Maybe he was in the hospital wing. He mused reasonably. It would make up for a better excuse of him not knowing, then the rather more painful one of just being lied too.

A shiver ran down his spine that people might have possibly been using these apparations to spy on each other… did they watch him change? Having nightmares? doing homework? Or thereof lack of homework?

He still couldn't understand though is why he didn't see any pf these apparitions as they were so called…

It would be pretty hard to cover up a ghost like figure.

He forced himself to hear what Dumbledore had to say next.

"…These aparations happened rather frequently over a period of time, each time being watched by somebody, and showing something if not of the past, the future"

Harry nodded his consent that he heard what Dumbledore was talking about, all the while his brain was still going 100 mph…

"Then something happened which shocked us all" he started again. Harry snapped back to attention.

"We received an urgent call from the ministry" he informed the surprised Harry. "About an Apparation on…level 9"

Harry chocked back his gasp. What! He couldn't mean they watched the scene from the department of mysteries last June…

He shivered rather outwardly at the memory of that place. The memory of the brains attacking Ron… the prophecy…Hermione's' still body… and the veil…

Those images would always be etched into his head. Never leaving, never seeping away…--

"These figures looked suspiciously like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione and 3 others we did not recognize at the time"

Harry was now totally utterly confused and angry. How come Dumbledore was pretending he didn't know what happened that night? Why was he still playing this ridiculous game? It wasn't funny! His face should have been able to tell he was far from amused.

"We followed these figures through the maze of the department of mysteries…"

Harry still couldn't believe Dumbledore had dared talk about that place in such depth to him nonetheless after all that had happened. He should have known it was a touchy subject to him! And having a fake imposter of his Godfather behind him no les.

"…We finally followed them into a room called the prophecy room…"

Harry felt his breathing get shallow…

"…They were surrounded by death Eaters…"

Harry's heart was quickening…

"…Running in all directions with a certain prophecy and spells everywhere…."

Harry was getting lost in a hazy maze. Dumbledore was _not_ repeating that nightmare in his face…

"…To a room with a large dark veil…"

Harry was now holding his breath…

"…And watched Sirius fall beyond it…"

That's it.

He lost it.

Goodbye sanity.

"STOP IT!" Harry roared at the top of his lungs, jumping in the air angrily "YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT! – YOU-CANT- _STOP IT!_ I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

Yelling wasn't enough again, as he started flinging stuff everywhere. The memory of last June popped into his head, but he angrily flung it away. He deserved every bit of this anger…

The imposters flinched as a glass orb came flying over their heads, and Dumbledore watched in sadness almost as Harry started flinging his possessions. Why he was sad of all emotions harry didn't know, it was his fault he got harry that mad… he should have known…

Finally Harry had enough, even throwing wasn't good enough anymore, he needed out- away from these people, away from it all, and away from the insane Headmaster…

He reached for the door and pulled.

De ja-vu, it didn't open.

Shit.

"Let me out!" Harry screamed at the silent old man. Why he had to repeat such worthless things he never knew, but this was the last straw. He could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes…why did they have to torture him like this? He hated it. He hated them.

"No"

The simple word only brought more frustration and sadness. Feeling at a loss, Harry just gave up and crumbled to the floor; tears rolling freely down his face. Why couldn't he just live a normal life with normal parents, normal friends, normal wizards witches, whatever you wanted to call it! He just knew he would rather be anybody then himself at the at moment in time.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say first, this may be the only chance I get"

Harry slowly looked up, and found himself face to face with a determined Albus Dumbledore.

"What if I don't care about anything you have to say?" he whispered quietly. "What if I don't want to hear what you have to say!" he finally shouted again, his anger getting the better of him once more.

"Because" The headmaster said steadily "There is something extremely important in the message I 'am trying to tell you, that if you do not know- will be very susceptible to danger"

Harry was now fully back in attention, his nerves getting the better of him. "Huh? Danger? But I'm at Hogwarts" he reminded mildly.

"While you are at Hogwarts, you shall be safe" he repeated. "But let me finish my story and I shall tell you why, there is a reason I had to tell you about the ministry."

Harry found himself nodding dully, not really caring where this went as long as he could escape to his dorm after for an _extremely_ long nap.

"Please take a seat, Harry," The aging headmaster offered. Harry caught the command in the offer rather then a polite gesture and took a seat.

The room was still in shambles, and Harry tried not to feel awkward when the other people stared at him in the room, but still, they had _no right_ to throw that in his face, he countered with his arguing head forcefully. _No right…_

Dumbledore in question finally took a seat after wiping some shattered glass off his chair much to Harry's embarrassment. The headmaster took no noticed of Harry's reddening face, and preceded to stare him rather boldly in the eyes. Not something that made anybody real comfortable mind you, especially when it was Dumbledore in question.

"The arrival of all the commotion brought in many questions form unwanted ministry officials." He continued gravely "Of course, it was nothing a simple obliviate couldn't fix, but it suddenly occurred to me what a problem this was becoming, and how much bigger this situation was then I thought…"

Harry was confused now; didn't he think it was a big problem in the first place? What made seeing him at the ministry any worse? He already knew what happened obviously.

"…We proceeded afterwards to my office, where 3 others and I came to discuss matters, when the most extraordinary thing happened"

Harry had a feeling he knew what happened.

"An Apparation of you appeared." He said to confirm Harry's suspicions. "And the events that leaded after those appearances were very peculiar indeed…"

Harry gulped. He couldn't possibly be talking about the after math of the ministry…

"…You preceded to throw my things…"

Harry felt like de ja-vu all over again, his brain was getting rather overloaded.

"…Discussed the passing Sirius…"

His breath was getting caught again, and he distinctly wondered if he ever had asthma. It seemed to happen to him a lot, and the Dursley's would never care to take him to the doctor… now that you mention it- harry did'nt really remember ever being to the doctor.

"…Discovered about the prophecy…"

Okay, now he was severely pissed and feeling faint. Dumbledore always had to go and remind him about stuff he knew was touchy to Harry! What was the old man thinking? Was he totally out of whack? And why did he keep pretending and going along with all of this? He already knew what happened in the office! So did Harry! Shit! Dumbledore was even _their_ at the ministry _fighting_… non of this was making any sense as the conversation went on…well more like one sided conversation but who cares.

"…And that about leads up to the important facts" He brought up. "There are some major details we will need to discuss with you later, but now, I have something huge I will have to inform you before I can let you leave."

Harry snapped back to attention, his dizziness was fading away now…

"Harry" he began slowly, as if debating his words "…You have traveled back in time"

Harry blinked at those words and felt the dizziness come back full force. The questions that rang in his mind before he could comprehend anything was _'how?'_

Then he fainted.

All the while, nobody noticed the fat grey rat scuttle around the corner…

**A/N: so what did ya think? Muahahahaha! Sorry for the big plot build up and cliff hanger, but the next chapter is really when the ball gets rolling and I hope you do have patience for me typing it out, I will probably start after this is posted, or after I write this really lol but the next chapter will reveal quite a few things, and if you have any questions do not be afraid to ask… I don't bite… usually… GRINS  
R&R please!**


	20. Memories of the Lost and Dark Scheming

**A/N: here is Chapter 20! Wow! I never thought when is started this story that I actually would stick to it honestly, but since it got such a good reaction I have other ideas – like staying with it? Lol!**

**Thanks of the reviews, keep em' coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, which sucks immensely**

**Chapter 20: Memories of the Lost and Dark Scheming...**

Groaning he opened his eyes.

Where was he?

The darkness and stars in the sky above made him realize it was night. With a slight groan, he turned on his sore side and stretched his tired muscles. He opened his eyes again and squinted in the darkness, still feeling quite confused.

How did he get there?

It took about 5 minutes for him to realize that he was lying in the middle of an abandoned looking park. The thick trees around him pronouncing a well shielded off area. The only path seemed to be a dark and dingy path through the heavy underbrush in the forest a couple meters away.

Getting gingerly to his feet he cracked his cramping neck, and took a couple unsteady steps forwards, still trying to remember what had happened previously, and where the heck he was.

And why was he outside? Come to think of it, did he even have a house?

His stomach growled and he breifly wondered if he had anything edible in his pocket. Reaching inside, his hand met a smooth substance and he pulled out a long smooth stick.

Feeling no less then utterly confused, he lashed his arm out, about to throw the useless annoying stick, when something stopped him. A warm feeling spread to the tips of his fingers, as they curled around it, and he paused. It was this feeling he had, like if he threw the stick away, he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

Another thought crashed that one down. How would a stick help him defend himself?

One prolonged look at the defeated looking dark forest and he found himself putting the stick back in his pocket. Might as well be prepared, even if it was just a stick.

He brushed an annoying piece of long tattered black hair out of his face, and started towards the dingy forest.

He needed answers.

He needed food.

And most importantly –

He needed his memories back.

* * *

Voldemort's scathing eyes glared at the figure that was seemingly wasting his time. "Well?" he demanded. 

"I –o-over-heard them t-talking m-my lord." Wormtail squeaked.

"And?" Voldemort growled.

"T-they mentioned s-something about a p-prophecy" He stuttered nervously. His beady eyes zoomed everywhere but at the dark lord in question.

"A prophecy?" Voldemort murmured. His gleaming red eyes shone with a sudden perspiration. "I wonder…"

"M-my L-lord…?" Wormtail piped.

The dark lord shot him a glare that could melt molasses. "Silence!" he raised his wand. "You talk whenI tell you to talk – _Crucio!_"

Peter convulsed and twitched on the ground, his pathetic screams reverberating around the cavernous room. The Dark wizard's slit like eyes prodded around the room at the other occupants of the inner circle.

"Anyone else want to test my patience?" He hissed. The group shifted nervously but stayed silent to Voldemort's satisfaction. "I didn't think so…"

His skeleton-like hand reached out and grabbed the worthless bundle of the scared death eater, and threw him across the floor.

"Anything else I should know about that you delayed in telling me?" he snapped angrily.

Wormtail looked nervous for a second before he opened his worthless mouth. "A-actually yes M-Master…"

"Oh?" Voldemort prompted. The tone made many death eaters shiver inwardly. It was a very scary tone.

"T-the b-boy is h-here…"

The dark Lords eyes clouded over. "What do you mean?" he snapped impatiently.

Peter looked uncomfortable for a moment before he raised his pointed face to look at the Evil dark lord. "He- has t-traveled back in t-time, my L-lord..."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair casually at this information, seemingly taking it in. "And when, do tell, were you planning on telling me this?" he absentmindedly twirled his lethal wand in his hands, Scarlet eyes upon the wand, waiting for an answer. Many Death Eaters shivered at the casual gesture, preferably glad they were anybody other then the blubbering wormtail at the moment.

Wormtail's eyes grew round at the tone. "T-today My L-lord…"

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "No fool! -Now!" he hissed vehemently, before drawing his wand. "Crucio"

The lazy flick was enough to send even the strongest wizard into oblivious pain. The antagonizing screams filled their ears, and a couple malicious Death Eaters smirked in pleasure.

The dark lord stopped the curse and pointed his wand at the incompetent worthless death eater. "Up" he commanded.

Wormtail shakily got to his feet and waddled fearfully towards the beckoning dark lord in question.

Evil red eyes flashed an unreadable emotion, something which freaked them all out even more. It was way worse not knowing what the dark lord was feeling… the _thing_ was so unpredictable.

"I want you to watch this _boy_" he spat. "I want you to know when he eats breakfast, lunch dinner, when he goes outside, and sleeps." He glared reproachfully at the withering coward. "I want you to find out when he's alone."

Wormtail nodded so fast, if his head wasn't fastened on right it would flop off. The Dark Lord dismissed him towards the circle, one offer that he gratefully took.

"Lucius," He barked, making the usually composed man jump. " I have a favor I need you to do for me…" Scarlet eyes gleamed eerily against he flicking light of the torches as his thin lips curled into a twisted inhuman smirk…

* * *

James brushed the slightly long locks of raven hair, so like his own, off the sleeping boys face. The brilliant red scar seemed to glow at him as he stared mesmerized at it, wondering briefly how the child in question came to receive such a mark. 

"Still sleeping?"

He turned around to see the silent figure of his wife, Lily Potter, gesturing quietly towards the sleeping boy. James nodded briefly and turned his attention back to the child on the hospital bed.

His son.

The sound of a chair scrapping back echoed slightly around the room as Lily took a seat next to him, looking lovingly at the boy curled up in a peaceful sleep.

"He…he's so…so beautiful." she whispered, while taking over James' roll and brushing the offending hair off his face lovingly.

James nodded. "Ya," he whispered back. "Beautiful…"

The hospital wing doors opened, and yet another figure walked quietly towards the small-reunited family. Sirius Black took a seat next to James and looked at his sleeping Godson.

"Guess the curse of the Potter hair really doesn't stop"

Lily shot him an annoyed look, while James snorted quietly.

Sirius then smiled at the Harry in such a way that James had to stop and stare at his best friend. Never before had he seen Sirius Black, the foolhardy prankster and insane Auror extraordinaire, give a look to a child as he did to this one.

The sapphire eyes usual full of mischief and mirth, were now sparkling with a wonder and love James had never seen in them before. Sirius reached out and gently took the boys hand in his own, and James was surprised to see a small smile come over the sleeping Harry's face. It made His heart glow with warmth.

"Looks just like a littleangel doesn't he?" Lily said lightly, still brushing away the hair on her sons face in a motherly manner.

"Yes, he sure does" James and Sirius chorused, only to chuckle merrily moments later. Lily rolled her emerald eyes at them, giving them a warning look.

"Shhhhhhhh! You'll wake him up, Lord only knows he needs a peaceful sleep. Have you seen the bags under his eyes?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, looking at the child thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, he does have some pretty heavy bags" he cast a smirk at James. "Must take after his father, quiditch till midnight, and 2 hours of sleep before going around smooching girls faces off."

James slapped Sirius on the head, and Lily glared at Sirius with a small smile twitching at the corners of her red lips.

"Merlin only knows how many he snogged before he met me."

James' mouth dropped open in protest. "Hey! I resent that!

Sirius smiled playfully. "I'm sure you do."

James smacked him upside the head.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open wearily, trying to remember where he was. The soft mattress told him he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing once again, resisting a groan he sat up and placed his glasses back on. 

The sight that met his eyes certainly brought him crashing back to reality.

In a chair pulled up by his bed, the still figure of a sleeping James Potter sat, and his breath hitched. Rolling over carefully, he gasped as another sleeping figure in the form of his mother Lily Potter was resting in a chair, leaning against his bed. Gasping for air, which had sufficiently left his lungs, young Harry carefully pulled the covers off him to not wake the sleeping people, and crept out of the bed. A rush of cold air hit him, and he whished suddenly that he could still sleep in the comforts of the warm bed, but that was out of the question when his previously _dead_ parents were sleeping right there.

It just wasn't an easy situation to just smiel and accept. Sure he always imagined his reunion with his parents to be that one of hugs and kisses, lots of exchanged of 'I love you' and what not. But this was too real, not a deranged fantasy.

Of course, these were his parents, but at the same time they weren't. It was a confusing feeling. He felt as if he knew them his whole life, yet at the same time they felt like strangers.

What, made things worse was the fact that Dumbledore had somehow informed him he had traveled back in time.

Now that was a mind-boggler.

He looked at James' sleeping figure to distract his racing brain.

_His father_

The soft skin was more tanned then his, and the dark messy locks hanging lazily round his face was obviously something Harry had inherited. There were no dark shadows under those mischievous eyes, and he had that carefree smile that would brighten anybodies day.

_A smile that would someday be a frown_

He shook his head out of those horrible thought of a dead rotting James 6 feet under, and concentrated his attention instead on his sleeping mother.

_So beautiful_. Dark red hair flowed easily down to her lower back. Flawless porcelain skin to match her bright emerald eyes so much like his…

_Bright eyes that would someday be dead_

He gulped down a large lump in his throat at that thought. No, these people didn't know what they had coming for them, but Harry did.

Yet he knew he couldn't' change it.

That's what hurt the most, it felt almost as if he was the one actually murdering his parents, aiding in a dark crime of killing the innocent.

All because he had to keep his mouth shut.

He looked once again at the peacefully sleeping figures of his parents. His heart felt like it was falling through the floor.

_Such innocent lives ripped away because of me…_

He chided himself; this was not the time for feeling guilty. He had bigger issues that had to be taken care of first.

Like how this would effect the future.

Sure, he could just obliviate them all – so they'd forget the last 5 minutes of their conversation. Or he could somehow make himself go forward 20 years in the future in 5 bloody minutes, so by the time they woke up they would think it was a dream.

Harry huffed in frustration, throwing his small frame on a vacant bed; emerald eyes starring at the ceiling.

_Why does everything seem to happen to me!_

_Because you're Harry Potter!_ Another voice countered _Nothing is ever normal for you – your relatives had made sure of that-_

He clenched his eyes tightly at the horrible memories. No matter what anybody said, he could never forgive his "relatives"for what they did to him,

Never.

_Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't he just have a normal life?_

Stifling a sob, he curled up into a tight ball, wrapping skinny arms around his wobbly legs. There was nothing he could now…

All he could do was wait.

* * *

He stumbled clumsily through the dark words, the path was rather rugged. His shoulders were hunched in exhaustion, and his stomach still churned rather painfully from lack of fill. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him, and he suddenly knew what it felt like to be plaster phobic. 

"Shit." he muttered in frustration as his foot rolled in a small animal hole. Rolling it a bit, he circulated the blood and began walking again on the rugged warn down path, limping added to his list of issues.

Something bright seemed to flash in his eyes, and he stopped dead in his tracks. What the…

"_Come on! You can do better then that!"_

Something thudded in his head and he started banging it against a tree, _come on_…he almost remembered something…

"_SIRIUS NO!"_

His breath hitched, that voice was so familiar, were these memories? He banged his head harder against the dead looking tree, as it seemed to be helping him. A painful twinge erupted in his heart at that memory of something and he couldn't figure out why…

_"It's too late Harry…He's gone."_

His heart was racing, and tears stung the edges of his eyes. The voices were so familiar… and the painful twinge in his heart felt like it just got picked again. Whatever this memory was, it was making him feel like he should be crying.

He thunked his head against the tree one last time in frustration. "Come on! I almost had it…" When nothing came back, and he was still left in darkness, in the middle of a dangerous looking wood with only a dingy path and a stick to aid him, he slumped down on the ground groaning. Why couldn't he remember anything? Who was he? Where was he? And why did he feel like he should be crying and somebody was in danger that he forgot about?

Thoughts swirled around his head, but nothing of use came to mind. With a resigned sigh he thunked his head against the tree one last time, when a hurricane felt like it erupted in his head, and he recoiled on the ground in pain as something flashed before him.

"_I'll be there for him James, I promise."_

With a gasp his memories came crashing back with a sickening slap of reality on the side. Suddenly it not only felt like the hurricane had ripped off his head, but thrown his body a mile away with it. Heart pounding even faster he gasped for breath. _Stay calm_ he heeded himself. _Just stay calm, you need to get out of here and find harry…_

With memories back, and a new mission other then filling his stomach, Sirius Black headed as fast as his limping and sore body could take him through the dense woods…

_Hold on Harry, I'm coming..._

**A/N: So if that wasn't confusing enough, then im not sure what is- lol! So please R&R if you want anymore… smirks **


	21. Unraveled Time

**A/N:** _Wow, I'm so astonished by how much this story has impacted so many of you! And Jk Rowling was the one behind all this by making the characters and what not! Lol! But thanks, I appreciate hearing what you like and not, and what you think needs improvement. This chapter is at least 10-11 pages on word…so hopefully that's better? Lol! I know about the beta thing, and my best friend Lime might do it so don't fret over it… it may happen. Cough smiles innocently anyways…_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, and this is so bloody annoying (excuse the language) :P_

**Chapter 21: Unraveled time**

Lucious Malfoy strode purposefully through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. His snake walking stick adding to his professional don't-mess-with-me look. Brand new expensive Dragonhide boots clinked on the hearth beneath him, his nose stuck in the air as a typical Malfoy would have it.

A couple busy witches and wizards whizzed past him muttering a polite "hello." and "Good morning Mr. Malfoy," over bundles of folders and loose parchment. He nodded curtly in turn, not really caring especially. He had a mission to fulfill, and by Gosh he had better not screw it up…

He practically waltzed into the lift, pressing firmly down on the level 9 button, ignoring somebody's outraged burst of rage that the doors had closed in their face. _Sniffling mudblood_ he thought bitterly as the lift descended making him slightly more anxious.

Lucious Malfoy was a well-respected high rank in the Ministry of Magic. The name Malfoy demanded respect, although some hated it to bits. He could tell by looking at some of them when he passed by that they would like nothing better then to club him on the head with their folders, but couldn't because then they'd get fired. He smirked. As said before _Stupid Mudbloods._

Of course, the only reason he ever got where he was, was by rubbing his fingers together and producing "generous" amounts of money towards certain charities and Ministry blocks. With another very Slytherin smirk he laughed to himself. _Fools, do anything for money…_

"Level nine, Department of Mysteries." said the cool female voice. Unlike the other lift stops, this one didn't give any more info on the floor and it made him inwardly shiver, this place crept him out more then he would like to admit. But he wasn't backing out now…the consequences would be no doubly worse then death.

Plus a Malfoy _never_ backs down.

Shooting his nose back in the air, Lucius strutted purposefully down the darkened corridor, eyes glued to the end of the hall instead of the slim grit walls. Blue torchlight flickered eerily off the end of his snake staff, and he refused to look at it again until this _mission_ was finished.

A bloody dangerous mission that's what it was.

Who knew what kinds of things resided in _that_ place? There could be Dementors in there getting tested for all he knew…

A sharp corner lead him through another passageway, down a set of steps, and past the Wizengamot Courtrooms for supreme cases. He snorted, what they called 'supreme' could be called 'piece of cake' in the Dark Lord's eyes…

He shivered once again. Those eyes were _way_ too creepy.

A solid looking door appeared shortly before him, and the foreboding feeling seemed to grow as he neared it. No signs of guards yet.

In fact, the hall was relatively quiet and bare. His clicking heels and walking stick being the only source of real noise. _Strange_ he mused.

Taking out his wand he pointed it at the closed door, assuming it was locked.

"_Alohamora!"_

The door to his slight surprise opened, he only lifted an elegant eyebrow in response before cautiously walking through it.

The circular room that met his eyes was not really what he was expecting in the way of 'scary' but at least it wasn't spinning or anything stupid like that.

Suddenly he was thrown off balance as the room started spinning!

_Retched traps._ He thought angrily, wiping his robes as he stood back up. _I knew it was too good to be true just to waltz in here without a care in the world…_

All to soon he realized he had no idea where the exit was, with a frustrated sigh started opening doors. He needed to find that room, and no- _door_-was going to stand in his way.

He was mildly surprised when nobody confronted him. In fact, as he turned around in a brief circle, he noticed the room was actually quite empty of people. Where was everybody?

The creepiness came back full force, and he forced himself on.

If only he knew what was in store for him.

* * *

Ex-convict, Sirius Black stood goggling at the sight before him.

He knew that place more then he knew the back of his hand.

Everything form the sparkling lake, down to the last pine was way to familiar. Event the old tire swing he used to swing Harry on when he was a baby.

Harry…

He shook his head. He needed to get out of this weird place and find his Godson before it was too late, who knows what had happened to him by now, Voldemort could have him for all he knows!

Whipping around Sirius faced the thick brush of forest again, but stopped. That path would only lead him to that dingy abandoned park. Wherever the heck that was.

Feeling frustrated, and wanting back out of this way to familiar and painful place before he saw something that had replenished his hurt for life.

But as he spun around his eyes caught something off in the distance and he froze. It couldn't be… this didn't make any sense…

Their standing before him on the expansive grounds was a Huge 4-story mansion, gleaming for all its glory was something that he had long since forced out of his thoughts.

Godric's Hollow.

His breath hitched and he took an unsteady step backwards. This did not make any sense…the lodgings looked brand new, as if they had never been burnt to the ground…

At that thought he violently reared back. This had to be a dream. Just a bloody _mean _dream…

But yet after 5 minutes of standing pinching himself, he came to the conclusion it was anything but a dream. (His heavily bruised arm was proof of that) The scene before him still remained unchanged, and he more bruised. The Property still stood tall and proud as if no Dark Wizard had ever tainted its grounds.

Cautiously as he dared he took unsteady steps forward, sapphire eyes never leaving the very familiar and heartbreaking Manor. He briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be in shock.

A twig cracked under his foot, and sense finally seemed to agree to be his friend again. Old Auror sense kicking back in; he pulled out the stick- which he know knew to be his trusty wand. If this wasn't some kind of dream, it must be a trap.

Maybe there were Death Eaters waiting around to attack, or Ministry members lurking behind the bushes ready to throw Dementors on him.

As he approached the house and nothing out of the ordinary happened to him though, his insides began to turn again adding to the empty feel. Something didn't feel right…

What was going on?

Sirius was now on the way to familiar large front porch. His wondering alert eyes caught sight of a new looking rocking chair and he felt the now familiar rush of wind leaving his lungs.

Lily's chair.

His throat constricted, struggling to keep down the boil of emotions and bile trying to escape him. Looking away painfully his eyes caught sight of a lonely 'Daily Prophet' lying innocently on the ground. Way to innocently in his now paranoid eyes. Something was bound to happen…this was way to weird.

Rearing for an attack he reached out and grasped the newspaper gingerly.

'_**Bartimus Crouch Sr. snags Head of Magical Law Enforcement.'**_

Sirius, still feeling overwhelmed from the last 24 hours or so just stared at the bizarre paper in disbelief.

Unless he was much mistaken, Barty Crouch Sr. Was elected Head of Magical Law Enforcement, 16 years ago, during the first war.

What the bloody heck was going on here!

Without really registering it, confused sapphire eyes roamed towards the date- He felt his blood running cold, What the…

**_November 20th 1980_**

It was with trembling hands, and constant shaking of his head that Sirius backed up and tripped over onto his backside, barely registering that he was now flat on the ground.

This had to be some kind of sick joke, their was no way that could have happened…yet at the same time he got this uncomfortable churning feeling in the fit of his stomach he couldn't shake off.

He just felt his mind suddenly go blank, while his body swirled in a state of cold abyss he seemingly had no control over. Only able to concentrate on one thought constantly flowing across his mind…

He had traveled back 16 years in time.

* * *

James opened his eyes groggily. What time was it?

A clock on the wall read 12:30 pm in the afternoon, and he stretched lazily, with the annoying sense he was being watched.

Turning around his eyes met a set of Emerald's and he froze.

The small boy, his child was starring intently at him with a stare that seemed to go right through him, calculating him almost.

James briefly wondered how awkward this would be if he was in Harry's situation, but the silence between them was too tense for him to think that clearly. He decided he might as well try to talk to the no doubly frightened teenager.

"…Hello." The soft response was not form his own lips, and James had to smile. Harry had beaten him to break the silence; obviously he was feeling at least a little more relaxed. James smiled in what he hoped was warmly.

"Hello to you too Harry." James mentally slapped himself. Here was his son; deprived of proper child-hood love, talking to his supposedly dead parents and all he could say was hello like they were old chums? Ya nice once James…

"…Hi"

Well at least the response was more then a blank stare, it was starting to creep him out a little, although he hated to admit it. Looking into those emerald eyes, so familiar yet foreign, all he could really see was a lost child, searching desperately for some sort of guidance. It broke his heart, which had already shattered at least 20 times in the last week alone.

Sighing, James took a couple gentle steps towards the skinny child, (too skinny in his opinion) not wanting to overwhelm him. It was a good thing Lily was still asleep as she would no doubt be all over him, fussing about. That thought made him smile inwardly, and he took another step towards Harry, until he was standing next to the bed he sat on.

Green eyes watched his every move, almost cautiously. The kid was so suspicious and scared, probably couldn't trust anybody anymore after all that has happened too him, and James hadn't even seen the worst of it either. He idly found himself planning Lord Voldy-Moles' death in his head for hurting his son like he did. Harry didn't deserve all that pain. Children shouldn't be afraid to go outsides, or worry that their close ones were suddenly going to drop dead if he made one wrong move. He winced. Better not think of that.

Harry almost cringes back, and James suddenly realized he shouldn't have winced outwardly; it probably gave a wrong impression. He smiled in what he hoped was a fatherly way, and gently sat on the end of the bed, giving the child at least 4 feet between them for comfort.

Harry still just continued to stare at him openly like he had never seen anything like him in his life. It made him shiver a little as those clouded emeralds bore a hole straight threw him. Finally Harry seemed to realize he had been staring and quickly looked down into his knees blushing furiously, muttering something that sounded like an apology/

"…Sorry."

James frowned. It was rude to stare, but he would be too if he was seeing a parent he thought was dead in front of his eyes. It made him a little uncomfortable inside him for some reason that Harry to feel like apologizing for everything, even if it was just spoken through his eyes.

Throwing on a casual grin, James replied earnestly. "Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry still kept his head between his knees almost protectively but James sensed a more relaxed atmosphere about his posture. Maybe he should try engaging him in some more comfortable and less awkward conversation.

"…I here your on the quiditch team… Heard you Ron and Hermione talking about it through an Apparation one day…" He trialed off as Harry raised his head form his knees and stared at him dubiously like he was the stupidest thing to land on the planet next to the flobberworm.

He scrunched up his eyes and counted to five slowly. _Nice going James, reminding your own son that he bloody traveled through time and you were watching him… nice conversation starter all right._ He mentally slapped himself again.

Sighing heavily he raised his head to look at his staring son. Might as well get this over with. "Look," he started "I know this may be extremely weird and uncomfortable, you know, traveling back in time and finding out that people who were watching you are your dead parents." Harry winced, and James slapped himself mentally again. "…Sorry. What I was trying to say was…well actually I have no idea what I was trying to say in the first place, all that I know is that this conversation is going nowhere and I'm probably giving you a bad impression of your father." he closed his eyes wearily, feeling stupider then he did to start with.

A soft snort met his ears, and he looked up again to the eyes of Harry's amusement dancing in them. It quickly passed though as Harry was caught starring again, and looked away embarrassed. Feeling pretty weird that a simple smile on Harry's face made him feel so giddy, he chuckled quietly, hoping to ease the tension in the room. The silence was getting to him, and these little pointless conversations were going nowhere.

James finally found his voice again. "Harry…" he asked tentatively. "Are you… are you alright?"

Stupid question, of course he's not all right! His Godfather just died, he's thrown back in the past and my mind has had this conversation more then once this past 45 minutes!

When all Harry do was continue to stare at him like he was an idiot, James started really slapping his forehead, while apologies came running out of his mouth a hundred miles per hour.

"You know what- no stupid question – look I'm sorry- I didn't- no wait I don't know why-sorry about all this- I mean- ARGH!"

Feeling so frustrated, he hardly noticed the soft ringing in his ears. Slowly James turned towards the sound, realizing with a jolt that the ringing wasn't his ears- but Laughter.

Harry was rolled up in a ball on the bed with his knees trucked around his head, laughing. It probably would have been more funny if James wasn't feeling like a complete idiot at the moment, but those thoughts were completely washed out of his head at the soft sound. The soft pleasant sound.

Harry seemed to get himself back under control, and stared at James with an amused expression on his face. James had to smile. If that were what it took for Harry to smile, he would certainly act like an idiot for the rest of his life.

_But you wont be there for the rest of his life._ A voice echoed in his head _you'd be dead, rotting six feet under while your son suffers in the hands of Voldemort…_

Shaking his head mentally at those thoughts he relished instead at Harry's happiness, feeling a lot more awake and full now that his son wasn't so depressed looking. A thought occurred to him and he briefly wondered if this is what a Dementor felt like after he sucked out somebody's, happiness.

_Stop with the depressing thoughts!_

The bed shifted slightly, and James noted with a bit of amusement and happiness that Harry was sitting 2 feet form him now, twirling idly with the beddings, a shy adorable expression on his face.

James managed his famous crooked smile that made girls swoon. "Laughing at me now aren't you? Am I being a total imbecile, somehow amusing?"

Harry managed a small smile, still looking at the beddings. "You have no idea." Was his quiet reply.

Those words made his stomach clench and his heart again! How many times was his heart going to break in a week? Sooner or later he was going to turn into a total gooey mess.

Yet, those simple words still tore him apart. If him being… well himself was so amusing, how many amusing things did Harry see in his day?

Thoughts of darkness spreading over the land, and Voldemort's high pitched laughter ringing around… he shivered. _Better get your head out of the gutter James._

He looked at his son again, who was still playing shyly with the beddings once again. The room seemed so much quieter now with the laughter gone, and the deep emeralds clouding over once again…

Well, this just wouldn't do.

Harry was not going to be depressed in his company if he had anything to do about it.

Reaching over sneakily while Harry was still looking down at the covers, James grabbed the small child around the waist and was startled to feel ribs poking through the gown he wore. _Stop thinking about something that horrid!_ So he continued with his plan and started tickling him mercilessly. High-pitched squeals sprang from Harry as he squirmed to get out of his father's grasp, tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"L-et go…" He stuttered through his laughter.

James pretended not to hear, a smile growing at the corners of his mouth "Huh? Sorry can't hear you their Harry."

He let out another pitch of laughter, still struggling in the arms of his young father. "Let-go-PLEASE!" he finally screeched.

James sighed dramatically and put the now hiccupping child back down. "Fine, but only because you said please."

Harry smiled at him, the first smile James had ever seem on his face that actually reached his eyes. Eyes that had a new gleam in them now…

Happiness.

* * *

Lucius peered around the corner cautiously. He had learned long ago that nothing in the Department of Mysteries was to be taken lightly. Swirling walls, swimming brains, and sleeping eggs were enough for one-day thank you very much.

But to his relief though, the room seemed quite normal. Actually, on second thought, it was way to normal to be so innocent…

He wondered farther into the long dark room. There were shelves upon shelves stacked straight to the ceiling. On each on closer inspection, tiny balls the sound of size of snitches were seen. Different colors of mist floated inside, concealing whatever secrets lay inside.

Feeling more assured that he wasn't set up for some example killing spree, and no random attacks from biting shelves were going to be delivered out he crept along the isles. Counting each one as he went by, blurs of blue torchlight flickering off his walking stick eerily.

"Row…….." he muttered finally as he stopped outside a long isle, so long it was black on the other side, .

"Just what I need" he said in irritation. "Another dark isle with little unknown glass balls that could attack me for all I know when I step across through the isle." Taking a deep breath Lucius stepped forward.

Nothing happened.

Feeling more relieved, he took another step and another, until he found himself in the middle of the deserted and completely silent isle. His scathing eyes searched the dusty shelves; nose flung out in disgust.

"Stupid Mudbloods don't even know how to use a cleaning charm. It's a wonder anything can survive in here." His eyes finally met a small ball that didn't have any dust on it. It was the same eerie little glass orb as the rest of them, but on closer inspection there was something about it that was indifferent then the rest. The mist inside was a deep green instead of a white or red.

Raising another elegant brow, he read the inscription;

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**

**Dark Lord**

**And (?)**

Feeling no less then confused that the Dark Lord wanted a glass ball with some weird inscription on it about him and something else, he reached out a hand to grasp the small ball, when something stopped him.

A strange feeling came over him like he was being watched. Glancing around nobody appeared, _but that didn't mean there wasn't anybody_ a voice chided in the back of his head. Taking out his wand slowly he did a full one sixty, still nobody was there.

Shrugging Lucius put his wand back and without a second thoughts grasped the little ball sitting so innocently on the shelf. A triumphant smirk appeared on his lips at the thought of getting praised by his master for what he had accomplished. He had gotten what he needed; now he only needed to get out of there alive…

But before he could move another step something odd happened, the floor began to tip in many directions, making him feel like he was on some Ferris wheel muggle contraption thingy. Taking another step he stumbled and fell to the floor, holding his suddenly raging head in agony. Something was wrong… maybe he shouldn't have touched the little glass ball…

The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor full tilt form his knees, and the glass ball slipping from his fingers, rolling under one of the shelves…

Then all was dark.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his now sore back. Once the shock had worn off the pain started to wean back in, like a heavy reminder that eh had just traveled back in time and fell on his back down a set of steps to his dead best friends porch.

What a nice reminder.

He shielded his eyes form the sun as he looked up at the massive and calm looking house. It was just how he had remembered it, from the expansive and designated grounds to the lodge looking mansion. Event he windows sparkled I the sun like they used to.

The image of a burning and crumbled house flashed in his eyes, and he squeezed them tightly, trying to stop his over emotional inner self from reappearing again. He had enough of that for one-day thank you very much.

Getting back up he threw the paper back on the porch figuring he was back in time, he was losing doubt now that he wasn't, and he might as well stick to the rules.

Rule number one -don't change things.

An important rule that could determine the course of the future. One man could only determine so much. For all you knew, stepping on a fly that could have gotten eaten by a spider, but since that spider didn't get to eat the fly it died, and some poor animal that is near extinction couldn't have eaten that spider and it died…

He shook his head gruffly. No was not the time for immaturity, although it looked like the happy cheery place needed no more of it by the looks of it. James probably took care of that. His eyes drifted over towards the swinging lonely tire swing, a smile slowly sliding off his warn and tired face.

The image of Lily Potter swinging on it while little Harry laughed in her arms, and big daddy James pushed them. He and Remus stood to the side chatting merrily.

Those were the good days. But one couldn't live their life stuck in the past, he needed to get out of this hazy phase and get back to now and then.

The problem was that he wasn't_ in_ now and then.

How were you supposed to detach yourself from the past when you were in it?

Worse, how were you supposed to be expected to sit by and watch knowing what was going to happen everybody, and you could have done something about it?

It sounded suspiciously like murder to him.

Sirius did not like the feel of that solution, and much rasher thoughts started pushing forward again, the usual Sirius was taking over once more. _NO_ he chided himself. The rashness is what caused him to go fall threw the veil in the first place…

He shivered inwardly at the memory, if he recalled correctly it was a very unpleasant experience.

Another thought crossed his mind. If he was in the past, was the veil a gateway to the past? Is that why whenever somebody went threw it they didn't come back?

He Gulped. Whatever he thought or the answer was, he hoped to the Heavens that that wasn't it.

Another image appeared in front of his eyes and he smiled sadly. Little Harry used to sit in the rocking chair with his mother, and Father lazing aside watching the couple grow fond of each other. It was irresistibly cute to see them all together with their messy hair, immaturity and powerful stature. The smile slid as soon as it came when he remembered the reason for running through the woods after his memory came back.

Harry.

Where was he? Was he all right? Did he think Sirius had…died?

The possibility that he could have died made a chill run up his spine. No, he wasn't afraid of dying, only of losing Harry; he couldn't bare for Harry to be all alone …

Another image of Remus popped into his head and he relaxed a little. Well, he would at least have Moony for friendship and a companion when in need. Although, the prickling in the back of his head made him make him feel highly depressed again. True, Remus was a good person and all, and God only knew Harry loved him to bits, but he just wasn't Sirius in Harry's eyes.

As far as he could see it, He was the only real father like figure Harry had. It was true that Dumbledore, Remus, the Weasleys and a whole crew crowd of people were there to mother and love him, but they just weren't _him_. He didn't know how to explain it, but he was sure pretty sure Harry felt the same way.

Sirius sat back down on the brand new tire swing, swinging a little while tilting his head back, and examined the stars.

A bright star reflected in his sapphire eyes, and he recognized it to be the Dog Star- Sirius. With an ironic feeling he leaned back farther. Destiny sure had a way of throwing fate in your face.

"Harry, Don't worry, I'll find you…"

He closed his eyes and prayed with all his might that Harry was okay as the sun finally set completely and he lay back down on the cool grass, feigning off the inevitable, but sleep soon won, and he gave into deep sweet restless dreaming.

* * *

Harry felt relief flood him when he smiled up at his father. Now that the awkwardness and confusing feelings were pretty much pushed a side for the moment, he found it quite a lot easier to relax in the atmosphere. Relaxing atmosphere. True, it had been quite weird at first, what would one say to their dead father who died saving your life, and you have never really had a intelligent conversation with him that didn't include baby drabble?

As it turned out, James didn't seem that sure at first either. Harry found it easier to examine his beddings instead. After a while James started shooting off questions, Harry was relieved that something was going somewhere, then he asked about Quiditch rather abruptly and Harry tried not to laugh. It wasn't that he found him stupid or anything, far from it actually, he just hoped it didn't look like that, giving off the wrong impression of anything but he just remembered how peoples said he could be kind of thick at times, and that moment was one of them.

Harry knew deep inside, that this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be talking to his parents. He couldn't change the past. But he figured what was the hurt in a little conversation? It's not like he going to go live with them and they'd be a big happy family or anything would they? Right?

A sad smile expression filled out his face at those thoughts; James seemed to catch that too to Harry's add to his awkwardness. How did you explain to your dad that you feel sad because this can't happen? You have to leave to your own time and ditch them like yesterdays dirt, forgetting that this ever happened in fear of changing something that was meant to be?

Mixed feelings had interpreted Harry's meeting with his father, and he hoped none of them had gave James the wrong impression of him. Nor did he want the other way around and let his father to think that he was giving the wrong impression. A couple times, Harry caught off guard looked on his young Father's face and thought James had thought himself an idiotic imbecile. Harry had to chuckle lightly at that thought. His father did have a way of beating himself up over little things he noticed in the short while they really got to know each other, which actually consisted of about 5 minutes.

James snapped his eyes back to Harry at the chuckle, and Harry felt his throat constrict at the intense gaze those hazel eyes gave him had. He knew after this was over, (if it ever was) he would never forget those gleaming loving eyes.

Never.

Just when James mouth opened to say some comment or other, the Hospital Wing doors opened, and harry could barely control his rise of disappointment at missing to hear his father's smooth voice again.

As what Harry understood to be a 16-year younger or so Albus Dumbledore, waltzed into he Hospital Wong, supporting a fine wardrobe of royal blue with periwinkle blue stars all over it. Very Dumbledore.

His bright eyes twinkling eyes seemed slightly dimmed to harry as his gaze turned to him and James sitting together on one of the beds. A sleeping Lily still sat quietly snoring to the side.

"Ah, so I see we are all… well almost shall I say," Blue eyes flickered towards Lily "…Awake." In 3 long strides he had approached their bed, Harry had gone back to fiddling with the beddings, Not really sure what to say at the moment. I mean, what would you say to your headmaster that was 16 years younger, while sitting beside one of your dead relatives?

That's right, probably nothing.

James seemed a little perturbed in Harry's brief look at him. Probably because Dumbledore had cut him off his train of thought, and he had wanted to talk to Harry some more. The thought of actually wanting to be held in conversation with his father, who he has never met before in his life made his heart and chest swell with happiness.

As quickly as James' mouth opened thought, he closed it. "Dumbledore." he greeted shortly. Hazel eyes flickered towards Harry again. "I s something wrong?"

Harry couldn't resist looking up at them now, and wished he hadn't the moment his eyes clashed with those bright blinding blue ones. Something unreadable flickered in Dumbledore's eyes before he responded looking back at James.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Lily had a moment, there are a couple things we had not gone gotten around to discussing that I'm afraid cannot wait."

Uh Oh, Harry didn't like the tone of his voice. It was like he knew something that he shouldn't, but being the great Dumbledore, did anyways.

With a loud snort, and a thump, the 3 residents looked behind Harry towards the source of sound. A soft chuckle escaped James's lips and Dumbledore let out a raw laugh.

Sleep deprived Lily Potter lifted her head from the floor and glared at them laughing at her. "I will have you know, it is not a pleasant experience waking up thinking you are on a bed, then falling on the floor out of your chair thank you very much." she stood up and brushed off her light blue robes gently.

Harry's emerald eyes watched her soft and gentle movements, mesmerized that someone so powerful could be so graceful and gentle the next. Then two sets of Emerald eyes met each other, and Harry felt his breathe escape him. The gaze was intense, at lot like his dear fathers (no pun intended) After a long moment; Harry felt his eyes go back to the bed spreads breaking the contact. It was hard to look into eyes you knew you had to say goodbye too, it wasn't meant it to be, it couldn't happen, and he couldn't stop it. A heavy weight settled back in Harry's stomach. A heavy weight Harry had long since become accustomed too.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore interrupted again. She tore her eyes away from Harry almost painfully and gazed reproachfully at the elder before her.

"Good, I see you're awake as well now." He rubbed his weary eyes in contentment for a moment, before opening them again in the silence of the Hospital Wing "I believe, as I have told James here, that it is time we had our little chat we never got around too, and if somebody could, gather Remus too as well Please?"

Lily nodded and with one last longing look at Harry walked briskly out of the Hospital Wing doors, pausing for a brief moment at the entrance, before flinging out of the room at top speed. Dumbledore turned to James.

"As well could you inform Sirius of this meeting? Also if Peter is available it would be wise." James nodded and left very much the same as Lily did, but gave Harry a sad apologetic look like as if he never wanted to leave arms reach of Him. Harry felt his heart flutter.

As soon as the Door closed and Dumbledore turned towards him though, Harry felt a knot twist in his stomach. Not just because they were in contact with the Rat, but because Dumbledore had that look in his eyes like he was in for a long conversation.

A long and dreadful one.

**-------------------------------------------------To be Continued.**

**A/N:** _**Spoilers!** For next chapter below if you want hints to what's coming… if not just skip it :P_

**Next Chapter:** _a chat between two foreigns', plus_ _Peter's back and he's hiding something, the meeting with Remus, and what really did happen to slippery Lucius? To top it all off, another Apparation felt it a time to visit…and old Voldy-Mole has a little surprise for young Harry…In chapter 22-_ **The Conspiracy Begins**

**AN:** _I enjoyed reading all the encouraging reviews, and yes I know my chapters are sometimes pretty short, but my life has been hectic lately and I haven't gotten around to updating much so sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer, and from now on I'll try to make each chapter at LEAST 10 pages._

_**If you want more you know what you have to do! I'm almost at a thousand reviews! Just a hundred or so more to go… loL! Come on please! I love hearing what you think!**_

_**Thankies!**_


	22. The Conspiracy Begins

**A/N: **_Well here's chapter twenty-two for you! (Sorry it's late but a thing called readers block has imprinted my mind for a while – well a while back and I just rushed to finish this chapter now!( 13 pages in word – oh My! Le Gasp! Dun Dun Dun… right okay then, I think you get it already…ahem ah, the attack of imaginary Umbridge – Not!) Because I'll be on holidays for about (estimated) two weeks or so, and I wanted to give you some reading material you've all (who is reading this) most likely been waiting for (except for the Half-Blood Prince! YEAH! 6 more days until it comes out!) After that this story will be a total AU, but thanks for all the encouragement and enjoy! _

**P.s **_Some of the chapter has been removed from this chapter and will be put into the next one thanks:P Sorry for the delay and about that though – but please, ignore this extra long authors note and read the story! _

_**Enjoy!**_

_Don't forget to read and review people:P_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction!_

**Chapter 22:** The Conspiracy Begins

Dumbledore gave a Harry a long once over. "Have you had any rest Harry?" his voice was gentle, but harry felt the concern behind his words. He shrugged in response. He didn't really feel like expressing much in the way of conversation at the moment. Especially with Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed heavily "Harry, I can't say I understand what this is like for you, nor do I begin to wonder." He met Harry's gaze "But I need your cooperation if we are going to make this work, Alright?"

Harry shrugged again. He wasn't totally sure what the man was asking of him.

Blue yes dimmed slightly "I see." He calculated Harry with that intense gaze he gave many, with the feeling of being stared right through. It made him shiver. "A lot like you're mother you are." He commented. "You're eyes, so much like hers, and you're Stubbornness is quite obvious as well if I might add." Harry thought he saw amusement flicker in the old mans eyes but as soon as it came it was gone. "Although you do look remarkably like you're father." His eyes roamed to Harry's fringe called 'Hair' He chuckled lightly. "I see the curse of the Potter Hair really does stay, if I may be so bold."

Harry waved the comment off lightly, and sighed slightly. He had no idea where this conversation was going, but so far it didn't hold much useful info. He had been told that he looked and acted remarkably like his parents since he met Hagrid. This was nothing new.

Harry decided to just cut to the chase. It was better this was sometimes when it came to getting anything out of Dumbledore, the man had a way of avoiding questions that needed answering sooner then later. The prophecy pushed to his mind but he thrust it back roughly, now was not the time. "Please Sir, What did you really want to talk about?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly once again. "I see you will not be persuaded, alright, what I was trying to get at was what we are going to do now that you are here."

Harry looked down at the beddings trying to avoid the man's gaze and keep his emotions in check. Just being reminded every five minutes that he was forced into a situation that could be lethal to his health and everybody else's was a hard a emotion to control. Especially when the people in that time were not alive in your own.

"I' am sure that the rules of time travel do not proceed you?" he narrowed his eyes searchingly at Harry, who shook his head in turn. "Good, Then we might as well cut to the chase and discuss what you are going to do while we search a way for you to return home."

Harry mentally found the words _'What Home?'_ Float through his mind but he pushed them back, shoving them among the other bad thoughts he didn't need at the moment. Not that he ever did anyways…

"Staying at Hogwarts is definitely out of the question, as there are too many students and people around, so definitely not." He crossed his fingers together in completing thoughtfulness. "You couldn't stay with Hagrid either, as he doesn't know about you yet, so better keep this a secret form as many as possible…"

Harry nodded numbly wondering briefly if there ever was _anywhere_ he could stay that was safe.

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Alas! I think I have an idea." He looked sideways at Harry. "How about staying with you're parents in Godric's Hollow?"

Harry started dumbly at the Headmaster, too shocked to speak. Godric's Hollow? He would get to see his childhood home? A feeling of happiness over plowed every other one in Harry's body at that moment. When a nagging thought in the back if his head pushed back with vengeance.

But you can't…you could change the future, it's probably already screwed as it is… 

Darn the voice for being right!

"I-I don't know Professor…" Harry stuttered. "I d-don't think it would be such a wise idea--,"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him "Why would that be Harry? Since you're parents already know so much, and the place is well secluded from other prying eyes, I daresay you shall be safe until we find you a way back home."

Harry just stared, wondering if Dumbledore was right. Could he go? Could he really? Was it safe? Many have said Hogwarts was the safest place on the earth at the moment, but it has been known to have attacks there too…

But what if you change something? How would you live with another burden on you're shoulders…?

"Alright Professor." Harry said, overriding his thoughts. "I'll stay with my parents at Godric's Hollow."

The words sounded odd on his tongue, even as Dumbledore smiled gently at him, got up and patted him on the shoulder before walking quietly out of the Hospital Wings. Harry still felt a stab in the back of his mind…a feeling that maybe this wasn't the right choice for matters. It might only make things worse.

Yawning he leaned back on his pillows, starring at the white bare ceiling. The choice was made, and there wasn't much other choice anyways, so why not just go along with it?

Thoughts too many thoughts stirred in his mind, and it wasn't until 5 minutes later, did Harry get any sleep…

* * *

Remus watched as Dumbledore swooped into his expansive office. Fawkes chirped friendly at him, greeting in a way Remus assumed he usually did. The chair before him across Dumbledore's desk the Headmaster sat down in, starring at the occupants of the room before him. 

Sirius and James sat on either ends of him; Lily could be seen beside James and Peter. Remus did a subconscious double take at Peter's state. He was a lot thinner then ever before, and could have probably passed as skinny, if James was not sitting beside him. He snorted at him self for that thought. Dark circles ringed under Peter's eyes, and his skin could have been the equivalents of a snowman's.

What was wrong with Peter?

Deciding he would ask later, Remus faced Dumbledore again, but not without noticing everybody's grim expressions.

"Thanks Remus and Peter for joining us today, I feel we have a lot to discuss that you two unfortunately missed."

The weird glances he was receiving made him feel slightly claustrophobic and uneasy. How much had he really missed in a day that was so important?

He guessed only time would tell.

No pun intended.

"I guess we should start with the happenings of the last weekend…"

As Dumbledore filled him in one the parts they missed out of there last conversation (before and when they were telling Harry about everything) Remus felt a different merge of so many emotions rush through him he wasn't sure what to feel about the situation.

"…And now that you have the details I think we should discuss some more important stuff then this."

Remus felt like exploding. What they talked about wasn't as important as what he was going to say? What in the world could that be?

He had to admit his curiosity was peeked, something that he usually kept pretty well in check. Hanging around with James, and the gang made him hold a responsibility of being more the responsible and sensible one. Curiosity in check helped the gang keep in well-less trouble?

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again. "We should be discussing where Harry shall be staying as of yet, and what we should do about this situation."

The gravity of his words stung them all like bees. This wasn't just about changing the future; it was about much much more. Like keeping this from Voldemort, and the dreaded… prophecy.

Remus clenched his fist unwittingly to himself. He would surely kill whoever made the ideas of prophecies if he could, although he doubted people would thanks him for killing Merlin.

"Albus." Lily interrupted the silence. "Couldn't Harry just stay with us? I mean Hogwarts is well, too crowded, and he couldn't be safe anywhere else. But Godric's Hollow is a very well secluded area, anybody who tried to get there would be lost for days wandering through the woods if they didn't know the way."

Dumbledore smiled grandly "That's precisely what I was thinking, always the smart one Lily." Lily blushed a deep scarlet. "I feel Godric's Hollow would be an excellent choice. Also allows time for you three as a family to – reunite." He supplied gently.

Remus looked over and saw the faces of Lily and James hanging down, almost in shame. But that couldn't be the reason… no…. then he remembered that they never really got to know Harry. Somewhere along the way they died… leaving Harry, as a mark for Voldemort. But there was a huge gap in the middle that they just couldn't place.

Even as he pondered these thoughts, others barged into his mind.

Don't try to figure it out…you shouldn't know anything that could damage the future! 

He looked back at Dumbledore to see him starring solidly at the married couple.

"It does seem safe, though I would highly recommend some protected…well protection."

"And that is…?" Sirius prompted, looking for all the part, serious.

Remus felt a little awkward starring at his best friend looking so solemn and serious. Something about this whole situation had definitely struck a nerve for the young man. Maybe it was because he was defensive of Harry; maybe because he didn't want Harry growing up like he did, in a house of hate… or maybe it was so much more…something so deep none of them could begin to comprehend.

Although one look at James, and Remus saw the same look, along with Lily. But as soon as he turned to Peter, he was shocked to find him looking like nothing had changed in his world, and he had just over-excoriated himself doing last minute exercise.

Something was definitely up with Peter.

And Remus Lupin was going to find out.

"I feel a secret keeper would be the best choice." Dumbledore's grave but gentle voice broke the Remus' thoughts.

"A Secret Keeper?" He repeated tersely. "But that's a extremely hard spell!" Immediately Remus closed his mouth feeling embarrassed about who he was talking too.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Indeed it is, but seeing as we have a very adept charms professional here, I don't see how it will be a problem."

Remus was thinking that it might have been just a little but arrogant of Dumbledore to say that about himself, when he noticed Dumbledore was starring straight at the now maroon Lily Potter.

"…Alright." She muttered in a meek voice.

It may not have been like Lily Potter to sound timid and embarrassed, actually usually she was quite the opposite. Sometimes Remus would swear to his death that James had rubbed off on her.

But being confronted by Albus Dumbledore, calling you a professional at something was a little bit much. She was extremely modest, and that made her melt like a mushy puddle of goop.

He chuckled to himself, and saw Peter meet his eyes. An unreadable look was in them, but Remus could definitely detect that it was not one he liked…not a good one at all.

"…Now the only problem is - who will be the secret keeper?"

Immediately everyone in the room started starring at each other calculatedly like they were evaluating somebody for a job. In fact, that's kind of what they were doing.

Remus noticed with an unreadable pang, that James and Sirius immediately seemed to look at each other as if agreeing that they could trust nobody more. He shoved that rough feeling away, one he had often shoved away.

Don't be stupid, you know there as thick as thieves. You shouldn't do it anyways you're a werewolf…

He pushed that thought away too, but just as soon another one came.

Stop denying the truth Remus! You know how you feel about this… 

_No! I' am **not** jealous!_

_Yes you are,_

_No im not!_

_Yes you are!_

_No im_ **_NOT!_**

With a jolt he realized the room was starring at him almost waiting for him to respond. With a guilty gut wrenching feeling he realized he had no clue what they had just said, wound up in his own treacherous thoughts.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that?"

That's why your best off to ignore you're inner no good feelings… 

Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile. "We just said discussed that Sirius would be good for the Secret Keeper."

Remus felt his stomach tighten again. "Oh, Good. Good…."

James and Sirius gave him odd looks, while Peter just stared straight ahead, like he was contemplating something. Definitely not Peter personality. Finally Remus realized somewhat what that look was in Peter's eyes.

He was soaking up all the info he could get.

At that moment, Remus felt a little afraid of his friend Peter. And that was saying something. If somebody bothered to look close enough they could see he had changed. He didn't quite look like the scared Peter that they all knew…

"Great! Then it's all settled! We shall perform the spell at Godric's Hollow tomorrow night if that's alright with you Lily?"

Lily nodded her consent, and Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"Now if im not much mistaken, we have a young charge waiting for us in the dreary Hospital Wing."

Without waiting for Dumbledore to finish, two streaks of black rushed out of the doors and pounded down the spiral staircase, not even waiting for Remus.

Remus sighed, as his turmoil's thoughts began to build as well as his emotions, then he remembered how odd Peter was acting and waited for his friend to catch up with him. Together they walked down the halls, Lily had stayed back almost reluctantly to discuss a few things with Dumbledore.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the office, Remus turned to his abnormally quiet friend.

"You alright Peter? You look like you've just been beat around the bush or something."

Peter just shrugged, stopping before the one-eyed witch. "I don't know if I should go to the Hospital Wing to see…Pot- I mean Harry." He stuttered. His eyes never met Remus'. "I mean, I think he might just be overwhelmed with everybody at once you know?"

Remus raised a doubtful eye. Yes, something was definitely up with Peter. Never had he ever refused an invitation to be near James or Sirius, or even him really.

"I don't think Harry would mind actually." Remus smiled at him, ruffling Peter's sandy blonde hair to his annoyance. "He might want to check up on some lost friends. That is, if we are his friends in the future."

"The future…" Peter still looked doubtful as he cast his faraway gaze back at Remus, but rather suddenly his lips pulled into a obviously forced smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

With a sudden unexpected cheeriness, Peter bounced all the way down the rest of the hall towards the Hospital Wing, leaving Remus pondering in thought following closely behind.

* * *

_Harry slammed his hands angrily down on his throne like chair. Thin lips pressed in rage, He stood up stalking towards the insolent brat._

"_What do you mean he's out of commission?" he hissed, eyes flashing. _

_The Death Eater in question seemed to struggle with finding an appropriate answer that wouldn't anger him any more then necessary. "H-he's in St.Mungos Sir." The man breathed out._

_Harry finally took a step back, contemplating the answer almost, before rounding once again on the less then innocent sole before him. "There's something you're not telling me Rookwood…" he left the threat hanging._

_Rookwood's eyes widened in fear. "He's I-insane m-my L-Lord…"_

_Harry dropped the worthless bundle of his servant on the floor. "I guess I should have seen that coming, although I am disappointed you didn't tell me this hence forth."_

_The disheveled looking Death Eater bowed clumsily once again. "Forgive me my Lord, but I felt I had more important news to share rather then that -,"_

_Harry cut him off, eyes flashing once again more. "I will tell you myself what is more important or not, got it?" he stopped before his throne like chair as if contemplating sitting in it before obliging to resting for a bit. "Now tell me this news that you bring Rookwood?"_

_The Death Eater bowed once again before beginning his nervous speech. "When I learned of a attack from the Department of Mysteries area. I went to go investigate myself. Working in that area they let me -,"_

_Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You were going to inform me of this when?"_

"_W-when I thought it was important my L-Lord please forgive me-,"_

"_I do not forvgive, forgive," Harry said, leaning back in his chair steeping his long skeletal fingers together. "But I do forget - if your lucky…continue."_

_Rookwood gulped nervously now. "What I discovered shocked me greatly, it seems that seemed that the hall of prophecies had been breached. A prophecy was seen fallen form the shelf, unharmed and had somehow rolled under another one. They recovered it but didn't touch it as only the ones the prophecy was made out too were allowed to finger it – and only them alone." He paused here as if waiting for a reaction, but the Dark Lord gave him none, so he continued even more nervously. "That piece of information I obtained by the other unspeakables who work in that certain department, and I also learned of a certain Lucius Malfoy who was seen roaming the halls muttering to himself mysteriously about pleasing his master and what not before being sent off to St.Mungos insanity ward for mental illness. I haven't heard of his condition since that incident."_

_Harry frowned deep in thought, enjoying the miserable nervous fear twitching before him called Rookwood. It always made his spine tingle in delight at how he could make even the strongest of wills piss in their trousers. Finally he acknowledged the shivering Death Eater. Although the shivering might just might have been possibly been from the almost 10 degree heat of the abnormally low room temperature. "Rise Rookwood." The man rose withering in agony as the Cruciatus curse was suddenly flung at him. "Let that be a warning that I do not appreciate your tardiness in whatever subject it follows." _

_The man was shallow breathing as he nodded, rising to his feet more unstably now. "You are dismissed, but," he held him back a moment more letting the fear trickle in for a feeble minute more. "I would like you to bring Lucius to me, using any means necessary – and if you run into wormtail dear old wormtail tell him his master would like a visit as soon as possible – I'll call him though anyways. Lets see whose way is more efficient shall we?" He left it off there as the world slowly resolved into a blurry mass of high pitched cold laughter…_

Harry rolled off the bed, clutching his forehead in pain, an unbearable sense of anger surging through him, penetrating his very core. He needed to tell Dumbledore…

It was not until a gentle shaking roused him that Harry realized he was laying on his backside on the tile floor of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"Harry…Harry wake up, it was only a dream."

Harry groggily opened his eyes, his sight being covered by a bright red. It was only about five seconds later that he realized it was somebody's hair.

"Ron?" he asked without thinking.

Gentle hazel eyes met his, and for a brief moment, he totally forgot about his scar, and the unbearable anger that was surging through him moments before. Harry. But as the detached feelings separated from him, the feeling of loss and reality seemed to creep back in, creating another obstacle course for him to overrun and conquer. Wow, didn't life just feel like giving him presents?

"Harry, just drink this – it will help." Harry felt a goblet being pushed into his hand before red hair flashed before his eyes again. He didn't drink it though. "W-ho are you? Ron?"

The hand now brushing his hair lightly of his forehead paused briefly. "It's not Ron hunny, now drink the goblet." When Harry still refused to look away from the blurry face and drink the goblet the person sighed heavily, pushing it to his lips for him. "Just drink it Harry, it's only a calming draught."

Harry felt like his throat was being stretched apart as the fine fingers pressed his mouth open and poured the slick potion down his throat. He chocked a bit before swallowing the mixture. "Thanks." He whispered slightly hoarsely.

He felt his hair being ruffle gently. "No problem. Now are you going to tell us what that was about?" A pair of glasses were pressed into his hands and he placed them on, managing to quench his teeth together, stopping his mouth from falling open at the immediate sight of his mother. "J-just a nightmare I guess… Don't really remember." The past events rushed back to his head and he groaned. Why him?

He felt horrible lying to his mother but he felt it was the only way. Lily nodded absentmindedly gaining that unmistakable look Dumbledore did when they didn't believe him. _Crap_.

"We had a chat with Dumbledore, and decided it would be best if you stayed with us alright hun?" Harry felt like the contents of his breakfast were merging close to the surface – wait, he didn't eat breakfast… oh well.

"S-sure…" he stuttered, chiding himself for doing so.

"Great." James leaped out from behind the crowd of people around him Harry just noticed then to be his father, Sirius, Remus, his mother, and with a pang of nausea Peter. They were all staring at him as though he was the most precious thing in the world. He cringed back again slightly, not totally used to receiving so many of that kind of look. Lily helped him off up the floor, which he had somehow managed to get too in the rush of everything, and handed some plain robes he could change into. "Here Harry, change into these and meet us outside the wing when your done alright? We'll be taking a portkey there."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, unconsciously half glaring at Peter standing timidly in the back. "Right." He said tightly, throwing back the curtains and closing them behind him.

James exchanged a strange look with Lily, Peter, Remus and Sirius. "Do you think Harry's feeling alright? He seemed fine until…" he looked half-heartedly at Peter who just shrugged like it didn't bother him in turn.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lily snapped back. Her eyes flashing showing how much she disliked talking about others in front of their face. James cringed. "Or as fine as one can get in his situation."

"True, although I congratulate him on being as sane as he is with all he's been through." Remus supplied.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Well were going to have to change that aren't we?"

Lily stomped in front of him. "You will change nothing Sirius Orion Black – Or I will _seriously_ have you spayed _and _neutered."

Everybody cringed except Sirius who just blinked in confusion. "What? I can't be spayed _and_ neutered – I'm a guy!"

James snorted. "That has been arguable."

"Exactly my point, thanks James." Lily smiled triumphantly standing outside the wing doors waiting for Harry.

Sirius spluttered in rage. "Hey – that's no fair!" his head sagged like a rain trodden puppy. "Why does everybody pick on _me?_"

"Because it's easy." They all chorused. Sirius just smacked his head.

A couple minute later the hospital wing doors opened to reveal a slightly disheveled looking Harry Potter. Lily held out a fresh tissue to Harry, who took it somewhat confusing before blowing his nose in it. The group laughed.

"no Harry! Awww sick!" James picked up the used thing with his two forefingers, nose scrunched up in disgust. "This was the portkey!"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked towards the now abashed Harry, she couldn't help but laugh at the cute tinge staining his cheeks then. "Awww, it's alright Harry, I should have told you it was the portkey, I would have done the same thing if somebody randomly handed me a tissue too." she grabbed the used thing from James who squealed in disgust. Lily rolled her eyes again. "On the count of three then."

"One…Two…Three!"

Harry blindly felt himself being tugged into a whirlwind of blue, bashing occasionally against his mother who was by his side and to his disgust the rat Peter on the other side of him. What he wouldn't do now to punch the bloody git…

Just as the rage was starting to over take him, the portkey landed, and so did he with an ungraceful leap face first into some dirt. A laughing Sirius helped him to his feet. Harry still had a hard time getting used to seeing his face again so young and carefree. It almost hurt.

"You alright kiddo?"

He used to call him that all the time too. Harry nodded with slightly blurry eyes as he followed Sirius gaze towards the house.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, kiddo."

* * *

Ex-Convict Sirius watched the house for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't shake the homesick feeling that passed through him, although not for _this_ place. He wanted to go back to _his_ time – with _his_ Harry – where he could forget about the depressing past that continued to haunt him from day to day. 

Unfortunately this wishful thinking didn't help anything.

So the ex-convict continued to brood shamelessly, glad Remus wasn't there for a change to scold him about living in the past too often. Although, Sirius had caught him at it too quite often. He snorted quietly, the sound making a foreign noise in his ears.

His head felt heavy from lack of sleep, but the constant need to stay alert, along with his worry for what happened to Harry kept him wide awake. Did he make it out alive? What about everybody else? Did Voldemort finally get the prophecy?

Did Harry think he was dead?

That was the one thought that brought the most pain to him. He couldn't begin to understand what Harry felt like right now.

_Did_ he even miss him?

Right as that thought came he shoved the negative thinking right back to where it came from. Of course Harry missed him – he was his loving Godfather after all.

He just hoped to everything out there that Harry was okay and not worrying too much about him. _I'll be back Harry, I'm all right_, _I just hope you are…_

But for however long it took to get back - he really had no idea.

Should he just waltz right back through the veil where he came from? Now that he thought about it, how did he get to that park in the first place?

Feeling completely and utterly confused now, Sirius settled under a nearby tree to keep watch over the house. For what reason he had no idea, except for the comforting that he was actually doing _something_.

Even if for the moment it was completely and utterly useless.

It could have been hours, or maybe it was only minutes, but when the unmistakable sound of voices floated to his ears, Sirius felt a chill run up his spine.

Was that… could that be…?

Without further a-doo, Sirius turned to his trusty animagus form, before bounding through the darkness towards the voices. He hid behind a bush as soon as he was close enough to pick up scratches of their conversations.

"…He should be safe here really, I'm sure nobody knows about him that shouldn't…"

Sirius felt his interest peek up. What were they talking about? They couldn't possible be talking about him could they? But no, they didn't know he was there… did they?

A pause. "No, I suppose not, but we should be careful non the less. I don't think it's a good idea to let him outside unless supervised."

"Oh come _on_ Lily, give the kid a break – he's been through enough already."

Sirius felt his back tighten in anticipation. He knew that voice, he knew it like the back of his hand… of course he would know that voice seeing as it was _his_.

Silence. "I guess your right… but," lady who was talking sighed, Sirius was sure it was Lily. He felt his heart give a tight pang. "I'd just feel much better if he was inside due to the wards."

It wasn't those voices that made Sirius almost jump out of his bush, but the one that was speaking right then. "Oh come _on_ Mom! I won't misbehave I promise – Old Voldy-Mole won't have a go at me if his ego hasn't been restored since last time." _How_ was it possible?

He had to have made some mistake, but no the only one who would have called her mom would have been –

_Harry!_

How had he gotten there? Sirius felt his heart beat faster. This was definitely a big new twist he hadn't been expecting.

Not that he had been expecting this mind you.

He heard Lily sigh "Alright, but only and I'll repeat _only_ if somebody is with you, alright?"

He heard a short almost awed chuckle as if the child still couldn't believe something. "Yes _mother_."

"Oh be quiet you."

The unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut behind loads of familiar laughter brought Sirius to his senses. He needed to get Harry, and he needed to get him out of there fast. If he was anything like Sirius himself – meaning rash decisions – then they were bound for some trouble sooner or later.

Sirius looked at the house with a new purpose. "Hold on Harry," he whispered. "I'm coming, just don't do anything to rash or we won't get out of this alive." _That goes for you too Sirius!_ He chided himself, before clambering back into the depths of the darkened forest.

In the meantime, he needed a plan. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late though. He looked back briefly at the house. Harry already seemed to be under the time traveling spell.

_I know I've said this before Harry, but hold on there! All is not lost – I'm serious! No seriously, I am…_

* * *

Harry snuggled deeper into his covers. It was still pretty weird to be suddenly smack dab in the middle of some stuck up time traveling conspiracy thingy. He had a hard time believing still that he had actually talked to his parents and was staying in his own bed in Godrics Hollow. 

Talk about dream walking.

_'Your as good as mine Harry'_

Harry gasped, sitting up fully in his temporary bedroom, looking around in fright. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he just heard the Dark basterd himself talking… but he couldn't get to him there unless mind traveling was possible.

Harry's scar seared once again and he doubled over onto the floor. Finally he knew where the voices were coming from. Somehow Voldemort had managed to forge a temporary connection for him to be able to hear his voice. This wasn't a good thing. What if the evil git found out something he shouldn't? He resolved this little dilemma on just trying to ignore the basterd for a while, and then maybe he would get bored and leave.

Laughter only met this response; it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. What was worse was that it seemed to be amused almost, and an amused Dark Lord was never a good thing. Not that a Dark Lord everwas mind you.

'_You can't ignore me forever Harry'_

Harry ground his teeth together, both in pain and anger. "Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you anyway?"

Pause. '_It was what you didn't do Potter…'_

"What the heck is that's supposed to mean?" He had to admit it was pretty freaky to actually be holding a conversation that was actually quite civilized with your worst enemy (the Darkest Wizard for over a thousand years) who supposedly didn't know you were in the past and was invading your mind. He supposed he should at least try to push him out, least he find out anything he shouldn't. He shivered. That would be kind of hard to explain.

Silence. _'Only time will tell…'_

Harry blinked. "Can you stop talking in bloody riddles and just say it? You're starting to sound like Dumbledore."

No response.

He expected a bout of rage or random threats thrown his way at least, but was pleasantly surprised to find the silence that met his ears.

Harry didn't know weather to sigh with relief or shudder in revulsion that that actually managed to happen. Some idle thought in the back of his brain reinforced the fact that their bond had yet gotten stronger since the possession form the Department of Mysteries, and he didn't really relish in lingering to find out what may come of it. The fact that he could have gotten possessed and given him the prophesy or worse revealed all that had happened to him in the last couple days while unintentionally murdering his parents along the way changing the future- was not a pleasant thought. Maybe he should have cut the conversation off sooner. What he said was simple yet puzzling, why waste so much energy on that?

With too many thoughts swarming about, Harry decided to try and geo get a glass of water instead. There was really no point in trying to sleep in this state of mind.

A loud crack of something outside gave him a shock of a life time, making him efficiently jump, looking straight out the window and into a pair of sapphire eyes. He froze.

There standing right out his window on the second floor was a large shaggy black dog with deep saw familiar sapphire eyes-

"No…" Harry muttered to himself.

Without thinking, forgetting all about the glass of water he was going to get and everything else for the moment he opened the closest, and found his father's invisibility cloak, grabbing it and heading off down the stairs, intent on finding out what the heck was going on.

His wand in hand he started down the stairs trying not to creak any along the way, and hardly breathing when he passed his sleeping parents' room. He a quick look out the window told him that the black dog was still there, and following him at a steady pace, showing that he was totally aware that he knew he was there…

"_**CRASH!"**_

Harry tripped over the chair he was sneaking across, and fell to the floor with a loud thud, the chair hitting the filling cabinet and shattering the glass like a loud chime. He winced inwardly when the footsteps began to pound down the stairs. Oh bother…what now?

"Harry? Is that you?" A light flicked on. "What are you doing?"

Harry refused to meet his mothers' eyes, and groaned at the floor. Didn't anything go right for him? He only wanted to sneak out for a couple minutes to see what that thing was…just a look… but nooooo He was the flipping Boy-Who-Always-Got-Caught-And-Just-Wont-Die. He didn't know why he should bother being annoyed, He should have saw it coming anyway.

"I – I was just getting a drink…" He murmured into the floor.

Lily lifted an elegant brow. "Really? And take an invisibility cloak with you? What did you think? The boogieman was going to see you?"

Harry groaned again. Awww shucks. This sucked beyond belief. For a moment he was glad his parents didn't usually yell at him – then he remembered he didn't have any anymore and cringed. Right then…

Harry could feel his cheeks getting warmer. "No, I just--,"

She held up a hand. "It's okay harry, I'm not mad at you, I was just wondering what you were doing. It's not safe to go wondering around at night with or without an invisibility cloak. You never know what's hiding in the shadows theses days." She helped lift him to his feet, pretending to his gratitude not to notice his flaming red cheeks. "I'll get you a glass of water and you can head back to bed all right?"

A moment later, he chanced a look out the window. The black large black dog was gone, leaving a scraggy bush in his way almost mocking him into believing he was sleep walking and it was his imagination running away with him. He groaned. Sirius must have rubbed started rubbing off on him for him to think to act so rashly in a stupid situation. It could have been some kind of trap for all he knew.

At least it was a good dream, if that's what it was.

His mother handed him a glass of cool fresh water, a gentle smile on her face. "I put a bit of a calming draught in it, tasteless and effective." At his questioning look she sighed. "Those bags under your eyes are a dead giveaway at restless sleep Harry." She ruffled her hair against her better judgment, deciding she liked the feel of doing that. It just felt – motherly. James was really rubbing of on her.

"Just drink it and get some sleep okay? If you have any problems me and James are just down the hall." She glanced up the stairs at her bedroom door. "You're lucky James is a heavy sleeper, or you would have had a hyper Marauder on your butt." She chuckled and laid a gently kiss on his scar, an oddly claming effect took place on Harry whether form the kiss or the claming drought he had no idea. Probably both.

"Alright." He mumbled sleepily. Lily draped an arm around his shoulders and guided him back to his bed without another word.

The stars outside the window reflected oddly in the sky, and the bright one that night shone like mischievous dog that everyone knew. Focused sapphire eyes watched from the bushes that had been close. It growled in frustration. So close but yet so far away! At least he got his attention though.

Sirius scrambled back behind the bushes near the woods, reflecting on how he could get Harry out of their grasp before it was too late. He looked back towards the window and a slow smirk began to grow across his face as an instant idea suddenly popped back in his head.

Time to turn back to good old Seriously Rash Sirius.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** _Well here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and it isn't too rushed – though if it was or if there's anything I can improve on please tell me okay? Thanks!_

**Spoilers for next chapter!** _If you don't want to read them skip to bottom lol!_

**Next Chapter:** _Sirius's rash decision leads to chaos galore! A breakthrough on the Aparations, Their discovery about a lost St. Mungos patient hint hint and a special Daily Prophet front page creates a chaos beyond time traveling!_ _Plus the Aparation you've all been waiting for will grace them with its presence in_ **Chapter Twenty-Three: Oh Crap – Were Screwed! **

**Stay tuned!**

See that button on the bottom? That's called a review button! Isn't it pretty? Why not let your curious fingers push it? I'd love it if you did - Thanks!

**-Because-I-Got-High :P**


	23. Oh Crap We're Screwed!

**A/N:** No comment. Readers Block. No comment… Well, except for enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I'm not even going to start with this … **Again**…_

**-x-**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Oh Crap – were screwed!

**-x-**

The aging Headmaster's hand roamed the large shelf of books rotating around his room.

Each title seemed as un-appraising as the next when nothing of what he was looking for seemed to be there.

He was pretty sure by now that these Aparations were no accident. Every single clue he gathered – no matter how small – seemed to point to purposefully done. He was a little unsure of which timeline was doing this – or who – but he had slightly more then an educated guess to go on.

His hand finally landed on an extremely old and worn book that he hadn't thought about looking at for years. From the amount of dust on the cover when he took it off the shelf, so did everybody else. It might have been because the book was highly illegal and dangerous – but that was not the point. He brought the book back to his large oak desk.

Fawkes cocked his head curiously to the side as Dumbledore started flipping through the pages randomly, his fingers skim reading what looked like between the lines until he reached a final chapter. His eyes widened in shock, as he pushed his half moon glasses back up his long crooked nose.

**Discovering the Future by: Analyze Grindelwald**

Dumbledore paused for a moment. He didn't know Grindelwald had married. He stored the information in the back of his brain for later. That was worth looking at.

**_Ever since I was a little girl, I have been interested in the topic of Time. Upon years of in-depth research in the areas of time travel and time warps, I have come across a startling discovery._ **

_**It seems that while time warps are accidental due to the amounts of different types of magic mixing in the world, time travel has been found to be caused purposefully and usually not without intent.**_

_**I myself have experiment with different amounts of time traveling sand and potions, clocks and mirrors. Most of which didn't show up anything not already known to mankind. **_

_**Then when I was experimenting with different types of time traveling potion ingredients, I accidentally added too much powdered horn of Unicorn, and found myself in a situation where there was not only a past me in the room – but a present one as well.**_

_**It looked like an Apparation, a type of translucent ghost figure stuck in a situation that was familiar to me. Further investigation showed that it wasn't only a Apparation that was being shown – it was an event that had already happened to me, and on some occasions, haven't.**_

**_I shall conclude this diary here, for further information on my works, look for '_To Withdrawal a Secret' by Analyze Grindelwald.**

Closing the book, Dumbledore set it carefully in the top drawer of his desk and placed a highly complicated locking charm on it.

Things had just gotten more complicated and clear very suddenly, and while these thoughts and ponderings rang through his head, he grabbed a quill and paper, writing a quick note to Flourish and Blotts, then sending it off with Fawkes.

His eyes landed back onto his desk, where the individual Order member contacts were.

He needed to contact James Potter, and maybe have a little chat with Harry.

**-x-**

"James!" Lily yelled, running through the house to gather some assorted items "JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"What?" James yelled back, poking his head around the door. Masses of black hair stuck out in every angle, and his smiley faced pajamas were all scrunched up from waking. He looked annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep woman; it's freaking two am!"

She rolled her eyes "Get a grip, Potter. Anyway, I've been called in, I may not be home until around five. Could you make dinner?" She closed her briefcase and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"You're going to work? Now? But you're only a trainee!" He whined. "Trainees aren't supposed to work!"

"Oh be quiet. And yes I am going to work even if I am only a trainee – they need the extra help. Supposedly some patient from the permanent ward escaped and they can't find him."

"You mean the psycho ward?"

"James!" She scolded. "Don't call it that; those people could have easily been you."

He looked at the ground, suddenly ashamed. They both stood there in silence, reflecting on all of those who had been lost to the 'permanent' ward due to the war. Lily broke the silence by stepping forward and giving him a fierce hug.

"It's okay hun, you are forgiven – if you make dinner." She grinned. "Kidding. Just stay out of trouble, and…" She sighed, "Watch Harry, alright? I worry about him a lot."

"Same goes for you." He said giving her a soft kiss. "Watch that tummy of yours."

"Aye aye captain." She whispered and with that, turned away to use the floo.

As soon as she had gone, James walked back over to the bed, shaking his head as he did so. He glanced at the wide window, and stopped. A movement in the long grass had caught his eye, and he stepped closer to get a better look.

Something large and shaggy was running across the lawn, and James simply raised a brow, shaking his already unruly head once again. "Seriously," he muttered, getting back into bed "can't even sleep without dogging around."

Then he was asleep.

**-x-**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk later that afternoon, surveying the four people before him that he had just called into his office. The sight was not a totally pleasant one to say in the least, for each of them held heavy bags under their eyes, and a more then a couple dark looks was shot his way. He hated being the bearer of bad news, and he knew they hated being the receivers, but this had to be done sooner or later.

"Professor? Why did you call us here?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the young man before him, feeling terrible that he couldn't say something good for once. This boy had gone through so much. Why him?

"I'll get to that in a moment, Harry. But first -," He looked around at them once again. "May I ask where Lily, and Peter are?"

"Lily had to go on some emergency call in at St. Mungos. Apparently one of the patients had gone missing, and they needed all trainees on board as well." James replied.

"And Peter?"

"…Has been visiting his parents _again_." Harry muttered darkly.

Remus lifted a brow, questioningly. "Harry?"

"Why so mad?" James asked after he didn't answer Remus. "It's not like we didn't tell you he wouldn't be coming…"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah – It's not like he's a Death Eater or something!"

Harry quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "That's what you think…"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." He mumbled making a mental note to keep his mouth firmly shut where Peter was concerned from now on.

Dumbledore cleared his throat lightly, bringing the attention back to him.

"Before we begin, I was wondering if there were any updates from the Ministry?"

Even though it had barely been a week since Harry had arrived, already there was news traveling of a mysterious boy staying with the Potters. Other then lots of verbal attacks on James and Dumbledore, there hadn't been anything else of importance, though.

And that shaggy black dog nobody but him seemed to see outside the windows at night…

James shook his head. "Nah, other then a lot of questions about Harry, nothing."

"Excellent – now that only leaves us with one problem." The room seemed to darken at the mention of why they were gathered here again. Dumbledore cleared his throat again. Harry winced, distinctly wishing he wouldn't do that. It reminded him too much of Umbridge.

"I have been doing some research, and had stumbled upon a brief passage written by somebody by the name Analyze Grindelwald."

Remus lifted his brows in surprise "Grindelwald? I thought that he was the last -,"

"So did I, Remus. So did I." He sighed wearily, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, looking for once the hundred and some years he was. "It seems he has some other relations we were unaware of. I will look into that after this meeting. Now," He picked up a heavy book, which resembled an old journal with yellowing pages. "I think it would be easier if I just let you four read this." He handed the book to James, who took it tenderly.

The four of them crowded together around James, who was sitting in a chair to Harry's relief, because he felt extremely short next to these 6'0 men. He was only 5'4 himself.

A couple minutes of silence ensued as the small group read the tiny journal entry. Although it was a small one, when they had finished reading, it had mentioned all they really needed to know about it, yet left so many unanswered questions.

Harry was the first one to speak. "So these Apparations…are being controlled by somebody?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, seemingly lost in thought. "Exactly."

"And the problem is," Remus jumped in, dawning comprehension on his face. "They might not even be from this time frame…"

"…Or aren't anymore."

Everybody looked at Sirius, not because it was probably one of the rare occasions something intelligent came from his mouth, but because his statement was the truth that non of them wanted to hear.

They were all so screwed…for the moment anyway.

"So…" Remus continued. "If we don't figure out who it is…we may not be able to stop them before its too late?"

Dumbledore steep hold his fingers together in front of him, starring at them all gravely.

"Precisely."

**-x-**

Lily turned the corner, walking straight up to the front desk. "Miss Maybelene?"

The round faced plump woman turned from her papers. "Yes?"

Lily cleared her throat. "I was sent to find out who exactly the patient is, and their personal records that you were able to collect on him."

"The patient?"

"Yeah, the one that went missing about five hours ago…"

The receptionist's eyebrows were drawn inwards. "I don't understand what you are talking about – there isn't a missing patient."

Lily raised a brow. "There isn't? Are you sure?"

She straightened up importantly "I am the assistant manager to the Head of the department. I get informed of _all_ misplacing, emergencies, and missing people cases." She huffed indignantly "I am pretty sure I would have been informed if anything like this had happened – especially if it was only five hours ago."

Lily tried not to scrunch up her nose at this lady. "Right, well thanks for the help then Miss-I-know-better-then-you." And with that she turned around and stormed off, ignoring the receptionist's look of utter offence.

"Of course I'd know everything – I'm a bloody important person unlike you after all -," Lily muttered – smacking head first into somebody "Umph!"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, not looking the person in the face "Are you quite alright?"

Pause. "I'm fine." Another pause. "Do you happen to know where the door is?"  
Lily sighed in relief "Of course! It's on the right side -," She stopped suddenly, seeing the man before her. "Excuse me for a moment, have we met before?"

The tall dark haired man hesitated for a second more – a second Lily didn't like at all – and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have."

Still getting this weird vibe, Lily nodded slowly. "In that case, I'm sorry for smacking into you, and I hope you can find your own way out – I'm kind of busy…" For some reason, she suddenly wanted to get as far away from this man as possible.

"Of course, sorry for troubling you." And he was gone.

Shaking off that weird feeling that she had just missed something extremely important, Lily took off through the busy halls once more, watching her step more carefully now.

**-x-**

Harry flopped down in an armchair. His father and Sirius were both arguing about something in the living room, and Remus had left early due to certain 'circumstances' which Harry knew all to well was because he was a Werewolf.

The only one he hadn't really seen except for that short time in the hospital wing the other day – was Peter.

Peter.

Harry tried hard not to growl at the mere mention of his name. He may have been a little more forgiving of the guy if he wasn't already under the Dark Lord's instruction – which he was. He learned earlier what year it was – the year before his parents died. He also knew for a fact that Peter had been spying on them for a year before he betrayed them.

It all added up to an utter and completely terrifying result.

His eyes wandered over to the wide window. It had taken a while for him to get used to what was happening – which was only about a couple days. Yet at the same time he still couldn't believe quite what was going on, and had a sneaking suspicion he was not the only one confused.

Sirius and his father were heard laughing now, and another sound of them jinxing each other made him smile slightly. He could definitely get used to this.

_But could you really?_ A voice that sounded strangely like Hermione rebuked _could you really live here, among all of this chaos and war, only to see your parents as they die – knowing you couldn't do anything about it?_

_We've already had this conversation_ Harry shot back _and I distinctly remember telling you to go away_

_No you didn't_

_Well I am now _

Without realizing it, Harry had started talking to himself in the head. He shook himself afterwards, scolding himself about not paying attention to something, before stalking over to the window.

For all of his life, he now realized with a bit of shame, that he had not ever even considered going to Godric's Hollow. Seeing the place in the past was certainly an experience in itself. The large lushes lawns were surrounded by a large dark wood (it reminded him of the Forbidden Forest) and a medium size lake was just visible out of the corner of his eyes, behind the house.

The house. The place where he knew that incident would someday happen at… an incident that would mark him and the Potters as one of the history's biggest turning points for the Wizarding World.

He just hoped he would be back home by then, he didn't know if he could stand being there while … that happened.

Suddenly something large black and shaggy caught his eyes. Wait a second. He shook his head again, trying not to think of that. Sirius _died_. He had seen it happen with his very own eyes. He had seen him fall, beyond the veil…. You just couldn't bring back the dead. The question still remained though; how do you make these strange visions go away?

"Harry? C-Can you come here for a moment?"

_Ironic eh? They are also supposed to be dead_ – In his time anyway. He hastily corrected his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He cast the forest one last look before following his father into the kitchen.

He never saw the shadow watching his every move through the window…

**-x-**

Lily turned the corner, looking over her shoulder every time she did so. That man she had bumped into at least an hour ago was still following her – well, very casually that is.

The problem was, she had no idea how to loose his trail without him noticing or getting suspicious. She wasn't sure how to act, for she didn't know who he was or his motives. Although the familiarity he showed gave Lily the impression that she had seen him somewhere.

Some other scenarios of where she could have seen him came to mind:

- One of Sirius' obnoxious stalking friends

- A party guest of Frank and Alice Longbottom

- A Professor she had forgotten about at Hogwarts

- He was a Death Eater she'd seen at a raid.

The last one was the worst, and she crossed her fingers that he wasn't one.

Her gut was telling her otherwise.

She rounded another corner, and as quick as a flash slid into an open broom cupboard.

The door closed softly behind her, and the heavy tell tale sound of his footsteps slowly passed the cupboard. Lily held her breath.

After what seemed like hours, the footsteps were heard fading into the distance, and she let out the breath she was unaware of holding.

"That was close." Lily muttered, pushing the door open a crack to look into the corridor. The sight of an empty corridor should have made her jump for joy, but her gut only twisted more deeply. Something was wrong…

"Going somewhere Princess?"

Shrieking, Lily jumped as a hand came out and clasped her wrists tightly together. She just managed to see the man who had been stalking her for the longest time, when she felt a cloth over her mouth, and all went black.

**-x-**

"What do you mean that she's been kidnapped?" James demanded, fearfully to the Auror. "This better not be some twisted kind of joke you trainees pull." He growled.

"N-no, sir!" The young lad stuttered. "Just p-passing on the message…"

"I believe you are done here then," Sirius said, coming out from behind James at the floo in the kitchen. "Now scat."

The boy didn't look offended in the least that he was being kicked out. In the blink of an eye he had gone.

Harry stepped up behind his two parental figures, wondering why they had called him into the kitchen so suddenly. He had thought it was something about joining them in a prank war against Remus. By the hunched look of their bodies, and grim expressions, he knew he was totally mistaken.

Feeling a whirl of fear swim in his gut, Harry whispered, "What's wrong?"

For a whole minute nobody moved. Finally Sirius turned around and beckoned him into an embrace.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded more fearfully this time.

James lifted his head, and Harry noticed with shock that his father had been crying.

"You're mother," He croaked. "Has been K-kidnapped."

Harry felt his chest tighten. This wasn't happening.

"H-how?" He managed to ask.

"A sick person came up and stunned a whole hallway of people, before proceeding to snatch your mother." Sirius snarled, slamming his hand down on the table. Harry jumped.

Sirius pulled all of them into a group hug once again. None of them let go.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry demanded after a couple minutes of grief filled silence "Lets go find her!"

"We can't, Harry." Sirius said, sounding eerily serious. "Were not allowed."

Harry looked back at James, but he was too busy trying to blink away his tears to notice much. He did answer though, albeit very miserably.

"They won't let me… I mean, the Aurors think I would get," He blinked rapidly "too emotionally attached." He finished bitterly.

Harry stayed quiet, listening to the rapid beatings of their hearts, as they held onto each other tightly, feeling for all-of-the-world, lost.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry whispered into his father's chest.

"There's nothing we can do now, except wait."

**-x-**

They waited for five hours, every ten minutes or so glancing at the clock. Sirius had gotten into this irritating habit of pacing back and forth in the kitchen. James sat as stiff as a board in a chair, muttering to himself about something, whiles his eyes shifted every two seconds. Harry on the other hand had taken to retreating into the living room. Their nervous antics were not helping his own at all.

It was dark out now, and still not a word had come. Harry knew for a fact that the Order had been informed, and many people from the group were already out there searching. He felt an odd twang of guilt in his gut. He wanted to help too – it just didn't seem right sitting at the side watching this unfold. He wanted to do something. To _help _her.

Unfortunately, that would probably be the worst thing to do in this case. Going out would only exploit his existence more then it was, and possibly makes things worse if Voldemort found out.

Harry bitterly reflected on how Fate had outwitted him yet again.

"Stupid prophesies and Veils," he muttered "And towers that suck you through time like a bloody vacuum cleaner."

Not to mention obnoxious Dark Lords who would like nothing better then to get your arse kicked and served on a silver platter for lunch

Harry winced. _Now that's a pleasant thought, Potter_

He settled back onto the couch, waiting, and watching the clock for any news.

**-x-**

He wasn't really aware when it happened, but not long after he reached counting to 456 for the fourth time, something loud crashed behind him.

_'**Crash!'**_

Harry ducked, along with his Dad and Sirius on impulse. The two Aurors had joined him not long ago, preferring for some reason not to leave him alone. Harry got the distinct impression they felt like protecting him incase a similar incident to what happened to his mom occurred.

A loud bang was heard overhead, and the soft sound of shattering glass rang out around them brought him back out of his thoughts. On a second look though, there was no glass in sight. Harry frowned. That must mean this was an…

"Apparation." Murmured James' breathlessly "It's another Apparation!"

_'**Bang!'**_

A jet of slightly colored mist flew over their heads, and Harry tried not to flinch. After all, if that's all this was (an Apparation) then he shouldn't have to get worried about being hit.

"Stay down, Harry." Sirius warned, pulling the restless Harry back under the table. "These may be just mist now – but think what happened to you. It could become solid any moment, and we wouldn't now any the better. Best to stay alert."

Harry gulped, realizing for the first time that they didn't have anything under any control after all – they hardy knew a thing about them.

"Sirius is right, Harry." James whispered beside him, flinching slightly as a jet of greenish mist – unmistakably the killing curse – blew up an apparation flowerpot. "Were best to stay alert – imagine if that curse came to life suddenly."

"How about we don't." Sirius muttered, not letting go of Harry's shirt. "Duck!"

Another jet of green light soared over their heads, hitting something non-existent and shattering to pieces. They all winced.

"Hey…" Harry said "Haven't you noticed anything strange yet? Like how the Apparation actually has colour? Is it supposed to be like that?"

James frowned. Now that he thought about it, he was starting to notice the colors getting darker…as if becoming more realistic. The thought chilled him.

"Just stay down, Harry!" He shouted over the constant crashes and shouts in the white mist floating around them. "Were not sure if it's safe."

As much as he didn't want to listen, Harry stayed low, keeping cover under the large living room table. Sirius was beside him, looking oddly focused onto the mist. Harry followed his gaze, but couldn't see any more then white looking air. He looked back to Sirius.

"What are you looking at?"

"More what are you looking for, Sirius." James corrected, crouching beside them even closer. Harry got the feeling his father felt more protective when he was doing this, as if helping out in a helpless situation brought comfort too him. He didn't comment on it.

"What do you think is happening?" Harry asked, still slightly awed. He hadn't witnessed and apparation before; he was usually the center focus of them.

"By the sound of all this racket, I assume somebody is fighting." Sirius said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes, turning towards his dad. "Dad?"

James hesitated for a second "I, I think that there is somebody fighting in our house as that's where this is taking place. Not to mention there are quite a few people after my blood, so it isn't that far off of a guess." He added, slightly humorous.

"Dad, that's not funny."

He sighed bitterly "I know, just trying to make light of a situation – ARGH!"

They all jumped as a jet of green mist flew straight threw James' head and hit the wall behind him.

Harry gasped "Dad!"

Sirius screamed "James!"

James blinked, and then shook his head as if clearing it of something. It took him five whole minutes to notice that they were both still staring at him. He stared back blankly. "What?"

"Dad…" Harry said slowly "A killing curse just went straight through your head."

"Basically what he is saying is – Are –You – Okay?" Sirius chimed in.

James blinked again, nodding a little shakily "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I guess." They both gave him identical stares "Okay – just a little shaken up, nothing serious…"

They had not time to elaborate on this, for yet another stream of mist was flown there way, and for extra safety precautions, they rolled out of the way and gasped as the mist began to clear a bit, giving them a good look at what was happening.

"You're a fool Potter – an utter fool."

Harry gasped, feeling a painful twinge in his scar. The scene before him was way to familiar to be a coincidence. He knew whom that voice belonged too. He also knew for a fact what exact scene was happening – for only one of those four encounters his parents had with Voldemort was at Godric's Hollow.

This was the scene of that fateful night on October 31st, 1981.

Shit.

Harry knew he had to act – and fast. He couldn't let them see this; it would screw up everything!

"Sirius – Dad – let's get out of here! I'm not sure about you, but those spells are making me feel a little off ease-,"

It was no use. His lame excuse didn't even catch their surprised attention, their beady eyes now glued to the scene before him. Harry was about to try once more, when a voice caught his attention, and even he couldn't help but be drawn into what was happening before them.

"Give it up, Potter," Voldemort snarled, throwing a curse at the apparation James who ducked "It's not use! By the time I'm done, only the pitiful remains of your house will be visible -,"

"Stupefy!" James shouted ducking behind the table they were just behind. They all watched in transfixed horror as the Dark Lord just laughed, lazily exploding the table with a flick of his wand and slowly advancing on the apparation James.

"I've given you a choice Jamesss," He hissed, "Now you have to make it."

James looked like he was having an eternal struggle with himself. "And what choice, do tell, is that, Voldemort?"

A disgusting smirk appeared on the Dark Lord's face, making it look even less human then it was. Harry and the two other adults cringed. "The choice between living, while I kill the rest of your family – or the same thing except you would die as well. What will it be, Potter?"

James rolled over and shouted "Impedimenta!" then screamed "Never you filthy bitch! Stay away from my family! _Reducto!_"

From past experience with the monster, Harry knew that was the wrong thing to say. Obviously the Apparation James did as well, for a look of horror suddenly crossed his pale face.

"Shit." He muttered, and then a determined look came over James' face. "Fine then."

Voldemort paused "Fine then?" he repeated.

James nodded "That's right – kill me now. You know you've wanted to for a while."

A look between disappointment and triumph crossed over the older wizard's face.

"To tell the truth, Potter, I thought you had more then that. Obviously," he smirked widely at this. "I was wrong – this time."

James didn't do anything but stare hard into the monster's eyes. Harry could barely believe his father would do such a thing as sacrifice himself for…him. It made his heart ache rather badly. In a good way.

Voldemort's smirk grew wider "Any last words, Potter?"

"Yeah," James snarled "Get that extremely crooked stick out of your arse – maybe your overly ambitious ideas might just go down by a tad if you weren't so constipated."

A dark shadow appeared over the dark wizard. "Wrong answer." With one swift movement only a person with practice could have achieved, the monster swung his wand towards James and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry didn't need to look to know that the loud 'thunk' of a body hitting the floor was his father's. The blasted curse had struck yet again, taking yet another innocent life.

Just before any of them could really get through their heads that they just witnessed James' untimely death, a loud villainous high-pitched and deathly cold laughter filled the air, sending multiple chills down their spines.

Voldemort kicked the body ruthlessly with his foot. "One down, two to go."

Without another word, they watched silently as the creepiest man alive waltzed up the stairs, and disappeared into the growing fog.

Not a word was spoken after the white mist disappeared, and their focus finally returned to the present. Only the slight creeks of the trees hitting the windows in the wind made a sound.

Sirius cleared his throat. He opened his mouth – then closed it. He wasn't alone though. It seemed that nobody knew just what to say - or do.

"D-dad?"

Harry's hoarse voice was all it took for the too-silent man to jump like they had just received an electric shock. Slowly shadowed hazel eyes darted towards Harry.

He didn't say anything, just stared blankly ahead.

Finally after another five minutes of this, Harry seemed to understand what was going on.

"He's in shock isn't he?" Harry asked Sirius, who had taken up poking his best friend with his wand.

Sirius nodded, stopping his ministrations for a second to reply, "It would appear so."

"S-shouldn't we get him to the hospital wing then?"

Sirius blinked. "Right." With a wave of his wand, he had James unconscious, and levitated in the air like a puppet, in front of them. Harry gave him a dubious look.

"Was stunning him really that necessary?"

Sirius shrugged, a light red tinged his cheeks. "Err…no?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever, lets just get him to Hogwarts. Floo is probably best - I'll follow." He was starting to wonder who was the adult here. Sirius didn't even bat an eyelash at his sudden authority though, and did as told. Harry had the distinct impression his father wasn't the only one in shock.

He bent over and grabbed a pinch of floo powder, throwing it in just like his Godfather had done right before him. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"

In a flu of colors, he was off. _Hogwarts here I come **again.**_

He was going to have a _lot _of covering up to do.

**-x-**

Dumbledore closed the infirmary door behind him, turning his grave expression towards the nervous Harry. He frowned slightly.

"Harry, would you mind stepping up to my office momentarily?"

It wasn't a request, and Harry knew better then to say no – even though that's what he desperately wanted to do. Obeying his wishes on the other hand, might just come in handy for not telling the truth. Okay, he was officially confusing himself now.

"Yes, sir." He followed the Headmaster all the way through the castle; ignoring some very strange looks he was receiving from the other students wondering the halls. Neither of them said a word on the way there, and by the time the password was given, (Sherbet Lemons) Harry felt internally exhausted. He was not totally sure what to tell the man. He didn't know how much Sirius had told the man in the hospital wing about his dad's condition, or how he got to that condition. Harry was told to wait in the hall to his utter annoyance.

"Lemon Drop?"

Harry declined the offer, and took a vacant seat in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Sir, is there something you would like to discuss?"

Dumbledore surveyed him over his wire-rimmed glasses, nodding slightly. "Indeed there is, Harry. I was wondering … how did your father come to be in such a state of shock?"

Okay, so Sirius hadn't said anything about… well…anything. This made things way easier for him.

"W-when he was told about my mother's disappearance, Sir." Harry said, crossing his fingers that this would work.

Dumbledore didn't look convinced. "He was like this… for five hours?"

Harry winced. Crap. He was screwed. "N-no, it just took a little while for the info to sink in, you know?"

The Headmaster stared at him hard for a couple seconds, and Harry lowered his eyes. He didn't need the man legilimens him for the truth. That could be possibly disastrous. Some things were just meant to be kept secret.

"Very well, Harry. You may go now." Dumbledore said after a couple more minutes of silence and the freaky starring. Harry knew that the Headmaster knew that he knew he was lying. Talk about confusing.

Without another word, Harry jumped up and scurried out of their as fast as possible, heading straight for the Hospital Wing. He needed to talk to Sirius…and see his dad, too of course.

**-x-**

"Sirius," Harry said, giving him a hug "How's dad?"

Sirius smiled grimly "He's had worse. How about you, kiddo?"

"Fine." Harry lied. In truth he was feeling like absolute crap. It must have shown on his face though, for Sirius instantly frowned.

"Harry…"

"It's alright, Sirius. I'm fine." Harry repeated firmly, looking anything but.

Sirius looked unsure. "Well if you say so… but you do know we are going to have to talk about this -," he gestured to his dad and him " – right?"

Harry swallowed thickly. This was the one thing he was hoping to avoid! Why would you want to talk about that anyways? The mere remembrance of it sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright," he conceded finally "but only after you answer my questions first."

Sirius lifted a brow "And those would be?"

"First – did you tell Dumbledore anything? Anything at all?"

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. "You'll have to remember, I was kind of in a state of shock at the time too. Though," he glanced at James "not nearly as much so as your dear old dad."

Harry snorted at the pun. "That's good – and now for my second question."

"What's with all of the formalities all of a sudden?"

"Formalities? Don't you mean business?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius rolled his eyes "So? What's with it? We shouldn't be seeing any of that until your at least 16."

"Uh, Sirius? I am 16."  
Sirius waved a hand "I knew that. Now what is your next question?"

"Right." Harry thought for a moment, trying to remember what it was "Aha. I remember now." He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired young man – his younger Godfather "Why do you keep running around outside in your animagus form at night?"

This was what was bugging him the most as of late, it just seemed to bother him more then his father in shock did. A little messed up thinking wise, but that's how it was. He just couldn't figure out why his younger Godfather ran outside as a dog no less, at night. He should be at his own house sleeping.

Although, Sirius was rather odd, so he wouldn't put it past him.

The shock on Sirius' face faded rather quickly. He must have deduced that Harry knew about his animagus form sometime in the future. His shock soon turned to confusion.

"Harry? What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously "I haven't been out pondering like a dog in the nighttime."

Harry frowned. "You haven't? Then who is that…" He looked back at his sleeping father "Unless…"

"Unless?" Sirius prompted.

"…This is some kind of prank?"

Sirius snorted, leaning back into his seat. "I wouldn't doubt it with your father, Harry. He likes the pranks that mess with peoples brains the most."

Harry smiled slightly at this, dropping the subject for now but not really believing it was his father. Something really fishy was going on.

A light snort warned them of James' awakening from his fitful sleep. The dreamless sleep potion was wearing off now, and rather large bags like Harry's were showing up under the dark hazel eyes. He let out a groan and promptly rolled onto the floor.

Sirius rolled his eyes mouthing 'bout bloody time' before hauling the groggy man to his feet. James swayed for a moment before regaining his balance.

"You were sure out for a long time." Harry pointed out; looking at his watch he had received from Ron as a present earlier that summer. He gulped, trying not to think of his friends fighting alone in the future without him…

"Sorry," James muttered sheepishly "I guess me going into shock wasn't that great, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed heartily "Talk about dead men walking."  
"Sirius…you do realize that made no sense whatsoever, don't you?"

Sirius waved his hand at Harry once again "Of course I did, just making sure your more awake then you look."

James frowned at his, looking harder at Harry, who shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "When was the last time you got some rest, Harry?"

"A proper nights rest?" Sirius added, noticing for once, where this was going.

Harry's ears turned a slight red in color. He was truly awful at lying. "Err, I don't really remember? Last night?"

"…Last night? That's it?" James repeated incredulously. "Harry!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius demanded.

"I-I didn't want to worry you, in fear of this reaction." Harry pointed out. It wasn't the real reason, and they all knew it, but getting information that just didn't want to come out of Harry was nearly impossible. They knew that too.

"Fine." James and Sirius both snapped simultaneously "Don't tell us then."

"Okay." Harry smirked. "I won't."

The three of them went down to the kitchens for a quick late night snack, before sneaking back to the Hospital Wing to check out and floo back to Godric's Hollow … all without the Headmasters knowledge, of course.

"Phew," James said, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "This day has certainly been eventful enough."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "Yeah, it sure has mate. It sure has."

"Now you mister," James said, swinging around and pointing a threatening finger at Harry "Off to bed with you – you need some sleep. If Lily were here she would have …" His voice suddenly trailed off, but they all understood what he was trying to say anyways.

"Your dads right, Harry." Sirius spoke up after a couple more minutes of silence "You should head on up to bed, you look dead on your feet. And before you say it, yes you are tired, and no you are not fine."

Harry managed to crack a weak smile at this, stifling a yawn as he did so. Without another word he ushered himself to bed, leaving the adults to their own devices. He was just so tired, and sleepy. His whole day had been a living running nightmare, and to top it all off, his mother wasn't even there to kiss him goodnight. He was just getting used to it too.

_You shouldn't be, Potter_ A voice in his head hissed _you might just be leaving them soon, then what? Aunt Petunia will kiss you nitghtie night? _

"Oh shut it you," Harry mumbled into his pillow, blinking blearily "t-too tired…"

A couple minutes later, Harry had fallen asleep, the only sounds indicating any noise was the adults quiet chatter down the stairs, and Harry's steady breathing as he slept on.

**-x-**

"H…y…"

Harry rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head for silence. "N-no Ron, I don't want to play quiditch now…" he mumbled, sleepily.

Somebody was shaking his arm.

"Harry!" They hissed. His eyes snapped open. Another shake. "Psst – _Harry!_"

A set of sapphire eyes met his and Harry blinked away his sleepy eyes "S-Sirius?" He grumbled, "What are you doing here?" he glanced at the clock "It's barely 5 am…"

"Exactly," the man hissed, although for some strange reason, Harry detected a little wariness from him. The room was still too dark to see anymore then his eyes and figure though. "We've got to get going before sunrise. Lest we wake them up."

Harry sat up, rubbing at his eyes in confusion. "Siri… what are you on about?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he mumbled, going through some drawers and grabbing a couple of things before shoving them in a suitcase and shrinking them. "Just get up and dressed – quickly."

Frowning, Harry got up and dressed, watching in clear confusion as his extremely odd Godfather ran around his room like a maniac, throwing his clothes and … future possessions in another suitcase.

"Sirius – you still haven't answered my question." Harry repeated. "What – the – heck – are – you – doing?"

"Packing." He replied mildly, shoving an article of clothing Harry recognized as his favorite pair of boxers into the suitcase. Harry blushed. "Now hurry up! We need to leave like – now!"

Harry goggled at him "Are you completely off your rocker? It's 5 am, and you want to leave the house – to Merlin knows where?"

Sirius paused his current ministrations, only half listening to him. "Mmhm." He muttered. "That sounds about right. Are you ready?"

"Ready? To become a bloody psycho?" Harry sputtered. "Not quite, sorry."

Sirius waved a hand, well, Harry thought he did for it was too dark to see very much. He frowned. "Why not turn on a light? I can hardly see you…"

"No!"

Harry paused in alarm. "What? Why?" his eyes narrowed. "This is a prank isn't it? To make me feel better about my mother going missing, isn't that right?"

There was a heavy silence where Harry thought his musings were right. It was an odd silence though, almost like the person listening was shocked.

"Missing?"

"Yeah…" Harry took a step forward, concerned. "Okay, Sirius, now your really scaring me…"

"Yeah, I knew that." Another lengthy pause. "Of course I knew that."

To Harry it sounded like the man was trying to convince himself that he knew his mother – Lily – was missing. This only happened earlier the other day; was this man really off his rocker before he went to Azkaban?

Harry winced. _Not a good thought, Potter._

"Shut up, I know it wasn't."

"Huh?"

"Err, nothing, Sirius. Just talking to myself."

"Alright…ready to go now?"

Harry frowned, but after some thought shrugged and followed his Godfather a little wearily out of his room, ready in case some sort of prank had been set up.

When they had reached the outskirts of the forest though, Harry stopped. Sirius looked back at him, but it was still too dark to see what his facial expressions were.

"Harry? What's the hold up? We don't have much time!"

"No."

"No?" Sirius echoed dubiously.

"No – I'm not going another step further until you give me some answers, Siri!" Harry said firmly, getting a little on edge. He needed answers. And he needed them _now_.

Sirius sighed, clearly irritated. "Look, I – I can explain after we get away from here – you got to trust me, Harry." His voice had taken on a pleading tone "Please?"

Harry sighed, wondering if he would regret this later. "Fine – but when we get to wherever, you are going to give me answers, and not puny side-stepping ones either."

"Fine." The older wizard agreed.

The two of them proceeded into the dark forest. With one last look behind him, Harry followed the older man, careful to keep in arms length. When it was dark out like this, in a magical forest, you never really knew what to expect.

**-x-**

Lily felt her breath come in harsh and ragged. Her emerald eyes kept darting back and forth between the two arguing Death Eaters in front of her.

It had been nearly twelve hours since she had gone missing, and yet there was still no sign of a rescue attempt or disturbance. The growing numbers of rumors and whispers from the guards of her cell were beginning to worry her. Well, they were to begin with, but her anxiety was getting tenth fold by the time the twelfth hour rolled by.

"Why," She stressed the word. "Am I here?"

Besides the fact that you're a valuable Order member, close to James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, and could possibly hold extremely valuable information – I couldn't imagine why they would want you!

Lily ignored her inner mocker and glared at the two smirking men.

"Why, oh Mrs. Potter, would that be any concern of yours?" One she recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange from a raid, spat viciously in her face.

"More like you wouldn't want to know Mudblood." The other one snarled.

Lily gritted her teeth. "Why don't you try me?"

As quick as a flash the bars disappeared between them, and a pair of large gnarled hands were gripping her neck tightly.

"Why don't we just see how long you last before you break, hmmm?"

"N-no!" She gasped, thinking of the unborn child in her womb "D-don't!"

The hands gripped tighter. She gasped. "And why, do tell, not?"

"B-because…" She clawed at the hands holding her against the wall now. The pressure was slowly being applied more and more. "…Y-you just c-can't!"

"Awww, is the Mudblood keeping some secrets?"

Lily knew for a fact that they would most likely kill her and the growing baby inside of her if she told them about Harry. At the same time, she couldn't just kill him by not saying anything. It was risky, but she needed oxygen for little Harry. "Y-yes…"

"Well?" The other one said, sticking his face disgustingly close to hers. She winced as the hot smelly breath hit her face. "Aren't you going to tell us?"

"N-no…why s-should I?" She was starting to see black.

"For the benefit of your pitiful life? It will make our masters job a lot easier, chit."

Mustering the best glare she could, she spluttered. "F-fine, b-basterd."

The grip was suddenly released. Rodolphus sneered at her. "See that you do."

Massaging her neck weakly, Lily barely managed a nod before the large brass bars were speared in front of her again, locking her in. The two Death Eaters cast her a pitiful sneer-worthy glance before wondering down the long corridor to who-knows-where.

"Oh, James … Harry." She whispered, slumping to the ground in a dead faint.

**-x-**

'Tap tap tap!' 

Dumbledore let out a loud grunt, blinking rapidly to awake. The loud tapping noise unmistakably an owl, was hammering away at his window like a madman. Groaning, he pulled the piece of parchment that had been stuck to his cheek from falling asleep on his desk, and then he went and opened the window for the persistent bird.

"Ah, and who would mail me this late? Unless…" The aging Headmaster took the letter from the rather irritated bird, and sat back behind his desk with a grim face.

_Dear Albus,_

_We sincerely regret to inform you that 'To Withdrawal a Secret' by Analyze Grindelwald is not available at our store. Mr. Leepole, the estate manager, has looked into this matter personally, and discovered a very interesting fact indeed. There is a little history behind why this is._

_The last recorded book of that title to have been in this store was over 60 years ago. It had been banned 5 years previous in 1936, when the contents were seen being used for Grindelwald's purpose. All of the books had been burned by order of the Ministry. _

_Only one copy was saved from this disaster by the original owner of this store. He was just starting up then, and thought this a valuable book for the collection. _

_Then, 10 years later, a young man came about asking to purchase the book – no matter the price. This was very suspicious in his eyes, for their were rumors of a powerful wizard gaining some followers – obviously a sign of no-good – and he wasn't sure if selling that book to a particular stranger intent on it, was such a good idea. He refused the offer out front._

_After a while though, (and much persisting on the younger man's part) he finally caved in. Mr. Leepole couldn't find out why in any of the man's journals, or books. The only information he could scrape was that the man's name was Marvolo Vincent Fiddle. _

_We are sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused._

_Sincerely,_

_Rupert Sways,_

_Co-owner of Flourish and Blotts _

Dumbledore frowned, folding up the letter carefully, and placing it in his highly locked drawer with all the other info about this particular case. He wasn't sure how he felt about that letter.

Or about that Marvolo Vincent Fiddle fellow. He had a bad feeling about him…

**-x-**

"There!" Sirius puffed, plopping down on the overgrown lawn. "Were here."

Harry looked around. They had somehow spent at least two hours running through some dark forest, and the sun was seen to be almost fully out by now. Before he couldn't tell as the dark trees were overshadowing them, now he could see well.

"And why are we in a … abandoned park?" Harry asked, still looking around dubiously.

When his Godfather didn't answer him, he turned around to look at him – and froze.

The young shaggy man he had come to recognize over the couple weeks he had been there was gone – and in it's replacement was a even more familiar shaggy, darker looking one, with such ancient eyes for his age, he could have been mistaken for 40.

"S-Sirius?" He stuttered, wide-eyed. How was this possible…?

His Godfather managed a weak smile at him "Long time no see hey, kiddo?"

"B-but you died!" Harry spluttered. This wasn't happening! It just couldn't be. He had seen him fall – heck; he had nightmares about it almost every night! "You're supposed to be _dead!_"

A sad look passed over his Godfather's face, and Harry winced, wanting to take the words back. He didn't though – he needed to express this before he burst.

"H-how, why, who, what – argh!" Harry jumbled. It seemed no matter how much he wanted to say, he just couldn't. Instead, he was left to starring at his Godfather in remorse.

"What I meant was… I'm glad your not." He whispered softly.  
A true smile broke over the man's face then, making him seem his proper age of 35 instead of 40. He got up and engulfed Harry into a bone-crushing hug. For a man of his weight, it was amazing he could swing a wand, let alone crush somebody. He was practically skin and bones.

Harry pulled back reluctantly, feeling his eyes prickle slightly. "Why? Why did you do it, Sirius?" He demanded furiously "You were supposed to stay in the house – where you would be safe! I wasn't supposed to k-kill you…"

Arms grabbed him and shook him harshly. "Harry!" Sirius growled. Harry blinked. "First of all, I was not going to sit in some house and let my Godson run out to the ministry chasing after some madman! And secondly, you-did-not-kill-me – got it?"

Harry refused to look at him, and he shook him again.

"Harry – look at me."

Finally he lifted his gaze to meet Sirius'.

"You-Did-Not-Kill-Me." He repeated harshly, drawing Harry back into that bone-crushing hug. "If it was anybody to blame, it's Voldemort Harry. It was in not way your fault as much as it was a flobberworms."

Harry had to let out a snort at this. Along with that came the tears, and the laughter. It was like a bloody dream. A miracle. He didn't need to pinch himself to know this was real. Only Sirius would say such things.

Sirius pulled back and looked Harry up and down with a frown "Harry?"

At this, Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. And he kept on laughing, the high-pitched laughter ringing around the park like and echo. A sound of confusion and madness alike, both not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"I-," Hiccup " – Am fine, Sirius." hiccup. Harry laughed at this too. It was all so real. As it turned out – it was _too_ real. The laughing Harry blacked out in a dead faint, landing straight into his confused Godfather's arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **_Well here it is! YES I know it is VERY late, and YES it's not exactly what I said it would be – but it just didn't turn out that way. Anyway, the parts that weren't in this chapter will be in the next one, which hopefully should be coming very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review if you have a moment, thanks!_

**WARNING:** Spoilers for next chapter after this! If not wishing to read, please skip to bottom if you want, thanks.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**The truth is slowly coming out, and with that comes the realization of all of this madness – especially who is controlling it. James discovers Harry's disappearance, Dumbledore's livid (at who?) and Voldy has yet another plan up his sleeve, this time one that concerns a certain Lily Evans-Potter. Also, a newspaper that could very well cause the widespread panic only Voldemort seemed to. Most importantly, what will Harry and his newly found Godfather do about it? Read to find out!

_**Thanks again!**_

_**- Because-I-Got-High :P**_


End file.
